At the Bar
by wisegirlindisguise
Summary: One late night at the bar leads to one crazy encounter. What has Annabeth become after being parted form camp and Percy for FIVE YEARS!
1. Chapter 1

**This story randomly came to me and I sat down and started writing. Three hours later i looked at my page count and Wa-La i suddenly had twenty one pages of it. Hope you like.**

* * *

My buds and I were hanging around town after a long day out in the field. We all work as a part of the marine biologist group in the military. We dive and take samples of the water the sea floor and blood samples of certain sea mammals. My name is Perseus Jackson and man has my life sucked.

Well, I found out my dad was a god at age twelve. Lots of crap happened after that and kept getting worst. When I finally thought I had the girl of my dreams a war happened and we won. I got an offer to be immortal and turned it down to be with a girl I thought I had fallen in love with. We were together for six months and then broke up.

Now, I am twenty-two. I thought life was going good ever since I left that dumb camp. They treated us like we were supposed to die at any moment and the head of the camp wanted us all to die because we were annoyances. We probably were. I realized how bad all sixteen year olds were. I had kicked them all out of my site one day with one swipe of a mini tsunami. They didn't get too hurt. Plus, no one could trace it back to me except for the gods themselves.

So, back to my buds and I. Well, we were headed into a club. It wasn't just any club either. One half was a sensible bar where we could throw back a couple of shots and make us crazy enough to go to the other side that was a pleasure island.

We went in and sat down at the bar on the sensible side. We sat there throwing back shot after shot. Stan was getting a little tipsy already. I had to stop because technically I was the driver of the night. We had taken my car and I was not letting one of my dope headed friends drive my beautiful Hummer.

I sat there watching them as they went over to some of the waitresses in short dresses and tried to get some digits. I laughed as Stan got punched and Bill fell down trying to walk back to his chair.

I watched as one girl exited the paradise side tying her robe into place. She had on make-up and glitter on her cheeks that made her look sweaty. Her hair was curly and hung just past her neck. Her eyes were hidden behind her hand as she dashed into a dressing room to get some clothes.

"Hey Percy, I think that chick was hot." Stan slurred his words tumbling back from being punched by yet another waitress.

"Nah dip Stan, she was one of the strippers. Of course she was hot." I rolled my eyes and watched the dressing room door. I want to see this "chick's" eyes.

"…yea" Bill burped before his one word taking a seat next to me.

The girl emerged from the dressing room in a low cut v-neck. She walked over to a waitress obviously ordering something strong as she took a seat. She turned her head sideways and kept her eyes open for a split second before closing them and sighing. She shook her head and placed her elbows on the bar. The waitress set down a glass that looked fruity with an umbrella and a cherry on top.

Her eyes though. That's what I was stuck on. For that split second I had seen of those perfect eyes I had seen grey. The grey I knew all too well. The girl that had left me behind and broken my heart for so long had those same grey eyes. Those eyes that had seemed so wise now seemed utterly helpless. I walked over to her setting a hand on her shoulder and taking a seat next to her.

"Sir, I don't care how good you are, I'm off the clock." She sighed not daring to look at me.

"Sorry ma'am; I just had to come and talk to you." I said calmly not moving my hand from her back.

A heavy hand came down on my shoulder that slipped away instantly. "Percy, how drunk are you? You don't have a chance with her."

"Go away Bill." I spat.

"Percy?" The grey eyes met mine again making my heart jump. It was her. Annabeth Chase was sitting before me. I couldn't help but notice the way her eyes looked like they were analyzing every way to make me suffer. As the daughter of Athena she looked like that all the time.

"Hey Wise Girl, what are you doing here as a stripper?" It slipped out. I hadn't meant to say it right then or like that at all.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" She muttered taking a sip of her drink. I could smell the extra vodka that had been added.

"You could go back to Percy's with us." Stan showed up on her other side.

"Oh my gods, Rayman, I'm out of here. Don't call me tonight." She shouted to a guy behind the bar.

She got up from the bar and headed for the door. As she walked out a guy handed her a roll of bills. She counted through it within seconds and was gone. I turned around to Bill and punched him. He fell off the barstool. I punched Stan too, but he was standing and fell on top of one of the waitresses. He didn't look too mad about it either.

"Find yourselves a ride home. I'm leaving." I said not really to either of them. But, I got up from my seat leaving them behind as I exited the bar. I ran to my Hummer and cranked the engine. "Please, don't let her be gone. Please," I muttered pulling out of the parking lot.

It took my all of two minutes of slow driving to find her. She was wrapped in a trench coat walking in the cold drizzle of the chill night. I honked once scaring her half to death. I flashed my lights once then twice and pulled over. The wet soggy ground mashed under my feet as I jumped from the elevated car.

"Annabeth, please wait," I ran after her. She was a good twenty yards away. "Just let me drive you home."

"Percy, go away," Her voice quivered making her seem like she was crying. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Annabeth please," I had a grip around her wrist holding her in place.

She swiveled on her heel to face me. Her face was wet, but you could see the tear stains on her cheeks. "Percy, there is no where to drive me. I live in a homeless shelter."

"Then, come to my place. Let me help you Annabeth." I grabbed her other wrist holding her in place as she tried to turn away.

"Every time I here that sentence come out of guys' mouths I end up hurt. So, I'm not going to take that offer again." She said bowing her head out of the rain that was now coming.

"You know me though. I'm different, and you know that." I pleaded letting go one of her wrist to lift her chin to face me.

"You broke my heart Percy. I can't trust you again."

"You broke up with me Annabeth; it wasn't the other way around."

"You let me Percy. You're the one who didn't come after me. I thought you had loved me and then you didn't even bother to try and chase me down." She shook my hand away and just stared at her shoes again. "It ripped me apart Percy. I let myself go, and now look where it got me."

"Annabeth, I thought it's what you wanted. I let you go because I wanted you to be happy." I explained bending my knees to be at eye level with her.

"You always were a hopeless romantic Percy." She laughed as I wiped her tears away with my thumb.

"Annabeth, I'm asking you as a friend. Do you need a place to stay tonight?" I said standing back to full height.

"Yes Seaweed Brain, I need a place to stay tonight." She laughed stepping closer to me.

I backed away automatically making sure to put extra distance between us. I walked toward my car opening my passenger car door just as Annabeth was about to climb in. She kissed my cheek as she climbed up and said her thanks.

I walked over to my side quickly. I cranked up the heater to make sure no one got too cold. Annabeth buckled her seatbelt and turned slightly my way. She smiled widely tears still trickling down her cheeks.

I attempted to keep my eyes off of her as I was driving. She had taken off the coat that had covered the low cut shirt and the skinny jeans that I could now see. We stopped as one light and she leaned over the center console. She put her hand on my thigh, the tips of her fingers brushing the inside of my leg as she said thank you once again. My voice cracked when I answered, but I considered it an accomplishment to even get a word out.

When we got to my place she jumped out of her side heading up toward the building steps. I closed my door and locked the doors. The door man to my building came and opened the door when he saw me, handing me an extra key to my room to give to my guest. I elbowed him as he winked at me. He had obviously been down to the bar before.

Annabeth and I walked into the elevator. I slipped my key card into a slot on the elevator wall. The elevator climbed higher up the building as Annabeth pressed her self against me.

"Annabeth, you're awfully close to me." I muttered making sure I didn't move my lips. The door man had a camera in here. He had put it in to catch a man cheating on his wife and the doorman could read lips.

"Sorry, the elevator and the keycard reminded me a lot of other times." She said not even bothering to hide her words.

_Ding! _Sweet freedom, we climbed from the elevator and into my penthouse. I sighed in relief as I noticed that the maid wasn't in. I had had a fling with the maid once and I didn't need her here nagging me about how much of a ladies man I was. So what if I was voted hottest guy in high school at age eighteen? So what if I was up in the polls for sexiest man along with other stars? So what if I had a perfect pack of abs and muscular arms that weren't bulky? So what if I found out all this from one of the secretaries at my office after a night of filled activities?

"Hello Mr. Jackson. Welcome home. Hello Mr. Jackson's guest." The computerized voice greeted me as I hung my coat. The year is 2020 so advances in technology were inevitable.

"Annabeth Chase, PAC" I told the computer.

"PAC?" Annabeth asked looking for the speakers.

"Personal Assistant Computer," I explained walking toward the kitchen.

"Oh," Annabeth plopped down on the couch picking up the first DVD box she could touch and read the back. No one knew, but as half-bloods got older their ADHD and dyslexia calmed down. It was easy for us to read English and sit still. Battle reflexes came into play when there was use for them.

"What do you want to eat Annabeth? I've got everything; I think." I said checking the fridge and then the pantry. My personal shopper had already been here. Ok, so here it is, on the side I am a small actor. I get a lot of work. I even worked in one of my own movies when I had just gotten started. Don't worry I wasn't Percy Jackson; I was too old to play myself. I played the one guy that's name escapes me he turned out to be Daedalus. That was fun. I got good payment for that job. But, I have been doing a lot of work, so I'm kind of rich.

"I would like some… burgers! I want a good home cooked burger. I haven't had those since I last stayed in LA." She said rather excited that I had everything in my penthouse.

"Do you want some French fries with it?" I wondered pulling a pack of Bubba Burgers from the freezer starting up the counter top grill.

"I would love it!" She said gleefully. "PAC, can you start this movie for me?" Annabeth said kind of quiet not sure if she was doing it right.

"Yes, Ms. Chase, you would like me to start the movie Speed."

"Yes PAC; thank you." Annabeth was still a little shy talking to my house.

The TV switched on and the movie menu came up. Annabeth said, "Play" and the movie started on its way. I walked around the kitchen trying to remember were I put the fryer.

"PAC did I put the fryer in the hidden wall compartments?" I wondered quietly as Annabeth got into her movie.

"Yes sir, Mr. Jackson. Would you like me to expose it?" PAC answered just as quietly following my lead.

"Yes PAC, put it on the counter by the grill please."

"Yes sir" The fryer popped up out of the counter right next to the grill. I said thank you quietly and headed over with my frozen bag of fries. I started them up quickly and then headed back to the burgers.

Once they were finished I got them on the buns and set them down on the coffee table. Annabeth was so into her movie holding onto a throw pillow and leaning forward. I set down her burger and fries along with a root beer. I leaned back in my seat and placed the food on my chest as I ate.

"Not under fifty!" Annabeth shouted rocking in her seat.

"Ms. Chase, I could tell you the outcome of the movie. It is, after all, one of Mr. Jackson's favorite." PAC's voice came over again.

"No PAC, be quiet." I hissed. I did love this movie, but come on you can't just give out the ending. She didn't answer so I took it she understood. "Annabeth food…" I said hinting that there was a plate of food that was slowly getting cold.

"Thanks Perce." She picked up the plate and munched down on fries and the burger. In no time, it was gone. She set down the plate and went back to rocking in her seat. "That was good." She muttered watching as the main character went under the bus to try and disconnect the bomb.

I picked up her plate and took both ours over to the sink. PAC ran the water and I squirt the soap in to let them sit. So, the one thing I didn't have in my penthouse was a dishwasher, but there is only one person that actually lives here; there's no point.

"PAC, when she goes to bed, turn the TV off. Then, you can shut down for the night. I'll turn you on manually tomorrow. Make sure you still have all dormant firewalls up." I said about to leave the kitchen section of my main room.

"Yes Mr. Jackson; good night sir." I could hear part of her system shut down at the main panel and I smiled. She knew the rooms I wouldn't be using before bed.

I walked back to the couch as Annabeth still was caught up in the movie. I said my goodnight quietly before heading toward my bedroom. The kitchen shut down as I went up the small couple steps to my master suite.

My master suite had been painted a soft green at my mom's request. The bed was white as the grains of sand on my favorite beach. The window looked over Manhattan. I went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. Ok my pajama pants. I never really wore a shirt. Why? I don't know, but it was comfortable. I came back out and slid into my bed. The comforter was light on top of me as PAC turned off the lights and then shut down in my bedroom.

I prayed to the gods for a dreamless sleep and then shut my eyes.

* * *

**All i can say is tell me what you think. Obviously, Annabeth is OOC because she is supposed to be that way. Don't say that in your comment, please and thank you. Also, tell me if i sound like a dude because i'm a chick haha. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	2. Awkward

**Loved Sunday. I got great feed back saying they didn't mind the OOC that much. Good, because I ain't changing it. Thanks for the great reviewers that said that it's a whole new side of the characters yet to be shown and that my idea was original. Why thank you to all!**

_

* * *

I ran through the trees trying to find her. She had run away from me so fast, and I hadn't even had a chance to respond. She would have to explain; I would make her. _

_I came out into an opening of trees. There was a creek running through the center. She was standing beside it just looking at the water. Her toes hung off the side water making a flurry around her toes. My hands moved up carefully dragging the water with the motion up around her feet and then back to the creek. _

"_Perseus, I need to talk to you." My full name, why had she used my full name? Had she figured out about my prank against the Demeter kids working with the Stoll Brothers? _

"_Annabeth, what's up?" I said trying to be normal even though I knew I was in some kind of trouble. _

"_Percy, we have been together for six months, and we still can't stop fighting over stupid things." She looked at the water again and then at me. "I think we're done Percy." _

"_What do you mean?" I said staring but not actually taking in her facial expression. _

"_I'm done Percy. I am leaving to go to early college admissions tomorrow and I'm done here." She kept looking at me, but she couldn't have been hurting as much as I was; her face was too calm. "Goodbye Perseus Jackson." She turned away from me and walked back into the line of trees. _

_I stood there like an idiot. "I want you to be happy." I whispered hearing my words, but not believing them myself. I did want her to be happy, but she was the girl of my dreams, the love of my life, and her back was turned now, walking away from me as if I was worthless to her. _

The dream woke me up. I hadn't had that dream in five years. My seeing Annabeth had triggered it. And I was ready to start my day without her. That was until I woke up to her using my chest as a pillow.

"Holy Shit!" I pushed her off and fell down onto the ground. I moaned in pain as I lie still on the floor for a bit.

"Percy, oh my gods, I didn't mean to scare you." Annabeth said rather sleepily as she peered over the side of the bed. She was rubbing her face which didn't have a trace of make up on. I knew this girl. The one who came to me in a pony tail and a camp T to tell me she had finally completed Mount Olympus. This was the girl I had loved. Key word being "had."

"I'm fine." I mumbled pulling my self up with the bedside table. She giggled as I mumbled a couple more Greek curse words under my breath. I rubbed my head realizing that I couldn't get hurt. I pulled on a T-shirt from my dresser and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

When I cam back out it took me a while to notice that Annabeth was walking around in one of my over sized sweatshirts. I stopped and pointed at her for a second and then changed my mind.

I went out to the kitchen and to the main panel of PAC. I flipped the switch and heard the system boot up starting at the bedroom and leading out. Annabeth ran out in my sweatshirt scared by the sound that I was so used to. I couldn't help but notice that when she was running her leg muscles flexed slightly making her seem even more beautiful.

"Percy was that PAC turning on?" She wondered briskly walking to me.

"Yea, that's all it was; I promise." I laughed turning to my freezer. Frozen waffles had to be a man's best friend. Especially, if it was before he had his coffee. I wasn't bad about having to be a coffee-holic. I just wasn't a good morning person.

"Frozen waffles Percy, really?" Annabeth sighed laughing slightly.

"You know what? You scared the crap out of me this morning. I'm going to start my waffles, drink my coffee, and then eat the waffles. I am going through my normal morning routine little Miss." Wow, I was really no good in the morning.

"Fine Seaweed Brain," She brought her hands up showing she wasn't going to fight. "I have to go to the club at seven. So, I think I'll start walking from here at six thirty." Annabeth sat down on a bar stool crossing her legs.

_Don't look at her legs. Don't look at her legs. _I thought trying to make sure I had some focus at eight thirty in the morning. "I could give you a ride. I don't go to work on Wednesdays." I said trying to remember what I had come out here for.

"I would love that; thank you Percy." Waffles! That's what I had come out here for. I had come to get my morning waffles. "Is there something burning in your toaster?" Annabeth was holding her nose as the burnt smell of my morning waffles filled the air.

I whipped around and pulled down the toaster oven door. The black charcoal that used to be frozen waffles made a loud thump as they hit the bottom of my trash can. I sighed turning away from the sad sight.

"PAC, could you air it out? I burned my waffles." I shouted fanning my hand in front of my face to clear the smoke that lingered lightly in the air.

"Yes sir," I heard something click open and the smoke cleared away.

My phone started going off from my coat pocket on the hook. I jogged over pulling it from the pocket.

"Hello?" I answered leaning up against the wall. This morning was no good so far.

"Percy, hey man. It's Nico, if you haven't guessed." Nico's voice filled my ears.

"Hey man, what's up?" I wondered rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"I called to ask if you want to come to brunch with Thalia and me." So, Thalia and he had gotten together when he turned seventeen. Thalia was a year younger then him and had fallen in love with him when the hunters came for a visit. That was one confusing summer, especially since it was me with an Aphrodite girl that year.

"I'd love to, but do you mind if I bring someone with me?" I wondered rubbing the back of my neck. At least I wouldn't have to worry about burning more waffles now.

"Thals, did you hear that? Percy has yet another girl friend." Nico shouted into his tiny apartment. I had been there once and felt no pity for the guy. He had a great life, but having my two cousins together was kind of strange.

"Thanks Nico, but no. It's just a friend." I said quickly as I heard Thalia groan in disapproval.

"A friend with benefits, right Percy? That's what the last one was." Nico was making fun of me! That was not wise, especially since he was younger than me.

"Nico shut-up! I'll meet you guys there. We're going to the usual right?"

"Yea, we are going for the usual. We'll meet you there Perce." Nico laughed hanging up the phone on me.

"Yea, thanks." I muttered putting my phone back into my jacket pocket. "Annabeth, we've got a new plan for this morning. You want some good breakfast?" I projected my voice as Annabeth was digging through my pantry.

"I'd like that, considering all you have for breakfast is frozen waffles." Annabeth pulled her head from the pantry holding some graham crackers.

"Ok, get dressed, and then we can go." I said heading toward my bedroom.

"Uh, Percy, I came here straight from the club. The only clothes I have are my skinny jeans and v-neck." Annabeth was staring at me trying to make me realize her point. It dawned on me that she didn't have any other clothes.

"Oh, I guess we will have to go and get you something then. Uh… you can wear some of my old clothes; I have them in my room." I turned back toward my door with her on my heels. I hate mornings.

We trailed around my room going through drawers. I kept her from looking through… certain drawers. I finally found her an old polo that I didn't wear and she wore her skinny jeans with it. She looked good in my shirt. NOT THAT WAY!

She walked around my main floor as I got in the shower. I took a little longer than needed because I was just too stressed to get myself out of the shower. I stepped out and wrapped the towel around my bottom half. I took another towel and towel dried my hair and hung that one from around my neck.

I stepped out of the bathroom forgetting I had a guest. Annabeth was lying on the bed just staring at the ceiling. She looked over at me and smiled as if this was a normal every day sight. I tightened my towel nervously.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, you have a good shower?" She asked looking at my face not letting her eyes avert anywhere.

"Yea um, do you mind if I get dressed… in private?" I said realizing she wasn't just going to leave on her own.

"Oh, ha-ha, I guess I'm just used to the usual." Watching guys get dressed is her usual. Well, if she is a sleep around stripper I guess that's what she does. She got up and headed for the door. She laughed a little as she closed the door behind her.

I rummaged through my drawers again having serious problems with matching as I thought about recent events. Seeing Annabeth in a robe at a strip bar, her sleeping in my sweatshirt, her walking around in that sweat shirt that barely covered her ass, sweet mother, this had to be one of the weirdest days of my life.

I finally got a blue polo and my favorite pair of jeans. I ruffled my hair and made sure it was dry before I headed out into the main room. Annabeth was tidying up and PAC was yelling at her as she went.

"Ms. Chase, we have a maid for that! Ms. Chase please just let me handle that!" PAC trilled her voice following Annabeth through the wall panels.

"Annabeth, you're going to make my house have a heart attack." I said calmly stepping down from the bedroom steps.

"Sorry Percy, sorry PAC, I was just OCD there for a moment. I'm so sorry." She patted down a magazine she was picking up.

"It's ok Ms. Chase." PAC's voice was getting softer as she slowly calmed down from her fit.

"Are you ready to go shopping? You can't wear my polo to brunch at ten." I said noticing her fidget with the collar.

"What time is it now?" She wondered looking at her wrist as if there would be a watch there.

"Almost nine, so we have to go now. Girls take forever shopping." I complained.

"I'll try not to be too much of a girl, Seaweed Brain." She rolled her eyes at me grabbing her trench coat and wrapping it around her self. It was getting colder outside, but not enough for long sleeves yet.

I grabbed my jacket and keys. I checked my pocket for my phone making sure I had put it back in there after earlier this morning. It was there. We headed into the elevator and Annabeth stayed on the opposite side looking like a happy camper. She had really changed.

When we got out the doorman was looking at us funny as if he was shocked that she hadn't come down alone. So, I wasn't the nicest playa out there. They left in yesterday's clothes with their hair in a mess and only a hundred dollars or so to call a cab. Or, they would come down in a pair of sneakers ready to run to where ever it was they needed to go.

"Have a good day Mr. Jackson, Ms. Chase." The door man said holding the door for us as we headed toward my car.

"Good bye Ray." I said smiling with evil glee stumping to doorman with my actions.

As we approached the car I sped up a little and opened the door to Annabeth's side. She climbed up using the foot step and my shoulder as leverage. I closed the door behind her and winked at Ray who was about to hyperventilate behind his podium.

I walked over to my side quickly removing my jacket on the way. It was a bit warmer then expected outside. As I opened the door I threw my jacket to the back and climbed into my seat. I cranked the car turning off the air system completely.

We made our way down to the first store in no time. I can't remember the name considering I didn't care. I tried to walk in and was stop by the lady at the front door. She sized me up and then just looked at me.

"Percy? It's me." Uh… There are so many me's in this world. "Mallory Doman," She shook her head as if she got what I meant when I didn't answer. "Oh yea playa, you probably have a new toy now."

"Mallory, I'm just trying to catch up with an old friend." I still couldn't remember who this chick was exactly. I slightly recalled a cuddling moment early in the morning. Her in one of my button down shirt opened and me in nothing but jeans that were unbuttoned. But, that could have been anybody.

"You have a friend that's a girl that you haven't fucked yet?" She looked shock as she still had her hand on my chest. She seemed to be enjoying touching me too. That wasn't awkward at all…

"Percy?" Annabeth was standing there holding a couple of shirts and a skirt, a short skirt. "Do you know this lady?" She said looking at Mallory.

"Yes, he does." Mallory said smiling and turning away from me. She stood beside me slipping her hand into my back pocket. "I am one of his ex's."

"Annabeth, I can explain –"

"It's fine Percy' she obviously doesn't know who I am." Annabeth stepped over one foot crossing in front of the other in the strip walk. I could feel my self start to turn beet red and my hands getting clammy. "Honey, I am what he wants now. There is no way you can beat me." Mallory stared at Annabeth as Annabeth circled around me and moved Mallory's hand from my pocket. "You've lost." Annabeth whispered slipping her hand into my back pocket and leading us deeper into the store.

She grabbed a few more dresses and skirts before we went to the dressing room. She threw the clothes over the side of the door as she stood behind a door. I could see her legs from knee down and her shoulders up. She grabbed a dress off a hanger and pulled over herself.

"You owe me, Seaweed Brain." She said as she stepped from the dressing room. She had on a strapless dress that made her look… wow.

"I know; that was a great… performance." I said not sure what to call it exactly.

"Thanks," She looked at the 180 mirror and frown slightly. "What do you think?"

I looked her over pretending I had to think about it. "I like it, it's pretty."

"That's all? Rayman said I had to step up on the clothes I wear to go into the bar." She turned away and whispered, "Not like they'll be on long."

"Try the next one." I suggested getting her mind off of it. "We still need you to wear something other then my polo to go to brunch."

"Well Percy, this store isn't one for stuff like that." She giggled a little stepping back into the dressing room.

It took me a while to realize what kind of store we were in exactly. I looked around seeing only small shorts and skirts, along with skimpy dresses that would show off everything the right way if on the right person. That person was in the dressing room.

She stepped back out in a black mini skirt that was folded funny. It looked like a mini cheerleader skirt. The top was a v-neck pink shirt that showed her stomach. I could feel myself drooling. This was almost unbearable.

"Annabeth, that one is perfect!" I blurted not even realizing I was speaking.

She rolled her eyes laughing. "Of course it is. Men…" She sighed.

Ok, how could it be my fault that I was a dude, and my best friend was standing there with a perfect body and tiny clothes on? Like I told you, this was unbearable.

"I'll get this one and the white mini dress I saw." She said smiling as she stepped back into the dressing room. "We can go to the store next door for what I need on regular bases." She smiled at me slipping the shirt over her head. She pulled the polo over her head and pulled on her skinny jeans. Her beautiful body was hidden under my big shirt.

She was holding the skirt the top and the dress over her arm as she stepped out. Mallory passed by and watched as Annabeth linked her arm through mine. It had been forever since I had thought about Annabeth in other way then and old good memory, but she was here with me making my life rock.

I handed over my credit card at the cash register. The lady was smiling at me as I tried to keep my eyes off of Annabeth by staring out the window. It was extremely uncomfortable. I knew I didn't know that lady at least.

We went out with haste because Mallory was making another round to look at me. Annabeth pulled me down to the store next door. I noticed the cell phone store across the store and planned my escape from this store.

"Annabeth, I'm going to check out a new phone. Here," I handed her around five hundred dollars in cash. "You can use this to pay for the clothes. I'll come back in about thirty minutes."

"Ok Percy" She kissed me on the cheek and headed into the store. I looked left then right and crossed the street. Not that I would get hurt if I got hit, but the guy with the huge dent in his car might mind.

Either way, I escaped dreaded shopping…

* * *

**I'm planning on showing you just how much of a playa percy is because he had a sharp incline in girl intake. I found it way cooler because i mean think of how awkward it was walking around town. Read and review, love y'all.**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	3. Complicated Friendship

**Thanks for the great reviews and for the people that want me to explain what happened between their break up and now, it'll come into play. I promise. Just be patient. Once again thank you to the people who don't mind my slight OCCness. You guys are all awesome. **

* * *

I ran into the store and waited for someone to notice me. The person who helped me was a chick I remembered. I had stayed together with her for two nights. One of my longest relationships with girls, she was beautiful. I had met her on a jog at Montauk. She had rammed into me and I kissed her as we tumbled to the ground. I worked pretty damn fast.

"Percy Jackson…" She shook her head putting a hand on her hip.

"Lillian," I said not exactly sure if I had ever learned her last name.

"I saw your new little girl friend over in the clothing store. Did you come over here to ditch her?" She said obviously disapproving of my actions.

"I actually came to get her a phone. Do you mind?" I said trying to step around her. She was already in front of me though.

"I work here Percy. How can I help you?" She said crossing her arms across her chest. She had definitely been a cheerleader in high school.

"I need a two year contract on an iPhone. Just give it to me in the box. There's no need to wrap it up." So, I changed my phone a lot. I had to. I had to be _with the times_. Plus, I had the money, so why not?

"Right away Mr. Jackson, would you like me to add that to your active account?" She said acting like a good little worker.

"Yes, I'll be paying the bills for it."

"Very well Mr. Jackson, someone will have it already for you in less than fifteen minutes." She turned away from me grabbing a set of keys from a desk and unlocking a cabinet. She got out a phone's box and pulled a smart card out. She typed something furiously on the computer and then motioned for me to come over.

"Here you are Mr. Jackson," She handed me the box hitting my hand with it pretty hard. "I'm so sorry about that. Have a nice day." Her fake kindness was getting on my nerves. I was out of there in a split second.

As I ripped open the door I saw Annabeth waiting on the side walk. She had on new jeans and had a graphic t-shirt on with a black vest over it. She looked pretty damned good in it too. I sped across the streets getting honked at all the way. I held out the box in my hand and she smiled.

"What's that for?" She wondered taking it out of my hand to look at it.

"It's so you can contact me… just in case; you know." I said sounding stupid. My face was burning again as if she had just kissed me and she hadn't even kissed me.

"Thanks Percy, but I can't accept this." She handed me the box and I shoved it back into her grasp.

"You're going to take it because I want you to be safe." I said sounding even more stupid. "We need to get going anyway. We don't have time to argue." I started walking toward my car and she followed quickly. I pulled myself up into my seat and she climbed into her seat. She set about five shopping bags down in the back and then buckled herself up.

I started up the engine and got my huge vehicle out without hitting anything around me, success. We drove down the highway a little ways until we came upon a huge hotel. This was where we always had brunch. They had the brunch buffet and me and Nico enjoyed the freedom of plate after plate. Thalia usually tried to make small talk with whoever I would bring with me that day.

I helped Annabeth from the car and she jumped down like a gazelle. I sighed realizing this was getting harder and harder for her to just be an old friend I was catching up with.

Nico pulled in, in a black convertible BMW M6. Great car, and the way the sleek body went and came to sharp points matched his personality perfectly. Thalia got out first in jeans and a black v-neck. Nico got out in a leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. Aviators sat on his face like Apollo would wear his. Aka he wore them cocky jackass style. No offense to Apollo.

"Percy, what's up man?" Nico shouted waving from his car over to us. I started his way with Annabeth close behind.

"Nothing much Nico, how have you and Thalia been doing?" I wondered slapping a hand shake together.

"Good, good…" Nico looked over his glasses. "Is that… Annabeth, is that you?" He asked shocked.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth!" Thalia slid across the hood of the car gracefully going straight for Annabeth's arms that were open welcoming the hug.

"Thalia, it's been forever since I've seen you." Annabeth was rubbing Thalia's back as they parted to look at each other.

"Where have you been?" Thalia demanded holding her at arms length so she couldn't move.

"Can we get some food first? Percy burnt the waffles this morning." Annabeth was getting out of telling her story and distracting the guys with food. We needed it.

"Sure, but you are telling me. I'm not giving you any slack." Thalia warned.

"Ok, ok…" Annabeth half chuckled have pouted. Thalia wouldn't be able to tell.

Thalia turned away from her and linked hands with Nico. They started to walk towards the hotel. Annabeth's face was filled with puzzlement as she came to my side and we started walking a couple yards behind him.

"They're together?" Annabeth's voice was just as puzzled as her facial expression.

"Yea…" It was awkward.

"Since when?"

"That's a question to ask Thalia. I don't know how it all started. You can ask her inside." We passed through the doors and waited at the podium to take our seat. This was going to be a long meal.

The hostess greeted us by name knowing exactly who we were. That was except Annabeth, but she was used to me having a stranger along. We took a seat and she didn't even bother with the menu knowing we would get the buffet.

"So, Nico, Thalia, when did you two get together? Or better yet how in Hades did you get together?" Annabeth wondered not letting anybody leave the table.

"Well…" Thalia said gripping Nico's hand on top of the table.

"The Huntresses came in for a visit and I had grown a little. Thalia saw me fighting and how mature I was. I was the only one that didn't care that the Huntresses were there. So, they mostly hung out with me." Nico smiled liking his story quite a bit.

"So, they mostly hung out with me when it came to leading around camp. Thalia and I spent a lot more time together and one night we kissed each other…"

"Little did we know," Thalia cut in smiling. I had heard this story once or twice and this had to be her favorite part. I always told them it would make a great book. "Artemis and Aphrodite made a little wager a few decades ago. If a Hunter of Artemis has any loving or sexual contact with a boy they are immediately booted out of the Hunters and to fall in love with that of whom they found of interest. That happen to be little death boy here."

"And we haven't been happier since that day. Right Thals?" Nico said chuckling a bit to himself.

"Right," Thalia smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Let's go get some food!" I suggested tired of the mushy stuff. I stood up abruptly from the table and headed toward the bar area with the hash browns. Annabeth was following rather close. Her finger wouldn't leave my back. She had just above the small of my back letting me know that she was using old tactics. She used use this to protect it and threaten to poke me there. Even that could throw me off of my rocker for a bit.

"Seaweed Brain, I don't want to tell them what happened to me." Annabeth whispered as she grabbed a plate. The other two were still at the table saving our spot in the restaurant.

"You haven't even told me exactly all that happened to you either. I kind of want to hear this story." I grabbed a spoonful of scrambled eggs and continued on down the bar.

"That's because I don't want you to hear it either. It's really… embarrassing." She was scooping little bits of taste test size foods portions onto her plate.

"That's all you're going to have?" I wondered as I grabbed about six pieces of bacon.

"I can't eat too much. I have to work today." She wouldn't look me in the eyes when she said that. I could tell she was tinier than a usual person, but her job must have required it.

"Please eat more Annabeth. I don't need you starving yourself out." I placed two pieces of toast on het plate. She sighed and accepted that it would stay on her plate.

"Fine Percy, but I blame you when I loose my job."

"Its two pieces of toast Annabeth not the whole buffet." I pointed out taking the time to turn around and wait for her before we walked back.

Nico and Thalia got up as soon as we sat and went for the bar. Annabeth sat silently staring at her extra pieces of toast. I wasn't sure what to do. The last time she hadn't eaten, it was right before she broke up with me. I had comforted her by telling her everything was ok, because I knew everything would be, or I thought it would be. But, now I wasn't completely positive that everything would be ok. Her life had gone in a sharp decline since the last time I had spoken to her and I didn't want her to hurt, but how was I supposed to comfort her?

"So," Nico's voice was bright as he jumped back into his seat. The jumpy nineteen year-old was always too hyper for his own good. "You guys seemed like you stayed quiet while we were gone."

"Yea…" Annabeth muttered. I nodded looking up at the two.

"So Annabeth what have you been up to?" Thalia wondered reclining herself slightly in the chair.

"She's been working on her career." I answered realizing I wanted Annabeth to be happy.

"Oh really what's that?" Thalia asked grabbing a hard-boiled egg off her plate to peel.

"She has been working on a modeling career." Stretch the truth until it snaps back and hits you in the face. "She hasn't made it yet, but I don't think her line of work is what she should be doing. She's too smart for it." That was mostly the truth. I hated what she had done to herself just to live on the streets. Lying about her job was no big deal.

"Percy, I've been trying to talk to Annabeth, not you, Kelp for Brains." I hated that nickname, but Thalia had no problem using it on me.

"Fine," I huffed taking a bite of my hash browns.

"So, Annabeth, was what Percy said true? You're trying to be a model?" Thalia pushed her plate aside and put her elbows on the table centering her weight there.

"Yea, I've been working on it now for three years. I just want to get out there." Annabeth's lie was smooth as she explained how much she wanted it and how it would get her free trips around the world to see different monuments. She was good at it. Maybe she should have gone for actress.

She finished her fake story and sat back in the seat. We made small talk about how our lives were going and how much money we were making for the week. Annabeth answered that one with a not enough statement that she rolled her eyes at. Turns out Hades had visited Nico the other day and was offering him a job back at camp because more Hades Kids were coming in because of the removal of the pact. Interesting, there were no new Poseidon kids. And I knew Zeus was only bringing in one every decade or so because Hera would blow her top again like she did with Echo.

We talked for so long that it finally took Annabeth to make us realize that the dinner special was coming out onto the buffet. "Percy, it's five o'clock. I have to be somewhere in two hours." Annabeth said reminding me of her shift that started at seven.

"Yeah, and it's an hour from here to my house." My tone was bitter annoyance at the fact of her job.

"We've got to go. I have a meeting." She said shaking my arm slightly like a small child.

"Ok, ok," This was not cool, man. "Thalia, Nico, I'll see you guys next time." I stood from the table and pulled my jacket off the back. Annabeth did the same and slipped on her trench coat.

"Bye Percy," Thalia cuffed my in the arm and then turned to Annabeth, "Good to see you again Annabeth. Don't let this guy get to you and come back when you can." She hugged Annabeth and then Nico said his goodbyes.

Annabeth practically dragged me out the door while I dropped a twenty on the table. The revolving door slid around as Annabeth and I squeezed into the same little compartment. She pulled me out into the rain that was now coming down. Annabeth left me under the cover as she ran for the Hummer across the lot. I didn't realize it was locked until she pulled the handle and crossed her arms across her chest and waited in the rain.

I took off into the rain and hit the button to my car to unlock it. She immediately jumped in and I jumped into the driver seat. The engine roared to life and I pulled out of the parking lot. Annabeth was drenched and shivering. Her hair was now flat lying beside her face. Her jeans were soaked as well making them stick to her muscular legs. The trench coat was wet and she refused to take off do to the fact that the shirt under was white and probably soaked as well.

"Percy, it's five ten. I have to be there in an hour and fifty minutes." Annabeth pulled her legs up, keeping her knees close to her chest.

"I only live fifteen minutes from the club. I'll speed up if you want me too." I said smartly pointing out that I was already going ten miles over the speed limit. I sped up a little more going to seventy-five.

"Fine, be a smartass, Perseus Jackson." Annabeth said putting down her legs to cross her arms.

"Don't use my full name." I muttered driving through a yellow light. I had already cut off fifteen minutes to this drive without getting caught.

"Why you got a problem with your full name Perseus?" She was enjoying herself far too much.

"Don't use my full name!" My tone sharpened and I was about to get really mad.

"Why, Perseus?" She teased.

"Annabeth, shut – up!" I considered punching her.

"Perseus Jackson has a problem with his own name!" Annabeth shouted opening the window to tell the world.

I swerved off to the side purposefully and she gasped. Her back hit the seat so hard it knocked the breath out of her. She sat there clutching her chest and then gave me an evil glare.

"Sorry, did I scare you Annabeth?" My smart mouth was about to get my ass in trouble.

"You know what Percy? You're a genuine jerk." She huffed staring me down.

I had a feeling I was going to get it later. "I know Annabeth. I hear it everyday I go into town."

"Maybe that's because you changed so much." She said leaning back into her seat as if she was calming down, but the façade was easily seen through. "You've had how many girlfriends since we broke up?"

"None," It wasn't a lie, but she gave me a funny look. "What?"

"None? Really Percy? What kind of bull are you feeding me?" She sighed looking at me as I paid attention to the road.

"It's true; I haven't had any actual relationships." I stayed confident considering it wasn't a lie. I hadn't had any real relationships since we broke up.

"What would you call them then?"

"I think they are called one night stands." I said matter-o-factly.

"Fine you win this one Seaweed Brain, but I will use your full name if I feel like it." She stared out the windshield just looking out toward the rain.

I stuck my tongue out at her real quick and then went back to driving. We had been in the car for forty minutes and now I was turning onto my street. I had knocked off twenty minutes. I'm awesome.

Annabeth wouldn't look at me as I pulled into my spot at the building and let the engine die. She finally made a move to leave the car and I stopped her telling her not to forget her stuff. She grabbed the clothes and left the phone box on "accident". I grabbed it and got out following her into the building.

The doorman stopped me right there at the door. "Hey man, is she going to work tonight?" I was so not enjoying this. I was about to break his nose. Knowing that I wouldn't break my fingers no matter what way I punched him made the action that much more tempting.

I sucked in a deep breath through my nose and then walked on passed him. He didn't say a word. I had punched him before and let's just say he didn't look me in the eye for four months.

When we got up to my room Annabeth ran into my room with her bag of clothes in tote. She didn't even take off her coat. It was kind of odd to me as I hung mine on the hook and walked over to my couch. I put my number into her iPhone and then put her number in my phone. I took a picture of myself and put it at caller ID and then put it down.

Annabeth came out with her trench coat tightened around her waist and empty hands. She walked over to the couch with some killer stilettos on that she walked in easily as if it was simple.

"Annabeth, I want you to take your phone." I said handing her the phone. She looked at her hands and then took the phone and stuck it in her pocket.

"Why do you care so much Percy? I thought I broke your heart." Her eyes wouldn't meet mine and she was twiddling her thumbs.

"Because, even if you did break my heart, you're still a friend and a person. You deserve better then what you have." I put my hand on her back and rubbed it comfortingly. It was completely friendly not infatuating. It was… different. It wasn't what I was used to.

"Thanks Percy," She sniffled a bit and I lifted her chin to see a tear sliding down her cheek.

"It's ok." I wrapped my arms around her not sure what else to do. Girls liked hugs right?

"Yea, now it's ok." She sniffled again and then she pulled at the phone and checked the time. "We have to go. Let me go put my make-up on. I hope you don't mind that I got some."

"I don't." I chuckled as she stood and clopped her way across my hard wood floor.

She came back and had her make up on. The light sparkles I had seen that night were fresh and she had bright pink lips along with smoky eyes. She looked like, oh my gods I just shit myself. I couldn't help it. I couldn't even see what she was wearing, and I would probably be jealous of every guy in that bar if I did see what she was wearing.

"How do I look?" She wondered walking back over to me.

I said something real smart like, "Uh… um…"

She just smiled at me and loosened her trench coat a little. "Let's go." She pulled me to my feet. We went back into the elevator and headed down to the main lobby. The doorman looked a little shocked to the least at how Annabeth looked.

"Ms. Chase," He shouted motioning for her to come over.

"Now I recognize him." She muttered.

"What? Wait, you know my doorman?" I whispered my words coming out harsher the expected.

"Yea, he comes in every Saturday night to visit Sweet Heart." She said watching him come our way.

"Sweet Heart?" I wondered not sure what to make of the name.

"We all use candy references as our names so no one knows. That's why I can't figure out why he knows my real name." Her voice was low as Ray got closer.

"PAC let him know. He's supposed to know everyone in the building and so I told her your name and she gave it to Ray." I stayed silent for all of two seconds before Ray was right in front of us.

"Ms. Chase, you are going to work tonight right?" Ray wondered. His hands were shaking slightly and I was getting ready to punch him again.

"Yes, yes I am." Her voice was calm as if the was a normal question.

"Is Sweet Heart working tonight?" He scratched the back of his neck and stared at Annabeth's shoes.

"No, you know she only works on the weekends. It's only Wednesday." Annabeth rolled her eyes as if he was being completely silly for asking if one of her stripper friends were on duty.

"Yea, I just thought maybe I would get lucky. Sorry Ms. Chase; I'll let you go." Ray turned away and jogged back over to the door to let two more people in.

Annabeth and I stayed silent as we exited the building and headed for my car. Annabeth's shoes echoed in my ears as she sounded like a small horse going across the asphalt. She slipped into my front seat, passenger side of course, and cross her legs. The place where her jacket came together fell back from her legs to reveal bare skin. She had to be wearing a really short dress in order for her to have bare skin that far up her thigh.

It was six forty, so we would get there five minutes early. I knew how to get to this place too well. I would probably get questions on why I knew all the ways to drive there from Annabeth at some point, but if I could get away with it for now; I would.

We pulled up to the curb and Annabeth just looked at her shoes. She seemed out of it as if she were praying. She might have been praying to her mother for forgiveness of what she was about to do, and I didn't blame her.

"Percy?" She muttered not looking at me at all.

"Yes Annabeth?" I said killing the engine.

"Can you not walk me in? I'm not allowed to have guys walk me in."

It was then I realized that's exactly what I had planned on doing. I had planned on taking her in and handing her coat to the guy at the door. "Ok Annabeth, I won't walk you in, but you can call whenever, ok?" I responded not really wanting her to go in by herself.

"I'll call you later tonight. I'll make sure to call you twice not counting the one to come pick me up." She bargained looking up at me smiling. Annabeth knew I didn't want to leave her. "I'll be fine." She sounded more like she was reassuring herself more then reassuring me.

"I know you will Wise Girl. Be extra careful though, I'll see you later." I caressed her face mindlessly and her smile grew in confidence.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain. I'll call you later." She opened her door and I restarted the engine. She took a large breath and let her shoulders drop. She removed the coat and revealed her dress. First of all it was green. It tied at her neck and then covered her butt, but there was nothing to cover her back.

She turned around to wave at me and revealed the front to me. It cut so low that you could almost see her bellybutton. There was a belt on her front side with gold stuff on it. I would tell you what they were called, but I have no clue, so I gave you the basics.

She smiled at me and waved then turned to walk into the club. I watched as a guy in a black shirt and jeans opened the door for her and touched her back gingerly. My temper flared as he waved me off with two fingers. I myself sucked it up and headed toward Chris Rodriguez's house for poker night.

* * *

**Odd stopping point i know. But, i wrote some of this story and now i'm posting it so i was trying to find good stopping points. they will be awkward for a bit. Read and review. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	4. And It Only Gets Harder

**Sorry y'all this is a shorter chapter that's only because i have run out of pre-written pages. I'll keep them from going to far down in their length i promise. I hate dinky chapters and it's my own fault. I should have been more prepared. Oh well, hope you like it. **

* * *

I pulled out of the parking lot barely escaping a ticket from parking in the fire lane. The cop considered it. I drove out toward the Rodriguez house ready to win tonight's game. With the economy, we don't play with money. We play with Chex Mix. Certain parts of the mix equal certain amounts making it really interesting when Grover gets hungry.

I pulled into the driveway taking the last spot in their large slab of concrete they called a car port. There were three cars here one of them being the owners' car. Chris was outside with a cig in his mouth. Clarisse didn't like when he smoked so Chris had to take breaks outside. I didn't like it and Grover freaked every time. Nico didn't as much of a problem, but he wouldn't do it because he could sense when and how people die. Cigarettes had to be one of the top killers.

I got out of the car and Chris didn't pay me any attention. As I walked by I grabbed the cigarette and dropped it on the ground. Chris sighed and followed me inside.

"Look who I found outside." Chris announced as we entered his dinning room. Clarisse was sitting down with sunglasses on. Juniper was standing behind Grover who was trying to look inconspicuous with his obvious good hand. Nico nodded my way as Thalia had her own hand next to him.

I took a seat and waited for that hand to end. The dealer got us into the next hand. I was doing pretty badly. I had as much as one pair a hand. It was starting to piss me off. Clarisse had a genius poker face as she slowly one the majority of the hands. Chris smiled as his pile made its way higher along with his fiancé's. Grover's pile was depleting, but his had nothing to do with that fact he was losing terribly; he was slowly eating his. Juniper would yell at him with no triumph. Thalia and Nico were having trouble concentrating since they were playing footsy under the table. The only reason I knew was because every now and then Thalia would mistake my foot for his. I was the only one truly loosing.

The game was tying up to an end when I finally got it on the last hand. I had a straight flush and went all in. Thalia and Nico thought I was bluffing and went all in as well. Grover was out on the fact he had eaten all his pieces. Chris went all in because Clarisse had half of the loot sitting in front of her. So it was around half and half. Clarisse suddenly pushed all of her pile into the center smiling at me as if she thought she had this easy.

"Call," She announced watching as my jaw fell slack and my chin dropped. I pulled myself together and set down my straight flush. Clarisse's smirk turned into one of anger as she stared at all the red hearts I had just set down. That was until she set down her straight flush that had one more card higher than me.

"No way!" I shouted slamming the table and standing up.

Clarisse stood up to and pointed at me. "What are you implying Jackson?"

"You have to be cheating. You couldn't win this much without having cards stuck up your sleeves." I shouted not trying to get anything started, but it was impossible to do what she was doing.

"I think you've got me confused with the Stoll Brothers." She said crossing her arms.

There was a moment of silence just before juniper jumped into the room with my Blackberry. "Percy your phone is going off. It says it's Annabeth." Juniper announced as she handed me the phone. It was still vibrating and then the ringer went off scaring me half to death.

I hit the accept button and put the phone to my ear. "Hey Annabeth," I spoke into the mouth piece and headed into the kitchen and out the side door.

"Percy," She sounded out of breath and scared. "Percy, I called you three times." It was then I noticed her quiet sobs that were in between breaths.

"Annabeth, what's going on?" Worry caked my tone as her breath sped up. She had taken the phone away from her ear.

"Rayman, I told you; I don't want to do this." She shrieked and then was cut silent. I car door slammed on the other side of the line and someone was talking to her.

"Annabeth, you know you want this." The guy I guessed was Rayman breathed making me guess that her iPhone was on speaker and was close to him.

"Rayman, I'm going to say it again. I don't want to go to your house." Annabeth hissed and was still breathing heavy.

"You'll like it." His voice was low and raspy making me think he was some kind of evil and probably was. "Turn that phone off." The dial tone filled my ears and I pulled it away from my ear. What was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to find her?

I sunk down the wall of the house and landed on my ass. I sat there for only Zeus knows how long and my phone vibrated. I looked at the text message I got that had an address on it. I thought it was one of those random party forwards until I saw it was from Annabeth.

I jumped up from my spot to find Thalia just standing there. She smiled at me as I ran for my car as if she knew exactly what was going on. She thought I was doing the right thing. I was just glad I didn't have to talk I probably would have cried like a little wuss.

I let the engine of my Hummer roar for all of two seconds before I threw it in reverse and peeled out of the driveway. I glanced at my phone again which still had the message pulled up on the screen. I checked the street and entered it into my GPS. It was an hour and a half away and she was already there. This was no good.

I stayed fifteen miles over the speed limit and kept going. So what I if I was caught on camera for running the red light? I would get there faster and use the fact of possible rape in progress in another city. I was going to stop it.

"Turn left," PAC's voice took over my GPS and was directing me. I jerked the wheel left and turned into a nice neighborhood. It had been driving for a while now and was pissed off to a level of nuclear warfare.

"Mr. Jackson, she may have called you as a set up sir." PAC's voice suggested.

"No, Annabeth wouldn't do that." I spat forgetting completely that she was a computer.

"This is it, sir." It took me a millisecond to realize she meant the house. I whipped into the driveway and cut off the engine. The house was big and had a wrap around porch. The lights were on except for in one room. I knocked on the door. No answer.

I pounded on the door waiting until I heard footsteps through the house. A man with brown hair came to the door in a pair of unbuttoned jeans. My fist clenched and unclenched as I was about to knock this guy out.

"Where is she?" I spat through my teeth.

"Where is who?" he sounded genuinely puzzled as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Annabeth, where is Annabeth?" I was raising my hand trying to contain my anger and failing to say the least.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked stepping back as I slammed the door with my forearm and stepped over the threshold of the house. "Dude, get out of my house. I didn't invite you in."

"I came to get my friend. Now, if you'll excuse me." I punched him with a right hook and he went down. I kicked him and he flew across the room and landed on his couch. "Thanks," I muttered and took off up the stairs.

The upstairs was a mess. There was a picture knocked askew and had many dents in the wall. There was a golden stiletto at the top of the stairs and then one next to a door. Her trench coat was slung over the banister. The green dress I had seen her in was lying right next to a door and I snatched the trench coat off the banister so I could get her out of here covered.

I opened the door and saw her lying in the bed under a comforter. A thong was lying on the floor and I looked away suddenly heat rushing to my face. Mindlessly, I closed and locked the door behind me and stepped her way. One of the floorboards creaked and she stirred a bit.

"Rayman, I told you; I'm tired." She mumbled.

I got a little closer and laid my hand on her arm. She flipped over to face me as if my touch some how said exactly who I was.

"Percy," She gasped. "Percy, you came and found me." She sobbed not daring to pull anything out from under the covers.

"Annabeth, here get your coat on and grab your stuff. We're getting out of here." I dropped the coat on the bed and turned back toward the door.

"I can't move Percy. I'm too tired." She mumbled coming down form her hysteric moment.

"I'll carry you then. Just get the coat on and let's go. We can leave the stuff. _I'll_ come back for it later." My emphasis on _I'll_ let her know as plain as day that she would not be coming here anytime soon.

I heard the ruffle of a heavy comforter and the almost silent landing of feet on the carpet. I turned back around to find her tightening the tie on her coat. She smiled faintly at me and I noticed the black tear stain on her cheek that ran from the corner of her eye down her cheek.

I picked her up bridal style gently and carried her out of the room. I could here some body down stairs trampling around as if they were drunk. Finally, Rayman appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a nice bruise on his jaw. He tried to go up a step and stumbled back and ran into the door. He slid down and landed on the floor. Annabeth had her face buried in my chest taking quiet sobs she thought I couldn't hear.

I quickly ran down the stairs and pushed the motionless body of Rayman to the side. I used my foot to kick down the door knob and opened the door. The walk to my car seemed longer then usual. I had to switch all of Annabeth's weight to one arm and open the back door and lay her down. She flipped over and I used the middle seatbelt to go around her waist. After I saved her I didn't need her hurt. I cranked up the heat as soon as I got into the front seat and started the car.

The car ground against the pavement a little before it pulled away from the curb and we headed on our way. "PAC, take us home." I ordered as her system started up in my car.

"Yes sir," She responded.

I sat there in silence listening as the sobs came to a stop and the car became completely quiet. It was about thirty minutes into the ride when I heard the buckle in the back unlatch. I whipped my head around to see Annabeth crawling over my center console to sit in the passenger seat next to me.

"PAC, can you play some good music?" She wondered taking a deep breath as she settled down into the seat.

"Yes Ms. Chase." PAC's voice filled through the speaker right before Daughtry echoed through the car.

"Good band," Annabeth commented as she sat back in the seat.

"Are you ok?" I wondered as No Surprise came through the speakers.

"I'm fine. I just have to calm down afterwards. I'm fine; I swear." She reassured me turning the music up a little.

I hit the button turning it off completely and Annabeth just stopped bobbing her head. "Annabeth, this has happened before?" I said wanting to stare her down, but not able to look away from the road as rain began to come down again.

"It's part of the job, Percy. It doesn't happen all the time; one boss usually does it once and then that's it." Tears were starting to build up and I felt bad for bringing it back up.

"Will you lose your job because of what I did?" I wondered not sure if what I did was proper in the stripper world.

"No," Annabeth turned my way smiling as if it was a silly question. "Taffy has a boyfriend. It's ok." She was doing more of the comforting here and she was the one who had just been raped. It was ridiculous.

"Just so I know for future reference, what is your name?"

She giggled a little as if it was going to be rather funny for me to hear her stripper name. "My names Smartie, like those little sugar candies."

"Smartie, just like a wise girl to get a smart candy." I chuckled. We were about forty five minutes left in the drive and I was sick and tired of my car. I spent way too much time in it.

"I guess so." She laughed along turning the radio back on. PAC switched it over to my favorite CD of James Otto. "Good singer," She commented bobbing her head to the first song on the disc.

"I love this CD, but I haven't listened to it in so long." I cranked it up seeing if I remembered the words. "Skip track two," I ordered as the song came toward an end. I remembered the next track was Just Got Started Loving You. Didn't need that playing in my car, only because I was considering the situation.

We eventually pulled up to my building singing Drink and Dial at the top of our lungs and laughing our heads off for the fourth or fifth time. I parked the car and turned it off as Annabeth continued to finish the chorus aloud. I laughed as she climbed from the car continuing to sing. It was raining and I wrapped my arms around her mindlessly keeping her dry as we headed into the building.

Ray opened the door as we continued to laugh all the way to the elevator. I entered my key and we shot up toward my floor. Annabeth was still singing different songs in the elevator and I listened and clapped when she finished. She had really weird aftermaths when it came to this stuff. But, I played along.

We got up into my room and I could smell the microwave dinners PAC automatically started when midnight hit. I guess it was past midnight. Annabeth looked excited for the food and plopped down at the bar. She looked happy to have the food and quickly scooped together some mash potatoes and popped them in her mouth. I chuckled sitting down calmly after hanging up my jacket.

We ate silently and then sat back in our chairs almost at the same time. Annabeth giggled a little almost spewing soda at my face. I chuckled a bit watching as she quickly covered her mouth. All I could see there was the Annabeth I had known years ago, the Annabeth that would cover her mouth when I would act like a Seaweed Brain and make her laugh. I loved that girl in a sense. She had been my best friend. I wasn't really sure how I felt about her now.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, you there?" She waved her hand in front of my face after I realized she had been trying to speak to me.

"Yea sorry, I zoned." I replied suddenly coming back from the picture of the girl in the camp T and short shorts.

"I got that much. So Seaweed Brain, do I have to sleep on the couch or are you going to stop screaming shit at me in the morning?" She wondered still slightly laughing.

"Uh…" I didn't have an answer.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch." She huffed getting up heading for my room.

"Wait, you said you were sleeping on the couch." I jumped from my seat grabbing her arm. She halted and turned slightly giving me a funny look.

"My pajamas that I bought are in there genius. Give me thirty seconds," She whispered to me suddenly very close to me as if it was no big deal.

I felt as the heat rushed to my face. I didn't blush any more! What was happening? I don't get nervous around girls. It's not who I am! I have a little fun and then they leave claiming that I loved them. Annabeth was messing with my head. "Ok…" I squeaked out. This was not happening to me. She couldn't pull me in and crush me again. Not again.

"Thank you," She whipped away from me hitting me in the face with her hair. I jolted back a little as the soft smell of my own shampoo filled my senses. My shampoo? She was using my shampoo? It worked for her.

She came back out not thirty seconds later in pajamas and toting my comforter from my bed. I gawked at her gall as she spread it out over the couch and slid under. She fluffed up a throw pillow under her head and settled in. I stills stood in the same spot confused.

Finally, I found my legs and walked over to the back of the couch. I leaned over it and smiled at her kindly. She felt the pressure change in the cushions and opened her already closed eyes. Annabeth's teeth glittered softly as she smiled up at me from under the covers.

"What do you think you're doing?" I wondered kindly not letting anything mean slip into my tone.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." She responded quietly slipping farther under the covers.

Her head slipped under and I grabbed the covers edge. "Oh no you don't." I shouted pulling the comforter clean off her. She reached for it missing by a large birth. "I don't have any spare blankets, so you're going to have to sleep with me... with me. I mean, you know what I mean." I smacked myself mentally realizing that that was a major  
"that's what she said" moment.

"Yea, I get it Percy." She got off the couch following me to my bedroom.

This having a girl around twenty-four/seven is going to only get harder…

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Read and review and all that. I know i know don't say it.... I DON'T SOUND LIKE A DUDE. But, i asked friend once and she said i sounded more like a dude then Rick Riordan and he is a dude! I found that funny. It made my day! R&R for next chapter!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	5. Sweet Vulnerability

**I plan on getting a bit deeper into what happened to Annabeth after this chapter, so read this. I liked this chapter. You'll see why...**

* * *

My dream sucked.

"_Percy, why are you calling me?" Annabeth's phone broke through the phone after my fifth time calling her. _

"_Because, I wanted to talk to you." I could hear music pumping through the phone as if she was at some kind of party. _

"_I don't have time for this. I'm at… a concert." Her answer was delayed and it made me wonder if she was lying or not. _

"_Are you avoiding me Annabeth?" _

"_I don't have time for this!" Her tone was sharp and made me jolt a little. I knew she couldn't see the reaction and for that I was grateful. _

"_Why won't you talk to me? I thought you said we could be friends?" _

"_Then be one and let me go! I'm busy Perseus." The line cut. She had hung up on me. AND, she had used my real name. She never used my real name. Never. _

That had been the day we had lost contact. It was about two months after our break up and she had gone off to college and crushed me in the process. I sound like such a wuss, but it's true. So, I changed my lifestyle a little bit; so what? It didn't seem to bother any of my friends. It bothered… certain girls, but hey they should have known when they saw me. Everyone knows my name on this island of Manhattan.

I woke up in my bed with Annabeth using my chest as a pillow again. I smiled down at her as she slept. She seemed to have a sense of peace radiating off her. She slowly stirred awake looking up at me as if waiting for me to jump off the bed like I had done yesterday, but I stayed put as she crawled out of the bed and headed toward the bathroom.

I finally got up and headed over to my closet barely awake. I pulled on a t-shirt and some jeans. I looked in the mirror once yawning so large my eyes began to water. I noticed I was wearing my old camp shirt oddly enough. I stared at it for a bit and then changed quickly.

It's not that I didn't like camp. Ok, no that was exactly what it was. Camp was cool and all before the war and getting ready and I met some lifelong friends; it had some bad memories that went with it though. I left that place behind five years ago.

I heard my phone start ringing and I jumped. My ringtone was a joke Nico had played on me and I had never bothered to change it. He had recorded a soul down in the underworld singing in a ghostly voice. It made anyone in my proximity give me funny looks and then listen to the mysterious voice. I had once had someone ask me where I found such a voice and if they could ask the person if they wanted a recording contract.

I thought I was funny because with the ghostly feature everyone thought it was a girl. It was in fact Michael Jackson's soul. I laughed every time. Too bad no one got my inside joke.

I ran from the room heading toward the kitchen. My phone wasn't in its usually spot so I started searching. I saw it on the kitchen counter and headed for it.

"Hello?" I answered groggily then realizing it was a banana. I set it down planning to eat it later and picked up my phone. "Hello?" I said again positive it was a phone instead of a fruit.

"Did you answer a fruit again Buddy?" Bill's voice came over the line.

"For the last time, I don't mean to." My voice was hoarse like it was every morning.

"We need you down here. A dolphin went stray and got caught in our protection net at the shore." He explained quickly realizing if he went any farther with the fruit thing I would kick his ass.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I rushed out and hung up. I mentally smacked myself in the head hearing the shower running. I couldn't leave her here by herself. She would really slap me. "Annabeth…" I drew out her name pleadingly and walked back toward my room to get to the bathroom.

"Yes Seaweed Brain?" She shouted through the door seeming a bit annoyed with me interrupting her shower.

"I have to go to work. Uh, you'll be ok if I'm no here right?"

"Percy, I'm twenty-one not six. Get out of here," She bellowed getting more and more annoyed.

"Ok, I'm leaving." I left the room grabbing my jacket just before I headed out into the elevator.

I hated elevator music. It was all so old. Who picked the radio station anyways? Zeus was probably was getting back at me for living twenty stories above sea level. He was the one probably setting these stupid stations. Johnny Cash really? This is frickin' 2020. He may be a classic, but come on. I'm sick and tired of "The Burning Ring of Fire." The doors opened and I sighed in relief.

Ray was flipping through the sports section of last week's paper looking completely fine with reading old news. I kept walking hoping he wouldn't talk to me. My hopes fail me.

"Hey, Perc – I mean, Mr. Jackson, where is Ms. Chase? I thought she was finally the one." Ray said flying pass me to get to the door.

"She's not my girlfriend, and she's only been here for two days." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Two days is longer than any other girl you got laying around here."

"She's a friend genius. She just needed a place to stay."

He looked at me perplexed. "I know you man. That means I know who your friends are. You definitely aren't the kind of guy to have a stripper as a friend."

"Apparently, you don't know me." I spat. I turned on my heels and left the building.

I climbed up into my car and started the engine letting it thrum to life beneath me. The feeling of the power this car made me feel was awesome. To sit behind the wheel and have complete control over this one thing, it was all I needed. I didn't have time to dwell on the feeling though. I had to go.

I ripped out of the parking lot heading straight for the harbor. The drive there was slow and boring. I hit every red light possible and was in the car for thirty minutes when it should have only been fifteen, ridiculous.

When I did finally get there I was about to get an ear full from Stan who just happened to be my boss. He would yell at me for being late, but mostly it would be because I left him at the bar Tuesday. He had hated when I ran out of room in my car because I would give girls rides home, but me just leaving to chase after one was going to be hell. He was standing outside in a button up shirt and jeans. So, we showed up casual, it wasn't a dressy job.

"Jackson, get your ass in the water and get that damn dolphin out of here." He bellowed in my general direction.

I lazily saluted him and walked right by. Bill shook his head waiting by the changing house. I came near him and he started walking closer to me. I kept walking pass the changing house and he ran after me.

"What are you doing man? You gotta suit up."

"Boss said now. I'm going now." I pulled off my jacket and dropped it nearing the water.

He got up to my side and whispered low enough so that mortals couldn't here, "Come on Percy. I know you're the son of Poseidon and everything, but there I no need to raise suspicion with the boss."

"Don't question me son of Nike. If boss wants it done it's done." So, as a son of the Big Three I have supreme rule over any half-blood below me. It came in handy.

I ran my fingers through my hair once before diving in. The water rushed past me as I dove in. I heard some greetings in my head from some fish. I got down finding the completely free dolphin waiting.

_Hello Lord, _He greeted kindly.

"Hey, what does my dad want now?" I questioned.

_My Lord, he has simply requested to see you at his palace today. He wishes to speak to you._

"How did you set off our net sensors of you're not actually stuck?" I changed the subject.

_It's a net My Lord, not a super computer. It's easy to confuse. _He rolled his eyes.

"Fine ok, where is my dad?"

_My Lord, he is in the throne room as always. He said he would collect you when he pleased. _This dolphin was getting on my nerves. He thought that I was completely stupid which is probably why my dad had sent him. My dad and I had recently had an argument over how I lived my life, and now it was his goal to annoy the crap out of me.

"Great…" I sighed knowing that when my dad pleased was when I didn't please. "Tell him I said 'hi' and that he succeeded. He'll know what I'm talking about."

_Yes My Lord, _the dolphin took off into the water and swam quickly straight for my father's castle. I kicked my way up toward the surface and let the current push me on my way. With me and my father fighting, I had little control over the water and this was about as far as it got. Currents were the only thing I had simply because my father wouldn't give me anymore to control.

I broke the surface and hoisted myself up onto the dock. Stan was standing over me looking more than shocked. I winked at him. His perplexed look broke into one of anger. I raised my hand and snapped. The Mist around us rippled out and took over his eyes. I wasn't sure what he saw, but he calmed down immediately.

"Good job Jackson, you can go home now." He clapped me on the back as I pulled myself to my feet. I gave him a two finger salute and walked toward my car. Bill ran up to my side.

"So Perce, who'd you leave today?" He questioned cuffing me in the arm.

"I didn't leave anybody." I answered solemnly.

Bill's chin dropped practically to the ground. "You didn't leave anybody at your house." He thought about it and then frowned, "You kicked her out didn't you?"

"No Bill, I have to go." I unlocked the Hummer and climbed in. Bill knocked on the window and I rolled it down. "What do you want?"

"So, there is no one at your penthouse." He stated still seeming shocked.

"I didn't say that." I rolled the window up and took off leaving an extremely confused Bill behind me.

I turned on a CD not realizing that it was still on Drink and Dial from last night. I laughed out loud and probably looked like an idiot. The inner car phone started ringing and I sighed. "Accept," I said coolly letting the person's voice come in through my speakers.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, where did you go?" Annabeth's voice took over my car.

"I called into work; I told you, didn't I?" I could have sworn I told her.

"Oh yea, you told me, but I had trouble believing _my _Seaweed Brain had a job." She answered. I could tell she had called using PAC's connections because I could here her running on my treadmill.

"Ha-ha, you are so funny." I said sarcastically.

"That same sense of humor you know and love right Perce?" She laughed only slightly breathing hard though I could hear the belt on the machine going faster and faster as she sped up.

"Are you running in my gym?" I wondered hoping I had been right.

"Yes, yes I am." She was still slightly laughing at me I couldn't help but to chuckle too.

"I'm on my way home Wise Girl. I'll see you in about fifteen minutes." I was stopped by yet another red light. Stupid traffic lights.

"Ok, I'll just get some regular clothes on." She laughed.

"You're not wearing regular clothes now?"

"I don't consider a sports bra and running shorts regular outfit Percy."

"Oh," I hadn't thought about her actually wearing workout clothes. How much clothes did she get with those five hundred dollars? "Well, I'll be there in fifteen. See you later Wise Girl."

"Bye Seaweed Brain," The line went dead and my music turned back on. I blasted it singing out loud and making a fool of myself. For the first time in a long time, I was ok with acting like and idiot.

I got to my building in what seemed like seconds. I slipped out of the car and locked it as I walked toward Ray. He greeted me kindly without asking about 'Ms. Chase' up on my floor. I quietly entered the elevator and slipped my key card into its slot to take me to my floor.

As I climbed higher thunder started to rumble. "Get over it Zeus." I muttered still climbing higher. The thunder got louder and I heard the rain start to fall. So both my father and Zeus were pissed great. Oh well, they can get over it.

The doors finally opened and Annabeth was turned away from me at the kitchen counter. She was leaned over slightly staring at my microwave as I heard popcorn popping. She was in denim short shorts and a white tank top.

"Hey Annabeth, I'm home." I announced letting the elevator doors close behind me.

"Percy, how'd you do today?" She wondered turning away from the microwave just before it beeped. She sighed and turned back around removing a popcorn bag from the microwave. PAC pushed a popcorn bowl onto the counter. Annabeth jumped a little surprised by the appearing bowl.

"It was one of my dad's dolphins telling me my dad will be summoning me at some point." I huffed walking around the island in the kitchen so that we were parallel.

"Oh, so when are you going to have to go down?" She said pulling the salt shaker off the counter. She coated the popcorn lightly with the bitter dust and started to walk toward the couch.

"I don't know. But knowing my dad, he'll pull me out when I least expect and want it." I followed after her plopping down on the couch behind her as she went through my movie selection.

"You two are fighting?"

"How'd you guess?"

She laughed whipping around with the box for "Robin Hood: The Prince of Thieves." She asked PAC politely to start it. "Why are you guys fighting?" She questioned as the previews came onto the screen.

"Well, he doesn't entirely agree with the way I'm living. I told him I am living just like the gods are. He didn't see it the way I did. So…"

"Hah, you are living like a god. I never thought of it that way." She sat sown next to my right side.

"No one does, only I really got it." I muttered as she scooted over so that our legs were touching. The movie started and she leaned a little closer. "Annabeth," I whispered as she pulled her legs up onto the couch.

"Oh sorry, I forgot," She paused and I assumed she would move her legs that were now laid halfway over mine. Instead she straightened up a little and said clearly into the air, "PAC, can you close the windows?"

"Yes Ms. Chase," the room suddenly got darker only letting the light from the TV illuminate the room. I felt… uncomfortable. She curled back up into my side relaxing. I tensed up as her hand rested on my abdomen. The movie seemed to go by fast as Annabeth stayed snuggled into my side. I didn't say anything about it. Something held me back.

"Percy?" She breathed about halfway through the movie.

"Yes?" I whispered as she shifted at my side. It was then that I realized my arm was draped over her and I was rubbing her back slowly. One of her hands was on my back and the other was laid across my abs.

"I want to try something. Do you mind?" She wondered shifting again so that she was sitting up more.

"Uh, no, I don't mind." I said mindlessly.

"Ok," She sat up and moved herself over so that she was now sitting on my lap straddling my legs. Annabeth moved closer to me and pressed her lips against my own. In shock, I didn't move.

Suddenly, I was in action. My arms wrapped around her back pulling her tight against my chest. Her fingers laced through my hair and rested on the back of my head. Her lips moved with a sweet urgency I had never forgotten. These very lips I had memorized and never forgotten. I flipped us over so that she was on her back and I was on top of her.

"Percy," She moaned trying to summon some sort of power. "Percy, we can't do this now. I'm too vulnerable." She whispered as I came down to kiss her again.

Realizing she was right, I kissed her lightly once more and then pushed myself away from her. Reluctantly, I sunk into the couch cushions restraining myself. She sat back up now on my left side. She scooted back over next to me and sighed.

"What?" I wondered not sure why exactly she had sighed.

"Oh, nothing Percy, I was just thinking, how sweet vulnerability can be." She sighed again now in content I could tell.

"Ok?" I answered not completely sure of what she had just said.

"You wouldn't understand." She giggled and it was like music to my ears.

"Now, why wouldn't I?"

"Because, you're my Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**"Because, you're my Seaweed Brain." *AWWWWWW* I know! I had to be mushy i couldn't help myself. So, tell me what you think. Press the pretty green button. You know you want to! Love y'all!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	6. The Past

**Got a couple more readers with my awesome mushyness. (No that is not a word don't use it in writing**) **Hope y'all like this chapter. Yes, it is shorter, but i made a couple things happen. Plus, this is mostly them looking at Annabeth's past. I knew you guys wanted to know why she is who she is. **

**To the person who said this could never happen: Always know that everything is possible. Sometimes it may not always happen, but if you want it go for it. It may be closer than you think. **

**There is my deepness for the day so enjoy my writing. Read!**

* * *

We finished the movie in silence. It was only around three in the afternoon when we finished. The popcorn was long gone. Kernels sat in the bottom of the bowl. Annabeth stood up and grabbed the bowl. She took over to the sink scrubbing it out. She leaned over the counter to get the soap and I watched as her shorts hugged her ass. She turned around to smile at me and caught me staring.

"Perseus!" She shrieked turning around to face me.

My eyes scaled up her body till I met her eyes. I said something smart like "Wha…?"

"You were staring!" She accused.

"I was not… ok, yea I was." I admitted innocently.

"Thanks for not lying." She laughed turning back to the counter setting the bowl upside down on the counter on top of some towels to dry.

"No problem," I muttered as she started walking back my way. Annabeth sat down on my lap just after I moved my hands. Her breathing was slow and steady as she turned slowly so that she could rest her head on my chest. I stayed stiff not sure what to do. The first time in five years I wasn't sure what to do with a girl.

I had met every type of girl. Pushy, too sweet, weird, normal, but no one was like Annabeth. I wasn't sure what she was. It perplexed me. That one thing consumed my very mind and every part of me.

"Percy, do you want to know what happened to me?" Annabeth wondered after I wrapped my arms around her.

"I thought I told you I wanted to know yesterday." I said quite shocked she had even brought it up. If there is one thing Wise Girl didn't talk about, it was herself.

"Do you Seaweed Brain?" I could hear her rolling her eyes. It was prominent in her voice.

"Yes Wise Girl, I want to know." I said calmly.

"Ok," Annabeth took a deep breath. Her exhale was slow and deliberate to calm herself down. "Well, after I broke up with you I tried going to school. I didn't start off to well being the youngest, but that wasn't the problem. I missed you Seaweed Brain, which is why I was mad when I saw you.

"I thought you were the one who had ripped me apart. But, when you said that you didn't chase me because you thought I was happy without you, I realized I was my own heart breaker.

"But, I missed you so much that I let myself fall apart. The pressure and the depression I flunked my classes. I was diagnosed with depression and went on some pills. I went out with one of my girlfriends and got a little more than drunk. I started dancing for the guys in the bar, so I've heard. That's when a strip bar owner recruited me claimed I was beautiful. I was so wasted and depressed that I agreed to be one of his dancers.

"With that out there, I quickly lost my scholarship and was kicked out." She sighed heavily.

"Why didn't you go to your dad? He loves you so much Annabeth. He would have helped. You could have quit in the beginning." I exclaimed not daring to move her any way only talk.

"I would have, but part of the reason I went into a depression was my dad died two months before I flunked out." The quiver in her voice made me realize she was about to cry. "My step mom seemed to have been getting better, but once she got my dad's money she disappeared with her kids. No one has seen her since." Where her face was on my chest I felt my shirt get wet. I rubbed her back affectionately trying to keep her from breaking into complete hysterics.

"I'm sorry Annabeth." I whispered pulling her up so that her face was on my shoulder and I could hold her like a small child.

"I needed the money Percy. I let it go too far and lost everything." She sobbed.

"Your fine now; you can quit and stay here. I can take care of you. I can get you into the acting business with me." I said quickly trying to give her some kind of alternative to what she was going through.

She didn't answer. I couldn't blame her. The tears that made my neck wet were overwhelming and I was on the receiving end. I could only imagine what was going through her head. The pain and torment she had gone through losing the two guys in her life. Her dad had been so nice and had helped us with one of our quest and now he was gone. I never thought that he would be gone. Having a god as a father I would never lose him; he would lose me.

"I think it's time for bed." I whispered into her ear.

She laughed half-heartedly and said, "It's only four in the afternoon."

"So?" I challenged daring her to come and give me a reason.

"Fine Seaweed Brain, bed time." She giggled. Annabeth got up off my lap and headed for the bedroom.

I sat there for a bit. Sorting through my thoughts, it was all so much. I hadn't really ever talked to anyone the way I had just talked to Annabeth. I had never comforted somebody. I was never sure if I knew how to. It was weird, but it seemed to have worked unless she was just putting on a mask to cover the tears in front of me.

"Percy…" Annabeth's voice called for me from the bedroom drawing out my name sweetly. I sucked in a breath and stood from the couch. The walk to the bedroom felt long for some reason as if the world was holding its breath.

I didn't know exactly what I was expecting, but what I saw when I walked in definitely wasn't it. Annabeth was lying on the bed in a short red dress. I let out a large breath and gawked.

"Now is the proper time to stare Percy." She smiled beckoning me closer with her hand. Mindlessly, I walked toward her. She got onto her knees as I got closer. When I was in reaching distance Annabeth grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off over my head. I pushed her back down to the bed and she smiled.

Her hair billowed out behind her head. I kissed her lightly on the lips and she brought her hands up behind my head and forced me to kiss her harder. She finally gave me freedom and I made a trail down from her mouth to the base of her neck. I heard her moan in pleasure and I smiled stopping slightly to chuckle.

"What?" She wondered sitting up in her elbows to look at me.

"I haven't kissed you like this in five years Annabeth, and you still moan like you used to. It reminds me of the old times. The good ones." I muttered kissing her lips lightly once more.

"I remember those days." She said under her breath as if losing her mind to the past. "We were so nice to each other. The peace keepers between your dad and my mom."

"The binding links of a truce." I said remembering when she had said the same thing long ago. It was two months into our relationship that had ended all too soon.

She had another sad look on her face when I came back to the present. "I have dreams about that day. Well, they're actually nightmares. I never wanted to break your heart." She muttered quietly.

"It's ok; we're together now. That's all that matters." I wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her over so that her back was rested on my chest. Though her skin was warm it left goose bumps where ever our skin met. The good kind of chill went up my spine making me shiver slightly.

Annabeth pulled the comforter over the both of us. "Sleep tight Seaweed Brain," She whispered shifting in my arms before relaxing into a sleeping position. I stared at my alarm clock beside the bed not realizing how long we had spent just kissing. It was now nearing six o'clock. Truly, I felt tired.

Though sleep overwhelmed my thoughts I stared at the wall recalling the days that had been so good to me. The days we had spent skipping training classes and sitting in the woods. That one clearing that was never changing, but always seemed to be different. As we grew, it stayed constant showing that some things in life would never change. I started to wonder if loving Annabeth was like that. The constant in my heart that never changed, was she like that?

Eventually, I drifted into sleep. The tiredness weighed down my eyelids and I went into a deep sleep.

_"Percy, why are we coming out here again today?" Annabeth wondered as I dragged her back into the woods for the second time today. _

_ "Because I have to show you something," I explained going through the trees quickly._

_ We came through the last line of trees and came into our clearing. The soft green grass that had a creek that ran through it. The water trickled over pebbles and was perfectly clear. We had been told this was one of Pan's sanctums and so we did our best to preserve it. We never brought anything inorganic or harmful to the fragile ecosystem. _

_ "Now, what do you have to show me Seaweed Brain?" She asked latching onto my arm as a chill wind dragged through the trees raising goose bumps on her skin. _

_ "Watch what happens when the sun starts setting." I glanced at my watch noticing that the time was just right. In about five minutes the sun would touch the horizon and begin its decent. _

_ We sat down on the grass letting the blades graze the backs of our legs. Well, the backs of Annabeth's, mine were covered by my shorts. Annabeth pulled her knees into her body trying to warm herself up because she was in short shorts and a tank top. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap so that she was warmer. _

_ When she settled in my lap thunder rumbled over our heads. "My mom is going to blast your head off." She whispered. _

_ "That's going to be awful hard if I'm always with her favorite daughter. I can use you as a shield." I teased. _

_ "You jerk!" She said trying to punch me. But, I caught her fist and made the tsk tsk noise and shook my pointer finger at her. "Don't tsk at me!" She shouted playfully tackling me so that we tumbled backwards. We rolled one over the other a couple time across the grass. I pinned her to the ground and kissed her sweetly. _

_ "Watch," I breathed pointing at the sky. We were now parallel to the creek so that the perfect effect would come off of it. The sun hit the horizon and a flash of light hit the creek and made it glow orange. You could see the combining colors in the sky that made it purple and blue. The fighting for control between Artemis and Apollo lit up the sky in a rainbow of colors. Grover had once called it the sherbet sky. _

_ "Wow…" Annabeth breathe in awe as the sun went that much farther under the line of the horizon. _

_ "Happy birthday Wise Girl," I whispered turning back to her and kissing her on the cheek. _

_ "You remembered," _

_ "Of course I remembered." I chuckled releasing her so that she could sit up on her own. _

_ "This was the perfect birthday Percy, absolutely perfect." She sighed, "Too bad it's over." _

_ "We have till midnight." I mentioned and her eyes grew wide. _

_ "Indeed," She giggled standing up and pulling me to my feet. Annabeth lead me into the woods heading straight for my cabin. _

_ "Why are we going to my cabin Annabeth?" I asked as the trees flew by. _

_ "Because we have till midnight, and Aphrodite is smiling tonight." She said slyly sliding through the back door of my cabin. As soon as I was in she closed and locked the door. She forced me up against the wall smiling sweetly. "Are you ready?"_

_ "When you are," _

_ "Good," She pulled over her shirt and I swear I melted. _

"Percy! Wake up you lazy bum; Grover is here!" Annabeth's voice woke me up. I stirred awake and looked at her considering she was sitting on top of my chest. I could tell already that this would be a long day, but it would be a good one.

* * *

**Now review! See the pretty green button, of course you do. Just press it. It's not that hard. Tell me what you think. Love y'all!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	7. My Problem?

**So many comments! It's so awesome! I love you guys so much. I don't know what makes this story so appealing to y'all but whatever it is i need to write more of it! Read!**

* * *

"I'm up." I grumbled falling more than getting out of bed. I pulled at t-shirt over my head, but I was still wearing jeans so I was dressed for the day. No work, unless I was called in, so there was no need to actually get dressed. Annabeth was already dressed in the shorts she had been wearing yesterday along with one of my t-shirts.

I rubbed away the sleep in my eyes heading for my kitchen where the coffee maker was. I grabbed a large mug and started pouring. I could hear Grover clopping around my floor behind me.

"Hey G-man," I said to the room and the hooves stopped.

"Hey Perce, I need to talk to you in, uh, private…" I could tell he was talking about Annabeth who was looming around somewhere. Her feet were silent if she was walking or she was sitting on the couch.

"Annabeth, can you go wait in the bedroom for a couple minutes. The Grover apparently has something on his mind." I turned around. Low and behold, she was sitting on the couch.

"I need to take a shower anyway." She said smugly before hopping up. She kissed me on the cheek and started off for the master suite.

Once the door clicked closed I turned to Grover, "What's up?" I wondered still kind of sleepy, but the coffee was helping.

"What is Annabeth doing here? In your shirt?" What nice questions.

"She's getting back on her feet; you got a problem with it?" I said passively.

"Well, no. Listen Perce, your dad is about ready to throw a fit and we don't need anymore earthquakes. You're lucky he down sized that tsunami heading for Hawaii. You need to talk to him." Grover explained ringing his hands like the nervous satyr he was.

"Grover, if I could talk to him without him ringing my neck right now I would, but I can't. I'm the reason he's mad. His favorite son has turned into exactly what he is." I sighed taking a sip from my coffee.

I heard the shower start in the other room and smiled involuntarily. The small sound of the pad of feet in my bathroom was interrupted by the hooves on my wood flooring. I looked up at Grover a little upset with him now. What exactly did he want from me?

"Percy he destroyed Haiti. You need to calm him down, soon." Grover said clopping his feet again. I was seriously annoyed.

"Fine, I'll talk to him! He will summon me at some point. I'll talk to him about it." I fumed setting down my coffee cup on the counter hard. The coffee came over the edge and spilled over my hand. It should have been scolding, but it only felt warm. That was all a part of me being invulnerable.

"Percy, chill, Juniper is waiting for me down stairs. I'll talk to you later." He grabbed his jacket off my couch and stuck his feet into his shoes and left. I grabbed the paper towels and cleaned up my mess of a coffee spill. Annoyed with the left over liquid, I used my inherited power and pulled the liquid off the counter. I dumped it in the sink and plopped down into a barstool.

I did need to talk to my dad. He took out Haiti twice. Then those bad after shocks came. He moved on to Chile and sent a tsunami toward Hawaii. I needed to stop him, but I would have to wait.

Annabeth came out with her hair clipped up and a towel wrapped around her. I gawked at the sight and tried to keep myself from hyperventilating. I turned away putting some waffles into the toaster oven. I heard her feet make a soft noise as she headed toward me.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Her slender arms wrapped around my waist. Her soft body pressed against my back and I stiffened. Her clean freshly shaven legs rubbed against mine and my muscles all locked up. "I hope you don't mind. I used your shaving cream." She rested her chin on my shoulder.

"I don't mind." I squeaked sounding like a boy in the middle of puberty. Mindlessly, I reached up and pulled at the collar of my shirt.

"Of course you don't Seaweed Brain." She whispered letting go of my waist and going back to the master suite. The door clicked closed and I was able to relax. The microwave went off and I jumped.

The waffles were hot and I drenched them in syrup. I stared at the kitchen wall collecting my brain. I didn't speak. I barely even breathed as I inhaled the four or five waffles.

Annabeth slid to a stop on the other side of my counter propping her head up on her hand. She smiled one of those quirky cute smiles that made my heart melt. She turned away from my and popped some waffles of her own into the toaster oven. She was wearing those short-shorts again, but was wearing a graphic v-neck with them.

"Wise Girl, what do you want to do today?" I wondered watching as she leaned over the counter to watch the waffles. She shifted on her feet once and then twice settling into a comfortable position.

"Uh…" Annabeth thought about it. I wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say. I knew she would want to have some fun thought considering she apparently hadn't been having fun for the past five years. "I haven't been bowling in a while. Oh, and I haven't been roller skating. Those would be so much fun to do!" She sounded genuinely excited turning around to face me.

"We can get together a group if you want to see some of the old gang. Then we can go do both today." I suggested getting up from my chair and dropping the plate into the sink lazily.

"That would be great!" She squealed jumping a little hugging me around the neck. I couldn't help but to chuckle at how much she had changed. I guess five years as a stripper could change someone's perspective.

"Annabeth…" I muttered as she continued to hug me.

"What Seaweed Brain?" She wondered letting go of my neck.

"The waffles," I said calmly as a smoke started to come from the microwave oven.

"Oh!" She shouted turning back to the microwave oven. She pulled the waffles out. She smacked her forehead and dumped the waffles into the trash can. "You're rubbing off on me Seaweed Brain." She claimed putting another waffles into the microwave oven to try again.

"You can't blame me!" I said appalled.

"Watch me," Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at me. Suddenly, I didn't the new Annabeth. I saw the girl in the orange camp T-shirt and the cut off jean shorts that let the pockets show. Her hair up in a messy pony tail with that same smart little smirk resting on her lips. That girl that could make me feel like a complete idiot, but she could also make me feel like I was on Cloud Nine.

I pulled myself out of the memories and headed over for my cell phone. I fumbled with the keys and finally gave up. I was such a klutz in the morning. I set down the phone on the counter as soon as I reached the counter in the kitchen again.

"What numbers would you like to reach sir?" PAC's voice came over my kitchen.

"Thalia, Nico, Grover, Clarisse, Chris, and go ahead and call up Malcolm please." I answered running my fingers through my hair.

A couple of rings and beeps later three people picked up. "Hey PAC," "What's up Percy's house?" "A house can call?!" The first one was Nico. The second was Grover. And then the third was none other than Chris Rodriguez.

About two or three seconds later to more answered, "What do you want Jackson?" "Hey Kelp for Brains." The first was Clarisse. The second was, you guessed it, Thalia.

I waited for a couple more rings to pass until the last person answered. "It's been a long time since I've heard from this number. Hey Percy."

"Hey everyone." I said clearly into the air. Annabeth took a seat next to me and held my hand. "I was wondering; do you guys want to hang out today?"

"Love to," Thalia answered.

"You know it," Nico shouted into the phone.

"Just saw you this morning, but ok." Grover had an obvious grin in his voice.

"What's my incentive?" Clarisse questioned.

"What the wife said." Chris responded.

There was no word from Malcolm which meant he was probably waiting for the answer to Clarisse's question.

"Annabeth is looking for a day of fun. She wants to go bowling and roller skating." I answered Clarisse hoping to win her over with the "It's for Annabeth," tactic.

"I'm there for the Brain Child!" Clarisse replied quickly.

"I'm there." Chris replied.

There was a bit more silence from Malcolm's line. I was holding my breath and Annabeth's nails would have been slicing me open if I wasn't invulnerable. "Annabeth…" Malcolm's voice was calm. The others had already hung up. "I haven't heard from you in so long. I'll come to Percy's and see you. Then, we're going out. Ok?"

"That sounds great Malcolm." Annabeth sighed in relief releasing my arm from her death hold.

His line went dead and my house was suddenly quiet. Annabeth took a deep breath and relaxed at my side. She looked toward me looking relieved.

"Percy, this is going to be awesome. I can't believe that Malcolm is even talking to me. My own mother won't talk to me." She said hopping up and pulling her waffle out of the microwave oven. She picked it up with her hands and didn't bother with any butter or syrup.

"Annabeth, I have a question. Well no, it's more of a request. Will you do something for me?" I wondered. I spun around to face Annabeth so that she was sitting down and I was on the other side of the counter.

"What is it Seaweed Brain?" Her cheeks were puffed up with the waffles that filled her mouth. But, her eyes had that captivating look to them that made you almost see the gears turning in her head sorting out the situation around her.

"I need you to uh, do me a favor." I worded out my request. I was probably just ticking her off.

"Spit it out you Earth Head!" Winner, winner, chicken dinner on the ticked off thing.

"I want you to a quit your job." She was in a good mood today. This would be a good time to bring this up.

"What are you talking about Perseus?" Annabeth pushed herself of the barstool and put a hand on her hip. She looked like a real prissy.

"I think you should quit your job." I said calmly.

"Perseus, this is not funny." She sad changing her position so that her arms were crossed over her chest again.

"I'm not joking!" I shouted stepping her way.

"I'm not listening to this now!" Her tone was gruff and caked with annoyance just before she stormed off toward the bedroom. The door slammed and then the lock clicked.

"Great…" I groaned.

"Mr. Jackson, you have visitors." Ray's voice echoed through PAC's system.

"Let them up; give them the extra key card." I said lifelessly pulling myself together for the onslaught of people that were coming up the elevator.

"No problem Mr. Jackson." His voice cut off in my penthouse and I heard the slight noise of the elevator preparing to receive passengers. The slight groan of the gears and then silence as the electric cart scaled the elevator shaft.

_Ding!_ The elevator sounded and Annabeth came out just as the doors were opening. Malcolm was the first to step out and Annabeth ran straight for him. She tackled him in a hug and both ended up laughing.

"Malcolm, it's so good to see you." Annabeth said in almost a sob. It was then I saw the glisten of tears that were streaking her face.

"You too, believe me, it hasn't been the same without you around Lieutenant." Malcolm said calmly still holding his half-sister in his arms.

Her responding chuckle was rather weak. He held her still not daring to move her as the other people filed out of the elevator. Grover gave me an awkward high-five that let me know we were cool. Clarisse cuffed my arm while holding the hand of Chris. Thalia and Nico plopped down on the couch nodding in my direction and smiling. Juniper appeared out of nowhere latching onto Grover's arm and kissing him on the cheek.

Malcolm finally dropped Annabeth from his arms. She rested her head on his chest and took a couple deep breaths before wiping her eyes and coming to my side.

"I may hate what you say, but you're still my Seaweed Brain." She whispered fiercely into my ear.

"I can't hate you." I whispered back. "You guys ready to get going?" I bellowed to everyone.

"You know it!" Grover shouted yelping and jumping when Juniper pinched his ass.

I looked over seeing Thalia and Nico making out on my couch. "Oh come on you guys, what are you college students?"

"Yea," The both answered pulling away from each other. It had slipped my mind at the moment that they were, in fact, younger than me and still in college. They had just recently gotten into their twenties actually.

"Everyone go down stairs, and we'll get going." I said calmly grabbing my jacket from the coat rack. Here we go…

* * *

**This was a major filler chapter. Yea, yea, it's a little short, but i had to put some memor stuff and then set up that nice little fight, next we get to go roller skating and bowling! **

**See the green button? Press it! You know you want to! it's like waving a cookie in front of a toddler. You can't resist because you want the next chapter. And, I need reviews to make that happen! **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	8. Bowling Alley

**Wow, y'all are awesome. I love getting all these reviews. **

**IMPORTANT: I was not able to update sooner because i was attacked by a virus. My computer shut down and i could do nothing. So, I had no updates last weekend and it hasn't worked till yesterday. I'm extremely sorry.  
**

* * *

Ray looked a bit shocked to see me with my arm around Annabeth whispering in her ear when we got out of the elevator. Clarisse was in a spirited debate with Juniper on how girls should smell. I really don't know, but that's what it sounded like. Nico had his face buried partially in Thalia's hair kissing her neck and whispering to her. She was laughing a little. Chris was talking with Malcolm about some bowing match they had seen.

"Mr. Jackson, taking your party with you?" Ray wondered opening the door for us. I smiled at him slyly pulling my keys from my pockets.

I unlocked my doors and noticed Nico and Thalia slide into the back. Clarisse, Chris, Malcolm, Juniper, and Grover all climbed into the Rodriguez's Pathfinder. Annabeth got into my passenger seat and I climbed into the driver's. I turned on the car and "Drink and Dial" blasted through the speaker system. Annabeth broke into gut busting laughter. I turned it down quickly shocked by the sudden outbreak of noise.

I restarted the CD and didn't give any orders to PAC as she uploaded to the car. Annabeth calmed down and relaxed back into her seat. I kissed her forehead quickly before buckling myself in. I pulled out of the parking spot turning the wheels so that I could make it out of the lot. For some weird reason, I stopped for all of two seconds to adjust my mirrors.

I adjusted my rearview mirror and moved my hand to reveal the back. It caught the two of my college aged passengers sucking face. I sat there shocked for a bit and Annabeth started giggling asking what it was.

She turned around seeing the two and quickly turned back to the front. "Oh, you guys, come on. No one wants to see that." Annabeth groaned her face paling seeing the girl that had lead her to camp in a lip lock with the boy she had led to camp.

"Don't look." Nico suggested breaking the kiss.

Thalia leaned into his side and a devious smile broke across her face. "Like what you see Kelp for Brains." Her voice came out evil in a sense. Thalia's shirt was knocked a bit askew. It revealed the tops of her breast and that smile was still on her face.

"Perseus!" Annabeth smacked my arm and I came back from my zone out. I put the car in forward and continued out with out a glance backwards or to my side where I could feel Annabeth's daggers she called eyes in the side of my skull. I'm a dude. Sue me!

We drove out toward our first destination, the bowling alley. We kept the music down as we drove into town. Annabeth was curled up next to the window. I tried to caress her leg, but she avoided it.

"Come on Annabeth, I didn't mean anything by it." I exclaimed shooting an evil glare back toward the daughter of Zeus in the back.

"It's not that. I'm just thinking Percy. I promise." She grabbed my hand setting it on her calf.

"Fine…" I said not completely accepting it, but figuring it was all I was getting for now.

I pulled my hand away from her leg so that I was able to turn into the lot. I parked right next to the door and Chris pulled in next to me. I did a two finger salute and cut my engine. We all climbed out and Annabeth placed herself under my arm like some sort of ornament.

I kissed her neck sweetly and she giggled. I didn't want her to feel like she had to display herself as my girlfriend. I just wanted her there as Annabeth. She pushed me away playfully and I pulled her with me.

We all went inside getting two lanes. The lady gave us all the shoes we needed and printed me off a receipt. She said she was scribbling down a thank you. I picked it up and looked at it. It was her phone number. I stuffed the receipt into the nearest trashcan and she frowned.

All the little kid parties stared at us as we pulled our shoes tight and started picking out balls. The first lane team was Malcolm, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, and me. The second lane team was Nico, Thalia, Chris, and Clarisse. It was as close to even as we were going to get. Nico considered pulling up a skeleton to even it out, but told him that that would scare too many people to explain to Chiron.

Chiron was like a parole officer for the other older half-bloods. If you rose to much hell he'd find some way to punish. He'd take away your favorite magic item or block any IM-ing you had with magical creatures and gods. It kind of sucked when you were Poseidon's son and a small actor whose face was posted for every crime as a past fugitive.

"Ok Jackson, let's see who can beat you this game." Clarisse said picking up a fourteen pound ball. "Nothing up my sleeves." She promised pushing her sleeves up her arms.

"Ha-ha, let's see it Clarisse." I said jokingly picking my ball up. Fifteen pounds, just heavier than hers.

She nodded and then took her stance to start. She cracked her neck to the left once to the right once and then went forward. She released the ball onto the greased flooring and watched it roll toward the pins. It looked pretty good, but this was my game. I could control the material they used for the majority of the bowling balls and win easily. They were made out of some special kind of marble that wasn't too expensive and my dad was the earth shaker. The earth was mine to control. I flicked my hand to the side once and her ball flew into the gutter.

"Jackson!" She screamed as it registered as a gutter on her frame.

"Yes?" I questioned innocently just before rolling mine down the lane. Strike, there was no surprise there. "Better luck next time Clarisse." I said calmly before sitting back down.

"That was mean." Annabeth whispered under her breath into my ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I claimed chuckling a bit. I would let the rest of the game be fair. I would still win too.

"Fine Seaweed Brain, deny it." She laughed stepping up to get her ball ready. Thalia was already rolling hers and I saw her nose twitch. Suddenly, her ball lined up perfectly and she got a strike. Nico applauded as she took a seat on his lap. I still thought it was weird.

Annabeth smiled and rolled hers off easily getting a strike with no help from me. That was Wise Girl for you; she'd know how hard to toss it and where to aim. It was like simple mind math to her. I clapped a couple times really loud and got a couple stares. Annabeth sat down on my right leg and smiled as Malcolm jostled her hair on the fly by.

He did the same as his sister and sat down taking a swig from a Coke bottle. Where did that come from? When did he get up and get a soda? Oh well, he can have his soda.

Chris was lining up and Nico had the evil gleam in his eye that said gutter ball all over. Chris rolled it off perfectly fist pumping already. The ball swerved to the side toward the gutter and Clarisse shot me a nasty look. I held up my hands in surrender just as the ball landed in the gutter.

"Jackson!" Clarisse roared standing up.

"I didn't do it. I swear." I stood up in defense. "All of the children of the Big Three can do that." I explained.

Clarisse turned to Thalia. "Don't look at me like that Clarisse. I'll zap your fat ass back to the twentieth century."

"Then, it was your boyfriend." Clarisse hissed not even shaken by Thalia's threat which was completely achievable by the daughter of Zeus.

"Yea, it was. But, if you beat me up I'll put you in the Fields of Punishment." Nico threatened.

"What threat can Jackson dig out?"

"How about an earthquake at your house? Or maybe I could form a tsunami? No wait I could just drown you." I suggested as Grover went past me to get to his ball.

"Fine," Clarisse settled in her chair.

"Go G-man!" I said noticing the spare he had just achieved.

"Thanks Perce," He high fived me and let Juniper step up. "Good luck June." Juniper now goes by June so that no one suspects her as a tree. We only call her Juniper when it's just half-bloods.

She rolled on and we continued the game. No one cheated anymore but needless to say I won. Clarisse was as angry as a wild boar and her father combined. Chris was trying to calm her down and had to step out to grab a smoke to relax. Grover and Juniper were laughing at Nico who had fallen on his butt by crossing the line and slipping on the grease. Thalia was pressing her lips together to make sure she didn't laugh at her beloved. Annabeth had already let out a peal of laughter a couple of times and now was calm enough to act like Thalia.

I ignored them mostly searching for my wallet. Annabeth held out my wallet to me smiling. I took it from her grip and kissed her on the forehead.

"Why do you need your wallet Seaweed Brain?" She asked. Her blonde hair was framing her face perfectly and the grey eyes were quizzical.

"I want some nacho cheese fries." I explained wishing we were alone back at the penthouse.

"I'll come with while Nico works on degreasing his ass." Annabeth laughed involuntarily as she stood to follow me to the ordering counter.

She leaned on the counter, and the poor teen on the other side let his jaw drop. His face was full of acne probably from eating too much of the greasy goodness they served here. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he partially snapped out of it.

"How may I help you sir?" Acne face said like a little robot not even bothering to look away from Annabeth.

"Yea, I'd like a large order of nacho cheese fries and two pitchers of Coca-Cola." I responded pulling two twenties from my leather wallet.

"Right away," Acne face's mind was still focused on the blonde twenty one year old sitting at his counter with me. He hadn't even realized she was with me.

I turned away looking out at Nico and Thalia in a heated discussion. Suddenly, Nico pulled her into him and smashed there lips together and she pushed away and smacked him. I heard one cuss word escape her lips and had to run toward them.

"You guys, you guys," I shouted and then switched into a harsh whisper. "Kiss and make up or break up and separate to different sides of the benches."

"Why should we?" Thalia spat, not taking her evil eyes off of Nico.

"Because there are little kids that don't have your… vocabulary." The little kids around us were whispering to each other and the parents had covered some of the others; ears.

Thalia and Nico shook in a truce for the moment and sat down. Within twenty minutes they would probably would be Eskimo kissing and snuggled into each other's side. Then I would me trying to cut down PDA for the kids' sake.

I turned away and headed back over to the counter. Annabeth was leaned away taking tiny steps backward toward me. The acne faced kid was trying to talk to her with my fries and soda beside him.

"Annabeth, I'll get the food. You go back to the lane." I whispered kissing her on the cheek and sending her on her way.

"Thanks," she muttered turning and walking away.

I grabbed the french-fries and pitcher and tried to walk away without a look toward the kid. I couldn't help myself. He was gape mouth at me looking jealous on levels more than one. I set down the food and walked up to him.

"Kid, close your mouth, before the flies go in. Now, stop looking at my girlfriend. I suggest you stop eaten the food here too. It might help your face clear up." I picked the food up again and walked away.

I set down the food on the table on the end of our lane and watched as everybody attacked the food. Grover waited patiently as everyone finished it off. He ripped the paper plate apart and slowly ate it. I still thought that was a little weird.

"Nacho cheese and paper, that's an interesting mix there Grover." Juniper, aka June, said wiping the cheese from his scraggly goatee.

"Why thank you June." He said kissing her quickly. She giggled wiping the cheese away that he had deposited on the side of her face.

Everyone sat around a little longer taking off their shoes slowly and then taking them to the counter. Annabeth was laughing at Nico and Thalia who were still in their little quarrel. There timer wasn't up yet, they had about ten more minutes until was wrong.

We made our way to the cars and laughed the whole way. Even Clarisse was laughing. She had that twisted sense of humor that had been triggered when Grover had tripped "accidently" on her foot while trying to get to the counter with his shoes. It was sick and twisted and mean, but it was her sense of humor.

I climbed into my Hummer checking my watch. It was around 1:30. I had to keep Annabeth from wanting to go to work and I wanted her to have fun. I started the engine and idled in the parking spot as the rest of my group loaded up. Annabeth was still chuckling a bit as she hoisted herself into her seat.

"Still want to go roller skating?" I wondered backing out of the parking spot. Check rearview, check back window, is Chris following? Ok, we're good.

"You know it!" She trilled turning up the radio so that we could sing like idiots all the way to the skating rink.

* * *

**WOOOO! To the skating rink. Who else is going to fall down on this outing. Nico and Grover have already gone down. Skating its going to be fuuuuuuun. **

**Press the green button and review if you want the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	9. Skating Rink

**Yayy, i finally finished this chapter. Welcome to the skating rink you guys. Thanks for the great reviews. **

* * *

Once again on that one short trip to go skating those two college demigods in the back seat started making out. I kept my eyes off of the scene. Annabeth and I were both singing Daughtry now and laughing at each other.

I heard Thalia moan Nico's name and I shivered. Annabeth shut her mouth for a second and looked scared. It had to be the funniest look had ever seen on her face. She stuck her tongue out opening her mouth and pointing to the back of her throat.

"You have to learn to ignore it." I mouthed because the music was too loud to talk to her.

"You haven't learned yet." Her lips formed the words elegantly without a sound.

I had to turn away almost missing the parking lot entrance to the skating rink. The spot were narrow and unlikely for my huge SUV to fit in any of them. So, I simply used two parking spots. Chris tried to use only one parking spot and barely succeeded. He gave me thumbs up and cut his engine. I took the keys out of my ignition just after putting on the parking break.

I jumped from the seat bending my knees slightly to take in the impact. I jogged over to Annabeth's side and opened the door for her. I held out my hand to her and she took it gingerly and leaped from the car easily. Nico and Thalia were standing by the back door straightening them selves some what. They were trying to look presentable for society standards. Too bad that was slowly declining.

"You two, kids come here too. No f-bombs and… just keep it PG ok." I said passing by. I wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist and kissed her cheek as we walked the rest of the way. The others followed us in one by one, or two by two. I got us all wrist bands and we all worked on putting them on.

I wrapped on around Annabeth's wrist and held her hand. I kissed the top of her hand and led her inside the second set of doors.

Everyone was buzzing around excited as Aphrodite at speed dating. Yes, I have seen it in real life and she surprised me as I was trying to get a drink at the bar. No, I was not a participant. I had been at the bar and it had happened to be speed dating night. I watched from the bar as the guys circled around talking for three minutes and then moving on.

Little kids were chasing each other skating across the carpet as fast as they could. One kid was around sixteen and more of a professional than anyone else in the building. His buddy was chasing him up a ramp and I thought he was cornered. He jumped up over the wall that separated the wood floor of the main rink.

I watched in awe until he turned my way and winked. It was Apollo. He had made it to the skating rink as a show off. His friend that had been chasing him was Hermes which I thought was odd. I thought Hermes would have had more experience on moving shoes.

Annabeth didn't seem to notice and pulled me toward the main rink. She seemed to have no trouble on the inline wheels. I stepped off the ledge carefully and struggled a bit on the wheels. I had a feeling that I would be the one ending up on my ass during this activity of the day.

I wasn't the first luckily Nico stepped onto the floor and immediately fell down. Thalia laughed at him and tried to skate circles around him and ended up on the ground as well. But, that was more Nico's fault since he had pulled her down.

Malcolm rolled his eyes at the two who were kissing to make up and headed our way. He had obviously been on skates more than once or twice. He took his sister's hand and pulled her out farther onto the floor. They seemed perfectly in sync as they stayed on step as they went quickly around the floor.

Apollo was suddenly at my side with Hermes following. I was surrounded. I huffed a complaint as they pushed me backwards toward the wall to talk.

"Are you going to be able to take your eyes off her so we can talk Percy?" Hermes wondered having my right arm pinned to the wall.

"He'll have to; his dad is getting pissed." Apollo noted holding my left arm.

"What does my dad want?" I wondered getting pissed my self.

"He says he needs to talk with you about your life decisions. Or something like that." Apollo waved his free hand dismissively.

"Tell him, when he wants to have a real talk her can talk to me face to face. He's already promised to summon me." I shot back not liking that I had come out to have fun today with Annabeth and my friends and these stupid Olympians were in my way.

"We'll tell him. We've got to stop by the ole uncle's house later today." Hermes said way too happily. "See you later Jackson." Hermes messed up my hair and skated straight for the far wall. He was going to hit until he dissolved straight through the wall.

"Catch ya later Perce." Apollo punched me in the arm and follow in suit after Hermes.

"Clear the floor." Someone announced over a megaphone. "We're going to do roller blade dancing. If you think you have a shot grab a partner and get on the floor. We'll have judges skating around to see who won." The person announced. Annabeth started my way with questioning eyes and I waved her off toward Malcolm. They partnered up waiting at center floor for other couples. A few more skated out most being between the ages of fifteen and eighteen. Annabeth and Malcolm were definitely the eldest in the competition.

A slow song started that sounded like a waltz came on and some of the fifteen year olds looked a bit confused. I watched from the sides as Malcolm straightened up as well as Annabeth and they took off into an intricate dance of planned skill. The judges had on name tags and were watching as some couples swayed while center floor was precision and skill.

The song closed off to an end and the observers went into wild applause. Annabeth and Malcolm bowed gracefully and then skated back to center floor as if they were figure skaters. I had to admit to throw something like that together was amazing. It seemed as if their minds were attached and they knew each others moves before they were made.

The guy with the mega phone came out onto the floor carrying two ribbons and handed them both one. Malcolm hugged his sister closely. Annabeth returned her brothers hug quickly taking the ribbon and skated my way.

"Annabeth, that was amazing." I gawked as she skated right into my arms. She kissed me sweetly and the still watching audience awed. Annabeth pulled away flushing a deep scarlet up to the tips of her ears.

I moved the hair away from her face and her meek smile grew into a lovely smirk. She was obviously proud of herself. I would have been. It was great to see her and her brother out there being a team again. The unbeatable team, that's how they were always known. That's what they were; there was no denying that.

The people around us flooded back onto the floor looking satisfied with the little show they had received. Annabeth twined her fingers through mine and then lead me up toward the food counter. She ordered a plate of nachos that of which we would split. Two Cokes one diet the other regular. Guess who's who? Hah, she barely at anything anymore even though her figure had always been perfect to me.

We sat down with our food at one of the table with skates still on our feet. She laughed at my foot slipped away from me just before I could sit down and I fell down.

"Good thing I was holding the food." She giggled setting all of our stuff down. Annabeth extended a hand to help me up and I refused to take it. "All guys are stubborn." She rolled her eyes taking a seat.

I pulled myself up into my chair and took a deep breath. "Sorry, I didn't realize you had so much experience on wheels."

"Marble is the best to skate on." She claimed taking a chip and breaking it in half before taking a small girlish bite.

"How would you know?" I asked stuffing a full chip into my mouth. These nachos were pretty good for a skating rink. I had to admit, though it really wasn't that hard to put melted cheese over chips.

"Well," Annabeth started covering her mouth as she chewed a little more. I was getting annoyed with this girly girl crap. Gods, she used to eat burgers with a face covered in ketchup and grease until we threw a napkin at her face. Where was that girl now? "I was supervising building up in Olympus and I needed a way to get around faster. My mom suggested I get a segway and it was too big for some of the places I needed to get to. So, I got a pair of roller blades and went around Olympus on them. It was great. I got really good at it too and Marcus came up and helped all of the time. So, we are skilled when it comes to rollerblading."

"I can clearly see that now." I joked sticking another chip into my mouth.

"I can teach you how some time if you'd like." Annabeth offered taking another small bite.

"I know how to skate." I claimed. She raised her eyebrows quizzically. "I'm just not good at it." I said quietly stuffing yet another chip into my mouth.

"Figures," she laughed standing up from the table. She threw her cup away into a near by trashcan. "Come on Seaweed Brain, I'm going to teach you how to really skate." She pulled me to my feet effectively making me stumble and fall on my ass yet again. This time I dragged her with me. We sat there laughing for a bit trying to get back up.

"Perseus Jackson, who is this girl and why is she suddenly with you?" A paparazzi man asked as we tried to get up. I shielded my eyes as I bulb flashed in my face.

"Go away," I hissed filling with rage. I finally got to my feet and Annabeth to hers. We skated down the ramp and onto the floor as the paparazzi guy followed. Damn it, this guy was going to follow us anywhere with that damn camera.

"Percy, who was that?" Annabeth wondered skating right next to me as I struggled on my skates.

"It's that damned paparazzi guy had been following me for weeks because of the modeling I just did." I said quickly almost falling on my face but saving myself.

I tried to steady myself but I found it unbelievably and utterly impossible. Annabeth grabbed my hand and pulled me along telling me to relax. I did as told locking my knees and getting to a stand still so that I was just in tow as she skated backwards. This seemed too easy for her.

"Wise Girl, I have a paparazzi goon on my tail and you are skating backwards with me as if it was no big deal." I said calmly as she crossed over turning around the corner. A flash caught and I blinked away the spots in front of my eyes.

"Because it is no big deal, I came out to have fun and gods damn it that's what we're going to do. Plus, they might get some good pictures." She laughed turning the corner once again.

The flash went off again and this time she stopped turning. We went off course slamming into a wall. She laughed as if it was no big deal just before I stopped myself with locked arms. Annabeth wrapped her arms around my neck pulling her self into my chest. A smile broke across my face just before she pressed her lips to mine. The flash went off once twice then three times in the darkness of the skating rink that had over taken during a song with neon lights on the ceiling.

"Clear out, clear out," Clarisse bellowed pushing the camera guy away from the scene. I turned away from Annabeth and her lips pressed up against my cheek purposefully.

Clarisse and Chris were standing there with arms crossed staring at us. "What?" Annabeth asked innocently.

"Why don't you just pose for the camera brain child." Clarisse suggested rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't trying to; it just happened." Annabeth said truthfully skating away.

"Don't let her get into your head Perce. I know what the model types are like. They get what they want through manipulation." Clarisse hissed and me.

Oh yea, Clarisse knew the modeling type. Hell, she used to be the modeling type. Once she hit age eighteen she was as gorgeous as any model. She was still tough to the core. She had worked as a model for two years and then set it aside to focus on the other half of her life.

"Clarisse, I'm the modeling type." I rolled my eyes skating past her after Annabeth. What I found funny was that she was the one who wasn't the model.

I'd had a couple of odd moments with the modeling portion of my life. I acted, I was a marine biologist, and I was a model. Yes folks, the Seaweed Brain is multitalented. But, modeling had been awkward when Clarisse had been chosen for the same swim suit shoot that I had been assigned to. It was supposed to be fun, so his manager said. Posing with a beautiful model from the fashion industry, that model had happened to be Clarisse.

We were ankle deep in a lagoon posing for the camera man. Suddenly, he got a wild idea that the shot should be more intimate. So, considering we were getting paid, we acted. It was the worst two to three hours of my life, and I had suffered a pretty damn hard punch from Chris soon afterwards.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted skating straight for me. I stopped in my tracks and she skidded to a stop in front of me. "What time is it?" She begged trying to grab for my watch.

"Uh," I looked down at my watch noticing the time for the first time today. "It's about six thirty." I answered sheepishly.

"Percy, I have to get to work!" She shouted heading off toward the edge of the rink.

"Actually, Annabeth I still want to talk to you about that…"

She whipped around looking suddenly angry. This was going to be a long conversation…

* * *

**I can't wait to write this next part it should be fun. Tell me what you think by pressing that lovely green button.**

**Sincerely, **

**wisegirlindisguise**


	10. Deal?

**Sorry you guys i know i am so mean leaving you at that cliff hanger for the argument. But, there is some great yelling right here at the beginning so have fun and READ!**

* * *

"No Perseus! I am not quitting my job!" Annabeth screamed at me. We were standing in the middle of the skating rink parking lot. I had asked her simply and calmly to quit her job and she had jumped off the cliff with her no's.

"Why not? What is so important to you in this job?" I said calmly leaning against the side of my Hummer. I didn't want to yell at her. She was still Annabeth.

"It's not the job Percy! It's, it's…" Her sentence trailed off into nothing and I wonder if I already knew the answer to this.

"It's your pride; isn't it?" I said pushing off the car. My hands hung by my sides uselessly.

"No…" He voice came out low and nearly inaudible.

"Why? Annabeth why won't you just quit?" I wondered slowly getting closer to her.

"Because…" She shouted and then lowered her voice to almost a whisper, "Because, you've done so much for me and I just have to do something for myself. You've given me shelter and food and clothes. I just have to be able to do something for myself. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know that." I whispered my arms snaking around her waist and pulling her close to me. "But, you're just hurting yourself more by keeping this job. I don't want to see you hurt Annabeth."

"Why do you care so much? I left you behind. I broke your heart. You're supposed to be mad at me." She buried her face in my chest and I could feel the steady leak of tears that hadn't sounded in her voice yet but were very clearly on her face.

"Because Annabeth, I never stopped loving you. You left me behind that day and I thought to make you happy I would let you go. I tried, but you were still every where. Every time I was acting on the set of the Percy Jackson movies I could help but to talk to the one girl playing you. Even though she didn't look like you at all I could help myself. I feared it was as close to you as I would ever get again." I spoke firmly calmly trying not to show the fear in my words that she would leave again. "I love you Annabeth. All I want is to keep you close." I whispered into her hair.

"And, if I quit my job, what can I do to help you with payments?" Annabeth asked not even moving to look my in the eye. I didn't mind.

"You don't have to help at all. I just want you at my side." I said mindlessly. It was the answer that I hoped would get her to quit.

"I need to help though. I can't just sit by and watch you bring in all the money." Her voice was level as she spoke as if this was an everyday topic for her though I had known we had never had this conversation before. Annabeth had never told me that she wished she could help me financially and I had never considered it. I always paid my bills with ease because they were no big deal.

"How about, next time I go on a modeling job I talk to some people and we get you into the profession everyone thinks you have?" I guessed pushing her away from gently and holding her at arms length.

"Ok, I'll quit my job. But, I have to get another job soon ok?"

"Thank you, and ok. I'm ok with that deal." I pulled her in hugging her closely. "Let's get the others and we can go out for dinner tonight."

"Actually, I have a question."

"Fire away Seaweed Brain." She giggled gripping my hands in hers.

"Why were you posing for the camera man following me?" I asked truly puzzled to the fact.

"I didn't mean to Seaweed Brain; I swear. I wanted you to relax because those paparazzi people made you tighten up to the Percy I knew during the war. I didn't want him back; I wanted this Percy." Annabeth pleaded truly and genuinely honest with her answer.

"Ok," I pulled her along with back into the skating rink lobby. Everyone was waiting and watching as we had fought made up and then talked a bit more. I guess we were more interesting then the T.V. in the corner.

"You guys done fighting?" Grover wondered clopping his feet nervously.

"Yea, we're done fighting." I chuckled.

Nico and Thalia asked for my keys and I handed them over as they headed toward the Hummer. I was kind of grateful considering is he was driving they would be able to make out. Chris and Clarisse passed us smiling slightly and then Grover and June followed after them. Malcolm went last cuffing my arm and patting Annabeth on the back slightly. He jogged over to the Pathfinder and climbed through the trunk door into the back seat.

Annabeth let my arm snake around her and pull her into my side as we headed over to my Hummer. She leaned her head on my shoulder seeming perfectly content in that spot. I hear her sigh heavily and I left it be figuring it was a sigh of satisfaction. She opened the door and I came behind her grabbing her hips and lifting her into the car. Annabeth was by far one of the lightest people I had ever lifted.

Nico started the engine whipping out of the parking lot. I prayed to the gods that the tree guard also worked for pedestrians, lighting poles, and other cars. I gripped the door handle still slightly praying. Thalia was laughing in the front seat looking through my vanity mirror at me. Annabeth grabbed my hand forcing me to relax a little bit. I loved this car and gods if he totaled it I would total him.

The ride was pretty nerve racking over all until he parked and cut the engine. I let out a big breath I hadn't realized I was holding and relaxed in my seat just before climbing out. I helped Annabeth down my lifting her off the foot step on the side. She laughed falling into my arm once I released her sides.

Yes, we had arrived. Welcome to Olive Garden. The lady at the podium thought nothing of Nico or Thalia. Nor did she gawk at Grover and June. Malcolm received no reaction as well. But, once Clarisse and I made it through that door her jaw fell slack and almost hit the floor. No, I was not a regular at this particular restaurant, so of course everyone in the first feet foot perimeter around Clarisse and I had to stare at us with eyes the size of the dinner plates in front of them.

"Ms. La Rue! Mr. Jackson! Welcome to Olive Garden." I nodded in the hostess's direction and she feigned fainting.

"How many will you be having tonight?" She asked obviously still staring at me.

"Nine, uh… Megan." I read off her name tag.

"Right this way," She gestured us toward a large table in the back of the restaurant. She set down all the menus and then ran into kitchen causing an obvious fuss to arise as a couple heads poked out the door.

"So, that was interesting." June piped up just as all the heads went back into the kitchen.

"Percy and I have a bit of fame in this town." Clarisse laughed running her fingers through her hair.

"We sure do. Did that magazine ever come out?" I wondered about the lagoon shots we had taken just last month in February.

"Not yet, I think it's just the rumors of us being in the magazine. That was after all my last shots on a set for modeling." Clarisse bragged her obvious fame.

"Yea, yea, big shot." Chris teased kissing her cheek. She flushed scarlet and then propped the menu up in front of her face. We silently looked at our menus as the continuing buzz of everyone around us heard of our arrival.

The waitress came and took our drink orders and then walked into the kitchen squealing. I laughed a bit under my breath as I heard answering squeals. It sounded like a pig farm in the kitchen.

She came back out quickly with our drinks as if she was trying to impress us with her speed. We all thanked her and she smiled kindly to everyone. She took our food orders eagerly and ran off again. Clarisse and I swapped glances and laughed simultaneously.

"Why do you guys always seem to be in on some private joke?" June asked obviously holding Grover's hand under the table.

"Because you weren't on set that day," Clarisse laughed after I spoke remembering that day.

Soon after shooting the pictures for the magazine they let some of my fans onto the scene. I had already been in a couple movies before that and was getting pretty popular. They saw me in Clarisse throwing water at each other since no one was allowed to punch on set. It became some big tabloids thing to see us in public together and so we always laughed when we were in public together now.

"Whatever," Malcolm rolled his eyes and I had completely forgotten he was sitting there. He had his chair leaned up against the wall and a draft beer sitting in front of him. He kind of reminded me of Apollo that time he met me at the bar. I was actually kind of waiting for Malcolm to fall over backwards, but considering who his mother was I doubted seriously if that would happen.

"Malcolm, you're so relaxed. What happened?" Annabeth said truly concerned for her brother even though the statement made me want to laugh.

"You left and I got some help from Apollo with the leadership I had to take over." Malcolm answered calmly rocking on the two chair legs that were still on the floor. He looked a lot like Apollo. Not just the way he was acting but he had the blonde hair. If only he had brown eyes he would be a perfect copy.

"I think you need to stop talking to Apollo." Annabeth patted his leg lightly pushing all for chair legs down to the floor. He rolled his eyes at her and then sipped his beer.

Our food came soon after our little talk about Apollo. I had some chicken set down in front of me and Chris had seafood. I gave him an evil glare as much as possible as he dug into the scallops and shrimp pasta. It was like eating my brothers in front of me. It was appalling. I never ate seafood it was sickening to both me and my father and my sister.

My sister is eleven and just got to camp. Her name is Meredith which in, I think, Celtic means "Sea God" or "Great Lord". I thought it was a very fitting name. She's pretty too. You might be thinking all of the Poseidon kids have black hair and green eyes. No, she had a fine light brown hair and crystal blue eyes like the water you saw in the lake at camp. It was a nice change of pace to see a different looking child at camp.

We ate in mostly silence. We had never grown out of the idea that, while eating, you eat for and to the gods there making dinner silent. The pavilion at camp had always been quiet during meals. Which reminded me, school would be getting out soon for most of the demigods and so camp would be filling up. I would have to make my yearly stop and visit ole Mr. D and Chiron just for the hell of it. Of course, I would visit my little sis and mess up her hair in front of the guys. Then I would threaten the few that hung a little too close. Break my sister's heart and I'll break your face is pretty much how it goes down when it comes to Meredith.

We finished and I asked for the check. Annabeth smiled and then grimaced when she noticed Malcolm starting his third or so beer. He was leaned up against the wall again and though he was coming near intoxication he had no trouble keeping his balance. I started to wonder just how much time he had spent with both Mr. D and Apollo.

The waitress came back with our check. I pulled my credit card telling everyone I would be picking up the check. A few complaints came from some of my more generous guest and then a few nods from my not so generous guests.

I felt it coming. The air pressure had changed. And, a small voice leaked into my head sounding exactly like my dad saying; _we need to talk. _I was about to slip my credit card into the folder when I was sucked right out of the restaurant.

I stumbled out onto a marble floor and felt the water around me. I blinked a couple of times letting my eyes adjust to the water quickly. A man in Bermuda shorts and an unbutton Hawaiian shirt was sitting on a fishing chair of a throne not smiling like usual but scowling.

"Perseus…" He greeted me monotonically.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Why can't my life be easy?

* * *

**Let's face it Perce, your life will never be easy it's not how it works. **

**Now, see that beautiful green button right there? I know you are staring in awe now. If you press it, it giggles. **

**Ok, no i lied it brings up a typie box so put a review there so that it makes me feel good :D **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	11. Percy

**This has to be one of the fastest updates I've done for this story. It's short, but i had to do it. This chapter just screamed ending and i had to! You'll see why. Read on. **

* * *

"PERSEUS YOU CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!" My dad was not only full god, but he was yelling at me! I hadn't been able to look him in the eyes for the past twenty or so minutes. This was getting ridiculous.

"Dad, will you just listen to –,"

"THE WAY YOU'RE LIVING IS A DISGRACE TO MY NAME!" He bellowed effectively cutting me off.

"LET ME GET A WORD IN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The power glow from Poseidon went down immediately and I was able to look my own father in the eyes. "Dad, I haven't done anything wrong." I tried to claim.

"You've disgraced my name Perseus!" Poseidon charged making me sound guiltier than a cereal killer and a rapist.

"I've only lived how you have lived for the past twenty millennia. You are just as bad as I am." I argued.

"If I am as you say I am, then why do I only have two children?"

"I have zero, Dad. Zero, I don't knock people up and leave. You are just as bad as me, and in some areas, you're worse. So, if you want to yell at me for living like a god, go ahead, because you'd be yelling at yourself." My voice was surprisingly serene and calm. I'm not sure how I managed it, but I did.

"Fine Percy, I've just never had one of my children do this before." Poseidon hung his seemingly tired for a few moments.

"But, you'll have your Cyclops son make a room in the labyrinth full of skeleton heads, go figure." I muttered more to myself then anything. I knew he had heard too.

Poseidon cleared his throat and continued as if I had spoken not, "I will forgive you. But please, try to tone it down."

"If you had paid attention at all these last few days, you'd realize I've only had one girl over at my apartment." I interjected.

"I have noticed. Sleeping in the same bed, but innocently just sleeping. Living in the same penthouse, but more like friends then partners." Poseidon made it very clear in his voice of how proud he was of me, not that it mattered anymore. I was old enough by law of the Western Civilization, to make my own decision. None of Dad's approval was necessary. But, it did feel nice to get some respect after being yelled at for the past half-hour.

"Thanks Dad; now, can I go back to my guest at Olive Garden?" I wondered finally sick of being in the palace. I had found it so amazing once, but now his palace was what was left of Atlantis. They still were working on rebuilding the more modern one from when it was destroyed by war.

"I believe they are actually back at your penthouse. Would you like to go there?" Poseidon asked kindly.

"Yes, thanks Dad, again." Poseidon waved at me and I felt myself dissolve into the water.

I stumbled out on the hardwood flooring of my penthouse. I wasn't wet as always, but I always had issues after mist traveling. It would throw me off. The doors to the elevator opened revealing all of my friends. They walked in talking and Annabeth had a worried face on though she wouldn't let anybody see it if they turned to talk to her.

"Welcome back you guys." I greeted just as they all noticed me. Annabeth broke free from the pack and tackled me in a hug. I stumbled back a couple of feet catching my self on the bar. "Nice to see you too," I laughed just before she kissed me on the cheek and dropped from my arms.

"Sorry, I just, sorry." She said quickly blushing furiously.

"It's fine." I reached out tugging on the belt loops of her pants. She walked forward with the motion back into my arms.

"Well Perce, Chris and I have got to split. The dogs might get into the neighbors' yards again." Clarisse spoke up dragging Chris back into the elevator.

"Yea, Thals and I have a party to hit across town. They opened that new club and I hear they have killer music." Nico saluted me with two fingers and then dashed through the elevator doors before they closed. Thalia caught the door with one hand and waved before going inside.

Grover and June were whispering about something and it looked like there was a Bluetooth in his ear. Juniper turned to look at the elevator and noticed it was gone already. She hissed a complaint and turned back to Grover and whispered fiercely to him about something. She turned ran over his the down button for the elevator.

"Sorry Percy, Grover has a mess to clean up at camp before more campers come." June apologized as the doors slid open. She pushed Grover in and he looked worried to say the least. I didn't argue I just let the doors slide close and let the small wave I got from Grover suffice.

Malcolm had popped a squat on my couch. I noticed how he was looking at the way Annabeth was leaned up against my body. I could feel the rise and fall of her chest against my own and her heart beat came out calm and sweet. I would have been able to stand there forever like that with my hands resting on her lower back and her body pressed against me.

"So Annabeth…" Malcolm spoke up.

Annabeth pushed off of me and sat down on the couch next to Malcolm. "Yea…?" A question rested somewhere in that sweet voice.

"Are you going to be staying here? With Percy?" Malcolm wondered each part of the question separated for some sort of emphasis he was trying to imply.

"Yea, I am." She admitted patting Malcolm's leg gently.

"Ok, well, I guess I'll go." Malcolm rose from the couch and cuffed my arm on the pass by to the door. He hit the down button and it took two seconds or so before the doors parted. He stepped inside and waved to Annabeth before the doors closed completely.

I walked over to the couch sitting down next to Annabeth who was looking at the clock in the kitchen. She sighed and leaned into my side seemingly tired. I place a hand on her stomach soothing her. Annabeth's body seemed to shut down for a second at my touch and I smirked.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to get to the bottom of her aloof glance toward the clock again.

"I should be at work now. I haven't even called in." She whispered her voice hoarse but calm.

"Then call in, here," I whipped out my cell phone showing it in front of her. Annabeth took the phone gingerly in her hands and hit a couple buttons. I heard the ring as she held it to her ear. The sound of someone answering caused my breathing to stop for no apparent reason. Was I nervous for her?

"Hey Mike, I need to talk to Rayman…" Annabeth said calmly.

Oddly enough I could hear the man on the other side. "Annabeth, where are you? You're supposed to be on right now." The guy answered.

"Just let me talk to Rayman." Annabeth rolled her eyes waiting.

"Fine, but he is not going to be happy."

"I know…" Annabeth sighed waiting patiently as this dude Mike went to go find Rayman.

"Annabeth, where the hell are you?" Someone screamed into the phone.

Annabeth pulled the phone away from her ear for a bit and then put it back to her ear. "Rayman, I called to tell you I –,"

"Don't even say it you little shit. If you aren't here tomorrow I'll hunt you down. Now, get off the damned phone and get your skinny little ass down here." Rayman shouted at her as I heard her breathing hitch.

"Rayman, I'm not coming –,"

"No, I said hang up the phone bitch and get your ass down here." Annabeth hung up the phone after that lovely comment and got off the couch.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked as she grabbed her jacket off the hook.

"I'm going to work Percy." She hit the button for the elevator up and I sprinted to her side.

"You're not going." I ordered grabbing her wrist.

"Percy, I –," She was cut off abruptly. I kissed her fiercely. Annabeth seemed to melt under my touch and I took it to my advantage. I had to hold her up by pressing her against the wall. "Percy…" She moaned as I began to kiss her neck. "Percy…" She said my name again. I came back to her lips effectively shutting her up. We must have been there for ten or so minutes before Annabeth finally pushed me away.

"That's unfair Percy." She claimed breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen she had been provided.

"It kept you from going didn't it?" I chuckled stepping back over to her and pressing her against the wall. My forehead touched hers as she stared into my eyes.

"I can leave now." She suggested.

I kissed her lightly on the lips smiling. "Do you really think I would let you?"

"No, but I know I'm stronger than you." She whispered starting to wriggle under me and I tightened my grip on her wrists.

"You really think you're stronger than me?" I asked quite curious to the fact on why she would believe such a thing.

"I guess you're right. I'm not going anywhere."

"Except for bed," I picked her up into my arms and started to carry her toward the bedroom. She laughed as I kicked open the door and set her down on the bed. I turned around to get my pajamas and someone was standing there.

"Athena," I whispered under my breath.

"Mom…" Annabeth whispered behind me. Here we go…

* * *

**So, i hoped you liked it tell me if you hate me for such a cliffie, but don't hate me quite yet. I'll get the next chapter up soon. **

**Now, do you see that lovely green button right there. Yes, i did see you look at it. After you've considered it i want you to push it. A nice box is going to pop up and you can type stuff in it. Please, please, write a nice or kind comment about the story. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	12. NO!

**Thanks for the awesome reviews. I love you guys sooooooo much. You have no idea. Read on. **

_

* * *

Last time: "Athena," I whispered under my breath. _

_ "Mom…" Annabeth whispered behind me. Here we go…_

"Perseus Jackson, I never thought I would have to hunt you down about my daughter again." Athena crossed her arms over her chest. I would have expected an evil smile or a smug grin, but nothing. She didn't even want to be here.

"Isn't Annabeth old enough to not have her mom hunting down the guys she hangs out with?" I asked stupidly. I then mentally smacked myself and told me I should have had a V8.

"Jackson, I suggest that you keep your smart comments in you head where I can't hear them." She spat and I immediately sat down and shut-up.

"Mom, you haven't talked to me in four years." Annabeth said cozying up to my side. I received a death glare from Athena. Why was I getting the death glare? Her daughter was the one with her hand on my abs.

"I've been watching from afar." Athena assured her half-heartedly.

"You stopped talking to me when I flunked out of Notre Dame." Annabeth shot sounding more pissed at her mom then anything. Annabeth had been through so much betrayal in her life. It was best to stay with her till she was sick of you and sent you away. Or else, she could get pissed.

"You shouldn't have flunked! You're one of my smartest children." Athena stepped forward fully taking in her statement.

"Malcolm made it to Harvard. He's graduating Harvard! How about you go and congratulate your son instead of pestering the daughter you've abandoned." Annabeth screamed standing from the bedside. "You abandoned me. YOU have no more say in what goes on in my life." She jabbed a finger at her mother and my mouth dropped open. Annabeth Chase was strong, but she had just yelled at her mom. Athena, she had just yelled at Athena, the goddess of war strategy! She could be sent to the fields of punishment for eternity for doing such a thing. It was unheard of. It was risking your life. It was… hot.

"Gods damn…" I breathed as the two went into a stare down.

"You, my child, will not disrespect me. I'm your mother." Athena hissed at Annabeth.

"I know very damn well who you are." Annabeth's fury seemed to be rising higher and higher. I could almost feel the pressure in my ears and I never felt pressure. It was part of being able to dive so deep. I felt bad for any bystander. Wait, that was just me. I feel bad for me. "You are the almighty goddess who thinks just because her kids aren't perfect she can leave them behind."

"I don't think that." Athena recoiled, backing down from the stand off.

"Then… then why did you leave me when I needed you most." That was the first time I noticed the tear that had tumbled over Annabeth's lid and was trailing down her cheek. I made a move to stand and was glued to my seat with the glare I received from Athena.

"I could never do much in the beginning." Athena tried to convince her setting a gentle hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

Annabeth shook it away and backed up. "You shouldn't have left me. I needed you. You were all I had." Annabeth suddenly looked my way and I felt like her words were directed toward me then the goddess they had been intended for.

I rose from the bed and crossed the room to hug her. I ignored the deathly gaze I felt digging a hole in my back. Annabeth buried her face in my shoulder and took the hug.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into her ear soothingly.

"Why? I'm the one who left you." She sobbed into my shirt. I rubbed her back slowly trying to calm her down.

"Because, I should've never let you walk away that day. I should have stopped you like I did today." I kissed the top of her head and she pushed away from me so that she could look me in the eyes.

"I wish you would have. We wouldn't be here right now."

"We would still be together though. Can you handle that?" I wondered as a smile began to break across her face. I used my thumb wiping under her eyes to get rid of the running make-up. Ugh, my Annabeth doesn't wear make-up. Where did that Annabeth go?

"I dream about it every night." She laughed giving me a quick hug.

I suddenly felt Athena's gaze on me again. I turned around awkwardly with Annabeth still in my arms. Athena was frowning at me and I didn't dare let go of the girl in my arms. Annabeth turned around in my grasp to look at her mom.

"Mom, why are you here?" Annabeth asked sounding restless and tired.

"I came because your brother, Malcolm, told me you were staying here with Percy. I wanted to see if it was true." Athena said meekly.

"You never trusted Percy." I could almost hear the roll of her eyes in her voice.

"No, I don't trust his father. He just happens to be much like his father." Athena claimed.

"So, you still don't trust Percy?" Annabeth urged.

"It won't hurt my feelings; I promise." I stifled a grin at the words that had just come out of my mouth.

"No, I don't trust him." She finally said. "He's not like us. He's… he's… he's –,"

"A Seaweed Brain." Annabeth and I said at the same time. We both started laughing and Athena stared at us like we were crazy.

"Is that all? You don't trust my Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked calming down from our random fit of laughter.

"Your Seaweed… Never mind. No, that's not it. Chiron said that both of you need to come back to camp. There's a large onslaught of campers registered this year and he needs your help to ease traffic flow the first day of actual camp. Chiron knew I was coming this way and asked me to give you the message." Athena vanished from sight and I looked at Annabeth with a smile until I noticed the frown on her face.

"What is it?" I asked bending over so that I was at eye level with her.

"Percy, that day I broke up with you," Ouch, it still hurts. "That was the last time I was at camp. I don't exactly have the amazing memories that some of the newer campers are blessed with."

"We'll get through it. We have a lot of the same memories. We can do it Wise Girl." I encouraged hugging her tightly against my chest.

"Gods, I hope so Seaweed Brain." She muttered getting out of my grasp and lying down on the bed.

"What no pajamas?" I wondered as she kicked the covers down to get under them.

"Not when I'm too tired to put them on." She laughed.

"Ok then, no pajamas for Wise Girl." I turned to my dresser wishing I could just wear boxers like usual.

"I don't mind you know." Annabeth giggled behind me.

I whipped around. "What?" I asked quickly not completely registering her words.

"You can wear the boxers. I don't mind." She continued giggling.

"How'd you know…?"

"Most guys do. You're just too courteous to not give a damn." Annabeth was watching me as I fiddled with the belt loop I had been yanking on all day. I was kind of just waiting for it to break.

"Ok…" I walked over to the bedside pulling off my shirt. "Still ok?" I asked as she stared up at my abs. She nodded gulping back the lump that had obviously just formed in her throat. I unbuttoned my pants quickly and let the denim fall to the ground. I crawled into the bed lifting the covers.

"Actually, I think I'll put some pajamas on." Annabeth hopped out of the bed and I couldn't help but to laugh. I watched as she stood with her back turned to me. She pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. She pulled on an old camisole. Annabeth took her bottoms off and then pulled on some flannel pants. She crawled back under the covers after pulling her long blonde hair into a messy ponytail.

"More comfortable?" I asked as she snuggled down into the mattress. Annabeth nodded as her eyelids grew heavy. "Tired?" I asked as her eyes started to close. She nodded again relaxing more and more. "You going to fall asleep?"

"Shut-up…" She moaned just before her eyes shut and Annabeth seem to shut down.

I fell asleep soon after. I felt too tired to sustain any form of consciousness. This time my dream was… eh…

_The sun had just set below the horizon. Apollo had bid our side of the world farewell and continued on in the sun car. Annabeth and I were lying on the side of Half-Blood Hill just behind the safety of the borders. _

_ Lately, the monsters had been acting up because of the war. They're everywhere. They don't seem to realize that; no, they aren't going to get into camp. Go away! It's not happening! They were scratching at the borders like lost puppies. You aren't getting in here so go bug someone else! Try your master down in Tartarus. _

_ "So Seaweed Brain," Annabeth finally spoke up after hours of just sitting on the side of the hill. _

_ "Yes Wise Girl?" I answered turning my head to look at her. She was still staring up at the sky with aviators on her face. I had given them to her for our first month anniversary when the Aphrodite girls demanded that I simply must get something for her. Sunglasses were the best thing in the Stoll's Catalog. Yes, they had a catalog and everything on stuff they could get outside of camp. _

_ "Why do we sit out here every night?" She asked turning her own head to look at me. _

_ "It's kind of peaceful. Plus, we can make fun of the monsters on the other side of the border." I joked looking at a hellhound who was repeatedly smashing his head against the magic. _

_ "I mean it Percy. Why do we do this?" She asked pushing the glasses up her forehead so that they rested atop her head. _

_ "Well, I remember just after the war ended we finally decided to try being boyfriend and girlfriend. We decided it right here on the hillside coming back into camp." I remembered the day sweaty and nasty from fighting. Annabeth was sad about losing Luke, but we became a real couple. _

_ "Then at night," Annabeth continued. "We met here later that week and…" _

_ "Made out," I finished as her voice trailed off. _

_ "Now I know why we do this." Annabeth whispered turning her head back to look at the stars that were looming in the sky above us. _

_ "Why did you want to know?" I asked propping myself up on an elbow to look at her. _

_ "We've been coming out here for months. I just wanted to know why." Annabeth rolled over onto her stomach and crawled my way. She rolled over so that her back hit my chest and I fell backwards. _

_ I let out a soft breath as I hit the ground. I must have let the air hit Annabeth because she shivered. I wrapped my arms around her holding her close to my chest. Goose bumps rose where I touched her and we seemed to forget about the world around us. That was the first night we fell asleep on the hillside. It was also the first night the Stoll Brothers got black mail footage. _

"Seaweed Brain…" Someone, most likely Annabeth, whispered into my ear. I felt someone's lips press to the side of my face warm a soft. "Seaweed Brain, you need to get up. Guess who's here." She whispered softly.

"Grover…?" I guessed lazily not even opening my eyes.

"No, you have to get up." She teased. I could suddenly tell that she was lying on my chest. I could feel her weight on top of me which signified that I was waking up more. It was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Why can't you tell just tell me?" I suddenly heard power tools in my living room and jolted awake. "Oh my gods, what's going on?"

"Aphrodite is here." Annabeth laughed as she tumbled off of me and onto the other side of the bed. "Pull on some pants and get out there. Obviously, she's decided to do some work on your penthouse."

"Ah… crap," I hopped out from under the comforted pulling some jeans off the floor and pulling them on quickly. I grabbed a t-shirt just before Annabeth dragged me out toward the main room.

We entered the room and I almost had to rub my eyes to convince myself that this was a dream. There were men running around with power tools and electronics. Aphrodite had on a pink tool belt and gloves with a pink hard hat. Annabeth squeezed my hand noticing my tension when I noticed the guys installing something in the corners of the different rooms.

"Aphrodite…" I moaned running my fingers through my hair in annoyance.

"Perseus! Oh gods it's great to see you again!" Aphrodite trilled throwing her hand up into the air.

"Why…?" I groaned stepping down the few steps so that I was at the main level. My couch was moved. My TV cabinet, moved. Everything moved. Gods help me.

"I heard from a little bird. Ok, I lied. Juniper told me." Aphrodite ran over to me hugging me tightly. She trilled a high girly laugh as she pulled away and looked at me and Annabeth side by side. "You guys are such and ADORABLE couple! You have to be my favorite in a long time! I can't help myself but to visit!" She continued giggling and then yelled at a man with a drill on a ladder.

"Why are there men in my house?" I demanded rubbing the sleep from my eyes. This could not be happening I did not need this in the morning. Must I remind everyone that; no, I DON'T DO MORNING!

"Like I said Perseus… I mean Percy." I had shot her and evil glare and she corrected herself. "I can't help myself. I came to set up camera to start up my TV channel."

"What channel?!" Annabeth and I ordered simultaneously.

"The Percabeth Channel of course! It was a hit." **(Indeed, this was in one of my first stories and some people really liked it. I did to so here it is.)**

"What the hell is Percabeth?" I asked still not quite able to register what was going on around me.

"My cute little nickname for your couple, isn't it adorable?!" Aphrodite clapped stupidly jumping up and down.

"No!" I shouted trying to calm down and failing miserably. "Get these cameras out of here!"

Aphrodite put her hand up into the air and all of the men froze. They vanished soon after along with their equipment and the electronics. I scanned around making sure that no cameras were anywhere.

"You will not, Aphrodite, NOT set up cameras in my house. Stay out! Get out!" I bellowed at her and her smile faded. She seemed to fade away as she poofed out of my house.

"Percy calm down." Annabeth touched my arm gently.

I fumed a little more storming off toward the kitchen. My coffee cup slid out onto the counter as PAC dispensed it to me.

"PAC, did you catch any readings on that?" I asked annoyed and filling my coffee cup.

"Yes Mr. Jackson," She responded immediately.

I had done a few modifications to my system with some help of Hephaestus kids. We had made each others houses able to identify magic so that we could block it out. It was a way of keeping monsters out of our apartments. It was like taking the safety of camp with us. And now, when ever a kid at camp moved out into their own houses we would pack up our tools and fix their house up the same way. It made our kind that much more safe and we were happy to oblige.

"Block it; also check the readings last night. Block out that one too." I ordered taking a large gulp of bitter coffee.

"Mr. Jackson, the readings last night match with that of Ms. Chase. My systems could hurt her sir." PAC warned.

"Then leave that line open. But, do block the one that was in here this morning. I don't need that in here." I let out a heavy sigh sinking back onto the counter.

"Yes Sir," PAC responded. I heard a small groan of something in the walls. It was the elevator and I hoped that it wasn't for me. No, it wasn't. Ray hadn't called up.

I could hear the soft pad of feet across my hardwood. They continued across the room until the person was at my side. A gentle hand touched my chin and pulled my head to look at her.

"Percy, are you ok?" She asked her stormy gray eyes boring into me.

"Yea," I answered mindlessly realizing; yea, I was alright. I didn't want to think I was. I wanted to punch it out with the three gods I had recently spent time with. But, I was ok.

"Then why are you over reacting? And, don't say you don't know." Her fingers grazed across my forehead as she moved my hair to the side.

"I guess I'm just annoyed." I shook out my hair once she moved her hand and looked back to her smiling. "We're never going to get a break are we?"

"No, we aren't…"

* * *

**There you go two gods in one chapter.**

**The green button is so great. You wanna know why? If you press it you get a bow. Yep, that box can be typed in. Now, put a nice comment please! I'll love you forever!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	13. Back to Camp

**Thanks as always to my awesome readers. I do in fact would like to suggest a story to you all! The story is called "Mortal" the author's name is FireWren. I'm trying to do him a favor because it's sucha good story with only seven reviews. It makes me sad. So, please check it out. **

* * *

"Annabeth get packing! We have to leave in twenty minutes!" I shouted from the kitchen just before my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered hoarsely. The night before had been interesting. Me and Annabeth never actually went too far because we were just annoyed and tired.

"Percy! Man, where are you? It is two hours till the school get out and the demigods will be coming in on the buses in two and a half hours! We need you here." Connor Stoll began yelling at me in the phone.

"Connor, we're on our way. Just give me an hour we'll be there. I'll take the Lamborghini." **(Lately, the Lamborghini is my favorite car manufacturers; they are in two of my stories right now.) **

"It's not me you should be worried about Man. It's Annabeth. There's a rumor that she's coming back and she wanted everything perfect around this time of years. She ran it when she was twelve too." Connor said quickly. He sounded like he was looking around trying to make sure she wasn't looming around.

"Connor, she's here, with me. I'm bringing her with me when I come." I explained and he sighed on the other end.

"Oh, then take your time. We can hold off the kids through check in." Connor's voice was now calm and I could hear the happy chatter oh Travis and others around him.

"We'll be there in an hour." I said a bit irritated with the whole situation and snapped shut the phone. I called on PAC and told her to send a message to Ray at the desk to pull around the Lamborghini.

I sat on a bar stool for a bit with my head in my hands until ray called up, "Percy Man, you're really going to take the Lamborghini on your summer vacation?"

"Yea, I am." I responded. My tone must have been annoyed because the line immediately cut. I could hear the roll of suitcase wheel as they went across the tile toward me. I had a class of scotch sitting in front of me. It was maybe ten in the morning and I hadn't been so stressed this early in the morning in forever. This was only my first glass so I could still drive without getting caught.

"Percy," The sweet voice of Annabeth entered my almost shut down brain. "I'm ready to go." She kissed my cheek and then headed toward the elevator. I took another sip of my scotch and then got up from my seat. I grabbed my suitcase strap and picked it up and on my shoulder. I had an over the shoulder bag not a rolling one. Those just annoyed me.

I turned around and my first thought was, _Holy Crap. _Annabeth was in tight skinny jeans that hugged her perfect hips and ass. She was also wearing a cut off midriff T-shirt. It took me a moment to realize it was her old camp shirt. The shirt was from when we were twelve and now she had cut it to the short length. I think my jaw must have hit the floor because she started to laugh at me.

"The elevator is here." She giggled pointing toward the elevator's interior. I closed my mouth and checked my chin making sure I wasn't drooling. I nodded in her general direction and the walked toward the elevator. A whole thirty minutes in the car to camp… I was going to get myself in some trouble. Gods help me.

We rode down in almost complete silence. The only reason being, that if I opened my mouth I would most likely sound like an idiot. I had had a number of girls over the years, but Annabeth was completely different. I could land her in a night. I couldn't act like a total jerk and feel no shame. I couldn't be the person I had formulated over to last five years. The guy that had a new girl every weekend, the guys that didn't have a conscience, I couldn't be that person. And, I liked it better that way.

Ray greeted us as soon as we got out and wished a good vacation. I always followed the school schedule for my vacations so that I could be at camp when I really needed to. Chiron liked it when he had older campers around to help out. It made it easier on Mr. D. Making it easier on Mr. D made it easier for all the newer campers.

The Lamborghini was waiting and I could feel the excitement of driving my summer car again. It was the fastest of my three cars. The third was a 1965 Shelby Cobra that I bought when I thought it looked like it was from the movie Speed Racer. That was one of those movies you can't forget I had seriously considered buying a monkey at the time.

I didn't take that anywhere. It sat in my personal garage behind the building. Yes, I had my own personal garage; compliments from the owner of the building. So, I let him drive the Cobra once and he wanted it on the premises at all times. He had a crush on my car and it was kind of nasty.

I opened Annabeth's door for her and she squeezed her suitcase in by her feet. I ran over to my side and opened the door. Ray threw me the keys and I caught them easily. I slid into my seat and closed my door. The interior was a deep burgundy, but with the tinted windows and the roof up you couldn't really tell.

I slipped the keys into the ignition and cranked the car. The dash board and radio controls lit up. I could see the outline of Annabeth's face and she was obviously smiling. I revved the engine and then pulled out. It was almost one in the after noon and we needed to be there by one thirty in order to prepare for when school got out at two in the city.

"This is so cool." Annabeth whispered. I don't know if she meant to but her voice was hoarse and… sexy. I felt as her hand slipped into mine. Her fingers twined between mine fitting perfectly.

"It's my favorite car." I mentioned trying to strike up some sort of conversation.

"I can see why." Annabeth's head rested on my shoulder. I turned out onto the next street that would lead onto the back camp entrance road miles away. I hit the gas and we sped up. I could feel as the wheels push themselves harder to go faster. The air was on low and it moved Annabeth's hair that was brushing on my arm.

We drove in silence; the only sound was the turn of the wheels on the pavement and the air conditioner. The silence was nice for once. It wasn't dragging on our minds and it wasn't evil. It was simple silence.

After a good ten to fifteen minutes I turned onto the dirt path. This path was a myth to the young campers or those without cars. It led to the mystical land of the Body Shop and the legendary Half-Blood Parking Garage. I had been notified of this place when I turned seventeen and got my first car. It was a 1999 Ford F-150. The stick shift was killer on that thing but I had managed. Plus, it handled well on the dirt path.

It did make me look like a red neck though. I didn't really mind. Apparently, something about southern boys is appealing to women. I'll never understand, but who plans on understanding girls? They're all mildly moody to some set. I had given up at age sixteen when Annabeth left me.

I pulled easily into my designated spot. Number three of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. Nico's BMW M6 was in the spot next to mine as number two. Recently his spot in the garage had been moved from thirteen because of his love life status which I found odd until I found out that the Parking Garage manager's girlfriend was indeed a daughter of Aphrodite. Thalia's orange Ford Mustang was in the spot next to his. They always brought to cars to camp because they got into their monthly fights and Nico had to go to some night classes because of his slowly slipping grades.

I cut the engine bringing complete silence over the both of us. I could tell she was awake the way her breathing wasn't relaxed as much as it could be. But, I assumed the slight tense of muscles was because with the silence came a greater range hearing. And with that range I could hear footsteps approaching the car. I unlocked the doors ready for the one person who always greeted me when I came to camp the one chick who I knew I wouldn't be able to land ever.

"Hey Percy, welcome back to camp." She shouted opening my door.

"Hey Rachel, it's good to see you again." I squinted at the sudden onslaught of light. The tinted windows were amazing in the early summer sun, but once that door opened you were effectively blinded for the next five minutes.

"Percy, who is that?" Rachel whispered in my ear as she pulled me up out of the driver seat by my arm. She was staring at the blonde getting out of my passenger side with the midriff top and the skinny jeans.

"You know her." I assured Rachel smirking as I pulled my bag from the trunk. I walked over to the passenger side and yanked the blonde's bag from the floor. She took it from me and started walking on toward the exit to the Parking Garage. I stared at her for a moment and then mentally smacked myself for acting like such a teenager.

"Percy, is she a half-blood you found at the schools? Or, is she just one of your teases?" Rachel hissed in my ear running up to my side as I myself began to follow after the blonde.

"Neither," I responded smartly and continued to walk.

"Percy who is she –?"

"Percy, do you want me to hold the elevator?" Annabeth bellowed our way.

"Yea thanks Annabeth," I shouted right back and picked up the pace after shooting a smile at Rachel who had frozen in shock at the sight of her former friend. I slid into the elevator and smiled at Rachel who was still frozen. I gave her a two finger salute as the doors creaked closed.

"Percy was that who I think it was?" Annabeth asked as she leaned up against the back wall of the elevator.

"Depends, who did you think that was?" I asked skeptically. I didn't know if she exactly remembered who Rachel was.

"Was that Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" Annabeth asked annoyed. She knew I knew who she was talking about, but I she had mentioned over the course of her stay with me. I was a genuine jerk.

"Yea, it was." I answered calmly leaning up against the side wall. We hit bottom floor and the doors slid open.

"Let me guess; she still talks to you because she is the only girl you've met that you haven't screwed?" Annabeth decided to be her own little version of a smartass biting at my life style choices.

"Actually, she isn't the only girl. I haven't _screwed_ Clarisse or Juniper either. Also, I didn't fuck Katie Gardner when I dated her for a total of two days. I just dumped her sorry ass." I chuckled realizing that Annabeth had just mixed her facts up. I had beaten the daughter of Athena.

"Whatever Seaweed Brain," She rolled her eyes as we continued to walk toward the big house. "Percy, why are we coming here again?" I could tell that she didn't want to be here. She had hated the place for a while after the war and I could tell the animosity toward the place still hung in her mind somewhere.

"Traffic flow, ever since the war our numbers have grown. Chiron needs help every year trying to herd in all the newbie's that don't have a clue what to do." I explained as the annoying wheels of Annabeth's suitcase knocked against the gravel that sat around the rock climbing wall.

"Well, since I haven't been to camp in a while," she elbowed me in the side and then stepped away again. "I may need a tour guide to… freshen my memory of this place."

"Happy to oblige." I looked at her from the corner of my eye and smiled. "There they all are." I muttered and pointed to the mass of people in front of the big house. It wasn't that many people but they were all spread out and talking to one another.

The first people to spot use were none other then the Stoll Brothers. Annabeth used a rubber band on her wrist and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. Both Travis and Connor did a double take at the sight of her and then began to drool as I had done earlier this afternoon.

"Percy, hey. Annabeth…" Travis muttered stupidly as we came into earshot distance.

"Wow…" Connor finished. "I wish I could get my girlfriend to wear a shirt like that." Connor whispered into Travis's ear expecting me not to hear it. Did I mention they sucked at whispering? Well, they do. They've never been good at it. They're just sneaky.

Travis nodded moronically and then closed his mouth. Lisa Malt wrapped an arm around Travis's midsection and kissed his cheek. They had been dating for a solid year now. Her sister, Wendy Malt, came up the Connor and pulled him into a kiss. If they both got married to a Malt Twin then they would be related by law. Because now, they were just best buds from camp. It got really confusing when you called them the Stoll Brothers and we had to explain it to every camper who asked which was the majority of them.

Every guy standing there stopped staring at Annabeth and every girl averted their evil glares from her when Chiron had rolled in. For this day he was always in his chair so as not to freak too many of the stubborn campers. He looked older then he had last year. He seemed to be aging a lot lately, and I wasn't sure why. Chiron would tell us when the time came. He always did.

"Counselors and Alumni Campers please notify your jobs with Malcolm and then prepare for the arrivals." Chiron did a sweep with his eyes over the people that had gathered. "Ms. Chase, I need to speak with you." He had stopped the sweep with me and Annabeth and I thought I was about to get in trouble until he had called her name.

"Yes Sir," She responded stepping forward and following her teacher off to the side. I continued to stare at her until Malcolm walked up to my side.

"Percy, you are on Cabin Duty. You'll give tours of the cabin wings to the new campers. Oh, and take your eyes off my sister. It's starting to piss me off." Malcolm said calmly and then walked away as if hadn't just basically told me that he would kill me for looking at Annabeth the wrong way.

Annabeth walked back over to me. She had one of those smiles on that said she thought something was humorous.

"What's up with Chiron?" I asked as Malcolm gave her the same job as me. He immediately regretted his decision as he gave her the job, but he didn't change it.

"Well, he welcomed me back to camp, and then said I need to change my shirt before the younger teenage guys from the high schools get here. He's afraid I'll be distracting." Her chest heaved with the small bits of laughter that made no noise.

A couple of horns sounded and I could hear cheers from the other side of the hill. I shook my head at the sound. All the demigods looked forward to camp every year and that sound signified when they got out of the buses we had acquired over the years. Every one of the counselors disappeared to their cabins and the alums wandered over to their job spots.

"Too late now," I chuckled as we stopped at the cabin wing entrance.

"Aw damn," Annabeth faked disappointment.

"Ready for the campers?" I asked as the wave of kids ran into the first barrier of alums who asked for names to put on name tags.

"As I'll ever be." She said excitedly as the kids ran our way. I prepared myself for the onslaught. After three years of doing this it was just something you had to expect the worst of questions. And now, it was no different except for the girl at my side.

* * *

**So there is that chapter, and remember to check out that story. Title: "Mortal" Author: FireWren. Please check it out. Now, back to my signature sign out. **

**See the green button. It's like a Siren. It calls to you to click on its green awesomeness. Then you shall be beckoned to write a nice review to me, the author of this story. The reward of your actions will be a new chapter. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	14. Tag

**Thanks for all the great reviews and remember to check out that Story: "Mortal" by Firewren. He deserves more readers. **

* * *

"If you're new go to your cabin. Any new campers do not stray! This place may not look dangerous right now, but as you know there are some monsters stocked in the woods." I bellowed over the crowd that had gathered in front of us. I could see Meredith jumping up and down in the back trying to see. "Show me your necklaces from last year or year before that and then you can go to your cabin. Annabeth is helping this year as well."

A couple of kids followed my instructions right away and started showing me their necklaces. I saw last years bead on all of them. A lawn chair was the symbol of last year. We had done nothing and so the lawn chair was the most fitting. The year before that was simply a palm tree. We had decided to all take a trip Ogygia. Ever since Calypso got off of her island it had become the best mystical vacation spot. Also, a lot of people had been using it for honeymoon which was why there was a beach house built on the sands.

I let the few through and then everyone else kind of got the idea. The new campers stayed which ended up as only ten or fifteen. Annabeth had a long line of teenage guys standing there to get there necklaces checked. I had all the girls. It seemed a bit awkward. I finally got to the end of my line where Meredith was. She jumped into my arms giving me a hug.

"Hey you," I said as she giggled. Her brown hair hit against my face and I finally put her down.

She hugged me around the waist and said, "Percy, I can't believe I had to spend all of the school year in Florida. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Meredith." I assured her.

"Oh Percy guess what!" She said excitedly.

I wasn't sure if I should be excited or extremely worried. "What?"

"No Percy, you have to guess!" She trilled. A guy with blonde shaggy hair looking like and Apollo guy was heading our way, and I had a feeling it wasn't to see me.

"You got a boyfriend." I said robotically.

"How'd you kno–," She was picked up from behind and spun around once before he set her back down. "Hey honey," She said as soon as she saw who it was. I took a step back distancing myself slightly. Annabeth came up behind me touching the small of my back. I shivered at the odd penetration into my invulnerability.

"It's just me." She assured me from behind kissing my cheek.

"Meredith, you're too young for a boyfriend." I said relaxing as Annabeth kept a calming hand on my lower back.

"I just turned twelve Percy. I'm a seventh grader. Plus, my mom thinks it's great." Meredith said turning our way with _his _arms around her shoulders. "But, it is long distance relationship over the school year."

_Good, _I thought bitterly. I obviously wasn't fond of this boy. I wasn't fond of any of the guys Meredith liked or dated. None of them were good enough for her. She was my little sis and I wasn't losing her to some guy. Not now at least. I was her fatherly figure even though I was her older half-brother.

"Percy, who is that?" Meredith asked noticing Annabeth who was standing to the side and slightly back.

"This is Annabeth. She's…" What was she? I'm not even sure anymore.

"I'm his girlfriend." Annabeth finished giving me a slightly evil eye for not knowing the information before hand.

"So, you can have a girlfriend but I can't have a boyfriend?" Meredith looked up at me with a hand on her hip.

I bent down and looked her dead on in the eye. "I'm twenty-one." I said calmly and then came to full height. "Now, go off to your cabins. I'll see you later Meredith." The boy tried to follow after her and I put a hand on his chest stopping him effectively. "I need to see your necklace from last year before you can go in." My tone was harsh and it possibly scared the crap out of him.

He pulled the leather strap from around his neck and showed the lawn chair bead. I took my hand away and he continued walking after Meredith.

"You have to go directly to your cabin to meet your counselor." Annabeth turned around to talk for me. I was getting ready to start swinging. Something about Meredith being safe from guys got me going. If I was afraid she was going to get hurt I would go to any length. She would not get hurt by men if I could help it. Ever since I had found out the Smelly Game has abused my mother I had watched every possible relationship that hung around my sister. I was the father figure, and the brother. It was my job to be the protector.

"Percy relax, we have to give the tour to the other new campers now, ok?" Annabeth said rubbing my back calmly. I could feel the heat my face and I slowly let it drain.

"Yea, ok." I took a deep breath letting the last of my anger roll out of me. "Ok, I wanted all the new campers that have been claimed already to come here. All of them walked over and smiled. "Good, the gods have done well with our agreement."

"Wait, you're Perseus Jackson?" One girl asked holding the hand of another boy.

"The one and only." I responded tiredly. Somehow all the demigods knew my name when they came into camp. It was like a huge deal to find out where I was working and meet me as a new camper. I don't know why.

"Then where is Annabeth Chase?" Another girl asked.

I had been asked this question a lot over the years. _If you're Percy, where is Annabeth? _I had gotten so used to saying, _I don't know. _I almost said it to that girl before Annabeth stepped in front of me.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." She said calmly. The girls around took in her look and then seemed to question her authority that stood as high as mine. The guys didn't mind at all gawking at the amount of waist that was revealed by her cut off T-shirt. "Now, we have some cabins to tour." Annabeth said turning back to face me and walking off into the wings of cabins. I motioned for the others to follow and we headed on our way.

Annabeth and I started holding hands at some point as we walked and I didn't notice until we had stopped at the Athena cabin. The Athena cabin was now three stories high and would need a new level within the next two years. She stepped inside and was greeted by some old friend who had been fairly young when she had been here last.

One of the guys that had been younger and looked up to Annabeth like an older sister came out and greeted me for the first time. "Percy, right?" He said calmly sticking out a hand to shake. I nodded once and shook his hand. "Thank you for bringing her back."

"This is where she belongs, and I wasn't going to let her stay out there." I responded watching as a five year old Athenian hugged Annabeth's legs as a hello.

"Thanks man, anything you ever need. We're here; all of us are."

"Actually, I need a team for Capture the Flag. I need strategist because it's Poseidon vs. Hades." I said thinking back on how Malcolm had told me not too long ago the starting teams.

"We're there. The Athena Cabin is on your side." He said before heading back toward the cabin. I noticed the back of his shirt was marked with the words counselor.

"Wait, man what's your name?" I shouted toward him.

"Scott," He bellowed back before disappearing into the cabin.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked walking up to me from the cabin.

"I was working on getting a capture the flag team together." I said calmly.

"Let me guess, we're on your team." She said wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling herself closer.

"Is that a problem?" I bent my head down slightly so that our faces were closer together.

"No, you'll need help considering Thalia and Nico will be together." She whispered against my lips since we were closer now. She kissed me gently on the lips and somebody around us made the ech sound. Annabeth laughed and pulled back from me to look at the rest of the tour group we were supposed to lead. I took Annabeth's hand once again and we led the tour group into the top twelve Olympian cabin U. We had six more cabins to go.

Next was Ares, Clarisse had finished her job at the hill helping kids with their luggage and had found refuge at her cabin. She was now outside just sitting there in short-shorts and a camp T-shirt that wasn't cut to midriff. Though now with her model body it wouldn't matter. She'd look go any way. Not as good as Annabeth though, not by far.

We dropped off three kids at this cabin leaving the last five in our group for the other five cabins we would be visiting though most of them would be dropped off at the Apollo and Aphrodite cabin most likely.

"Clarisse, where's Chris?" Annabeth asked as we were about to walk away.

"He said he had to go to his cabin to help out, but I think he went to go smoke over in the woods." Clarisse responded sounding annoyed. I would be too. She hates when he smokes, she especially hates when he lies about smoking.

"The nymphs won't like that." Annabeth sounded a bit surprised just having heard that Chris smokes.

"I don't like it. I gave them permission this year to slap him if they see him." She rolled her eyes and the calmed herself to direct the attention to me. "Jackson, you got anything planned tonight?"

"Meet me before dinner, I'll let you know. Then you can send out the message, but make sure it doesn't get into the wrong hands again." I said slyly. The kids behind us sounded confused and I didn't pay them any attention. Annabeth had a quizzical expression and I ignored her as well.

"Fine, fine, I didn't mean to do that last year, but it won't happen this year." Clarisse promised just as we were walking away.

We dropped of two more at Apollo, then one at Aphrodite. One not so surprisingly was a Hermes kid who had gotten caught up in talking to the Aphrodite girl and had to run back to his cabin. I laughed slightly at him for letting himself get caught up in talking to a daughter of love. That left one with only the main houses to go. Poseidon, Zeus, and Hera stood at the top of the U. Now, where did this little girl go? She was only six or seven and had blonde hair like Annabeth's, but her eyes were a wicked hazel.

"Who is your parent?" Annabeth bent down to talk to the little girl.

"My mommy is Hera!" She said excitedly.

"Oh…" Annabeth stood back up and looked at me funny. "Have we ever had a daughter of Hera around here?"

"No, we never have." I responded looking at the little girl skeptically.

"Come on, we'll take you in." Annabeth offered holding out a hand to the little girl. The little girl giggled holding onto Annabeth's hand and started pulling her toward the cabin. Annabeth laughed as she was dragged along. They disappeared within two minutes behind the door.

I shook my head slowly before jogging over to the door to the cabin and letting myself in. The first door opened into the sitting room just outside the bedroom. I knocked on the door at first and then turned the doorknob. The door cracked open at first and I could see Annabeth sitting on the first bed inside.

I opened it more and saw the little girl jumping on the other bed with a pillow. I stepped in and had a pillow thrown at my face. "No boys allowed!" she trilled still jumping. Annabeth said goodbye to the little girl and then slipped out of the room with me.

"No boys allowed." She teased kissing my cheek.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny." I stuck out my tongue at her like a child.

"Ah, loosen up babe." She wrapped her arms around my waist as we walked out the front door of the cabin.

"Babe, did you seriously call me babe?" I was a bit surprised at her choice of words. She never called me babe; she's called me Seaweed Brain or Sweetie every now and then, but never babe. This was weird.

"Yea, I did. What are you going to do about it?" She asked looking up at me.

"You know what? This is what I'll do." I put my hands on her sides and I was pretty sure she thought I was going to kiss her. She most likely thought wrong; I started tickling her. She freaked out to say the least. I had always known she was ticklish but I had forgotten how ticklish. She squirmed trying to get away and laughed hysterically.

"Percy stop!" She shrilled giving up on trying to get away and working on pushing me away. It wasn't working to say the least.

"Why Annabeth are you ticklish?" I teased continuing to tickle her.

"You know… damn well that I'm… ticklish!" She had to laugh every now and then not able to control it.

People around as started to stare as they looked down at printed schedules their cabin leaders had given them. I stopped tickling Annabeth when I saw Chiron heading toward the cabin U and I pulled her into a hug. She punched me in the chest and I snapped my teeth at her jokingly.

"Don't bite me!" Annabeth gasped as I bit her lightly on the shoulder.

"Why not?" I asked resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Because, it's gross, and I said so." She said as if she were the Queen of England.

"Oh I'm sorry Queen Annabeth let me just bow down to your every command." I joked letting go of her and stepping around to the front to bow.

"Good, and while your at it get me some grapes. And then, you can hand feed me." Annabeth flipped her hair back and then stuck her tongue out like the lady she was.

"Oh that does it!" I hissed and started to chase her. She ran around the U for a bit and people stared, but I don't think either of us minded. Annabeth finally decided to take refuge to a cabin. It just happened to be my cabin.

We tumbled through the door practically on top of each other because I hadn't been able to stop myself when she had halted to open the door that swung outward. We log rolled across the room. I shielded Annabeth with my arms until we hit the far wall. I cursed under my breath as I hit the hard stone and then let Annabeth fall from my arms.

Meredith was standing over us giving us a funny look. I stood up and brushed the imaginary dirt off my shirt and then helped Annabeth to her feet. She redid her ponytail quickly and then blushed as Meredith gave us one of those "What the hell?" looks. I thought it was pretty damn funny.

"What are you guys doing?" Meredith asked incredulously.

"We were playing tag." I answered truthfully.

"Yea, and I won." Annabeth said cockily.

"No you did not!" I laughed turning on Annabeth.

"Well that stupid door is in the way. I would have won."

"But you didn't!"

"I would have!"

"But. You. Didn't." I stuck my tongue out at her and she grabbed my tongue with her thumb and pointer finger and pulled it down like a blinds chord. "Hey!" I kinda said. Except it sounded funny with my tongue pulled down my chin.

"How old are you two supposed to be?" Meredith asked annoyed at watching our little argument.

"Twenty-one," We both answered with my tongue still out of my mouth.

"And I'm too immature for a boyfriend. Meanwhile, my brother has a girl friend that plays tag and pulls his tongue out of his mouth. You guys are totally mature." Meredith rolled her eyes and left the room.

Annabeth let go of my tongue and I started laughing. "What's so funny?" Annabeth asked truly curious.

"I don't know about you" I continued to laugh like an idiot and for once I didn't care. "But that was the weirdest game of tag in my whole life."

* * *

**See that pretty green button? Is it calling your name? No? Damn, i tried to rig it, but it didn't work. I'll try again some other time. But, if you press it a typey box thingy comes up. It's a bow that you can type in. So leave a comment for me. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	15. Pranks

**Thanks for your reviews. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

After tag Annabeth and I hung out in my cabin for the most part. I had set up the cabin a few years ago with surround sound for my stereo in the back corner. I was pretty sure that some of the Oceanids and Dryads had been using it while I wasn't here so I put it in a cabinet with a bike chain through and around the handles. I took the chains off and we turned up the music when Meredith left for archery.

A knock came on the door and I turned down the music so that it was just back ground and then went to answer the door. Clarisse was standing there with a leather pouch of drachmas at her side. It looked like her dad had stopped by to help with their rent. My dad never did that, but he did a lot for me. Like, giving me control of the ocean, that was a pretty good one. Apparently, not all Poseidon children can do that. They are granted the power. I felt pretty special.

"Come on in." I welcomed her and she came to sit on my Lazy Boy. Over the years I had slowly changed the insides of my cabin. When Meredith came it was just an extra hand to get the futon in. Her first day of camp was pretty interesting.

I had some moving guys bring it here, but then they were both mortal and no help at all once we crossed the border. I was sitting just inside the border on the futon when Chiron and Meredith found me to tell me Meredith was my sister. Chiron questioned my sanity that day for sitting on a futon in the woods, but hey, I got it in the cabin didn't I?

"So, what's up tonight Jackson? Or future nights work too." Clarisse said reclining slightly into the chair.

"We're going to do it tonight, because tomorrow we have Capture the Flag. Speaking of which, have you already been recruited to…"

"Yea, we have Jackson. And I don't give a shit about Capture the Flag; Nico's going to win. But, when and where is the party?" Clarisse asked.

"Tonight's is at the cliffs. I'll set up the ice before everyone gets there. Send out the message to the people that are legal and then the Stoll Brothers." I said calmly as if this was a daily thing. Which during the summer, it was. "We'll have it right after curfew. If anyone asks tell them I've called a meeting."

"That'll work. Thanks Jackson." Clarisse took a few more moments in my chair until she hoisted herself up and left my cabin.

"Damn… I thought I could get the Ares cabin on my team." I muttered getting up and opening my mini fridge. I pulled out a Coca-Cola and then settled back down on my futon.

"What were you two talking about?" Annabeth asked peeking over the side of Meredith's bunk beds. I had gotten those for her eleventh birthday.

"A party I throw as much as possible. The Stolls help us out since now all of our friends are legal except for the Stoll Brothers themselves. And, Chiron can't know." I said the last sentence quickly so that I could get it in before the question started.

"Where are the cliffs and can you pick me up after curfew? That's all I have to say." Annabeth said shockingly and I had to think about it for a minute.

"Uh, I'll come and get you and show you where it is." I responded after a while.

She smiled at me and then jumped down from the top bunk. I had grown used to her outfit and I didn't stare anymore. It was kind of just a thing in the back of mind that I cared about, but not so much as to make a fool out of myself for it.

The dinner horn sounded and Annabeth and I had to go. She stopped by her cabin and changed her shirt so that she wouldn't get yelled at by Chiron. We held hands as we walked still laughing from our weird game of tag.

Campers that were new last year waved at me and said 'hi.' Malcolm passed by us and told us that his girlfriend would be coming in tomorrow. The camp was just settling down overall. People stopped worrying, at this time of day, about monster and other things in the mythological world that could hurt them. They all just relaxed.

Chiron passed by us with his true form. Some of the new kids stared and I just waved as we passed. He was talking to Rachel who was tapping her foot and had her hands on her hips like she didn't want to be there. I didn't blame her. Chiron was cool and all, but he could drag his speeches out for a forever. It's kind of ridiculous.

We came up to the pavilion where most everybody was already seated. There were some people who hadn't gone to their designated table including that little prick dating my sister. He saw me and ran over to the Apollo table immediately. I nodded his direction condescendingly and watched as everyone noticed that an alumni had made it to the pavilion and ran to their tables. _Good, _I thought, _you better know who's in charge here. _

The rest of the older campers showed up looking excited. They waved at me as I took a seat at my table. Annabeth bent down and gave me kiss goodbye and then went to her table. Clarisse winked at me and Chris cuffed my arm on the fly by. Everybody already clearly knew that I was throwing a party tonight.

Chiron gave all of us odd looks as he saw the Stoll brothers talking to me about drinks. He couldn't here us, but he was suspicious. The only reason being was that they were the Stoll Brothers and probably had picked the lock on his door today or something like that.

"Welcome to camp children of the gods!" Chiron announced. "Mr. D, don't you have something to say the children?" Chiron asked kindly to the god at his side.

"Why should I welcome back any of those brats? They never did anything for me." Mr. D snorted at his own words. Even he knew that that was a load of crap. He stood up flicking a crumb from his tiger striped jumpsuit. "Welcome back…" He said with no heart in it and then sat back down.

The nymphs melted out of the trees and kids stared as they seemed to float up to the pavilion and set down food platters for people to pass around. The nature spirits ran back to their trees and vanished into the bark.

People shoveled food onto their plates and the returning campers stood and went to the brazier while the others new kids stared at each other until and alumni camper came and told them what to do. I didn't have to do that luckily since my cabin was a returning camper and alumni. Malcolm and Annabeth sent the kids off to the brazier and then talked for those few moments that the table was empty. After everyone returned to their table they went to the brazier.

Meredith and I were mostly silent until it was our turn. We quickly sifted through the ribs on the plate and picked out the best for ourselves before sending it on to the next table. Both of us stood up quickly racing each other to fire and putting in a piece of meat and racing back. We slapped the table as we came back and she had clearly one by two seconds.

I didn't care I said, "I won."

"Whatever!" Meredith gawked at my gall to say such a thing.

I stuck my tongue out at her. I'm not sure why, but she started laughing. I must have had a funny look on my face because she simply had to say something.

"You're my brother! I ain't touching your tongue." I had forgotten over the course of the year that Meredith was indeed southern. Her drawl came up when she used the southern slang. Realizing this she covered her mouth. "Don't make fun of me." She muttered through her fingers. I held up my hands showing her that I didn't plan on making a crack at her native tongue. Country.

The rest of the meal went almost silently. I think that was due to the fact that Meredith was worried I would make fun of her. I only ever did that one by the way. I don't do that on end, but the first time I met her she had a really heavy southern drawl that was just unmistakably from Alabama. I couldn't help myself.

"Children, we have a few announcements." Chiron said pounding his hooves on the marble.

"Correction, only you have announcements." Mr. D mumbled. I sometimes wondered if he had ever said anything positive on the first day of camp. Not in my life time he hadn't; that was for sure.

"Tomorrow," Chiron continued as if the grouch next to him had said nothing. "We will have Capture the Flag tomorrow immediately after dinner. So be prepared and bring any magic items to the meal."

A wave of chatter went through the campers as they planned on what items they would be using in this round of Capture the Flag. The volume dropped back down to a minimum and Chiron took it as an advantage.

"The leaders of the teams this time are Percy Jackson and Meredith Lauren of the Poseidon cabin, and Nico di Angelo of the Hades cabin. Head to the bonfire and alums need to set their cabin for their campers return." Chiron said.

The newest tradition of the camp was the first night. We called it Stolls Fools. Three years ago on the first night in order to welcome the newest campers, the Stoll Brothers snuck to the cabin early and rigged all the newbie beds to collapse in. No one got hurt, so Chiron had allowed it to blossom into every cabin as a tradition. It was definitely interesting to help with the other campers. I got to do it to Meredith once. She wasn't too happy when she tried to take her shower and her body soap was cold gravy and her shampoo was honey. I found it pretty damn hilarious.

"Who should I target?" I asked before I let Meredith to leave before she went to the fire.

"I was waiting for you to ask." She smiled deviously and I knew she had one specific in mind. "There's this guy that was on my bus. He didn't have a necklace so I knew he was a newbie. But, he was shooting me with spit wads. His name is Michael Riggs. He's a son of Ares." Interesting… An Ares kid picking on my little sister, well that wouldn't work. I'd have to embarrass some sense into him. Fun…

"You can go." I dismissed her from the table and she winked before taking off after the Apollo boy who wasn't worthy enough for me to learn his name. All the alums stood and watched as the kids disappeared behind a line of trees just outside the pavilion. "This should be fun…" I whispered as everyone said who they were going after.

Annabeth smiled planning hers. "I get Scott's little sister." Annabeth decided smiling toward the camp fire where Michael was trying to peer through the tree from the bonfire.

"Clarisse," I turned around face hers as she started pulling things from a beach bag.

"Yea Jackson?" She responded not really paying attention.

"I call dibs on the Michael Riggs character. He picked on Meredith." I notified her stealing to bottle of spray cool whip and a squirt bottle of honey.

"He's a tough one. I hope you get him good." Clarisse smiled at me flashing her perfect ivory smile she had developed after two years of braces and a lot of tooth whitening appointments before modeling shows.

"I plan on it." I smirked.

"Hey where are the nymphs with that vat I asked for?" Travis Stoll asked.

"A vat of what?" Annabeth asked skeptical about the contents of this vat.

"Whip cream," He responded smiling deviously. If you had put a flashlight under his chin and turned it on you would have freaked out. He was about to put a huge plan into action.

"Can you get me one? I need more then these two bottles." I said shooting some toward Travis.

"Sure, just ask." Travis motioned toward the woods where four nymphs came out. Two were caring one vat and the same behind them. I thanked them and headed off toward the Ares cabin with Clarisse. She had somehow become a very close friend of mine. I'm still not sure how, but I'm not sure it matters.

We came up to the cabin and she showed me which bunk was Michael's. I took his cup he had sitting with his tooth brush and comb and squirt the honey into it. I put a nice layer of honey over his comb and toothbrush and then left them in the cup. That wouldn't be much of a good prank it was just annoying.

The next part was where it got interesting. I took out the pocket knife in my pocket which was conveniently now Riptides form. I flipped over Michael's mattress. I cut out the majority of the bottom of his mattress. I used an extra sheet from the linen closet and put it on the under side. Before I put the final corner on to block off so that you could see the hole I filled it with cool whip. They were thin mattresses so it wasn't very hard. Clarisse watched me from behind smiling.

"Where do you get these ideas Jackson?" She asked admiring my handy work.

I picked up all the shreds left from the inner mattress and put them in the vat to throw away. "I don't know." I admitted. Not only would this Michael prick fall through his mattress he would be covered with whipped cream. I heard the cheers coming back from the campfire and I panicked. I picked everything up quickly and slipped out the back door just as the front door opened.

I ended up sprinting back to my cabin because Meredith was almost back. I didn't get to trick her this year, but I wanted her to be around when we heard the scream of frustration come from the Ares cabin. I wouldn't exactly be making amends with Ares, but I really didn't care.

"Percy!" Meredith shouted as soon as she came in through the door. "I just saw Michael and he's about to go into his cabin. Did you prank him?"

I heard a scream and then a crash as someone's bunk fell apart. The Stoll Brothers had hit their cabin once again. Meredith and I made our way outside and watched as new campers came out either covered in some sort of condiment or with a scratch. We watched as the Ares campers were hurried into their cabins before they could figure out what was going on.

Michael walked in last and I could see through windows to the bunk room. I think Clarisse new that if the blinds were open I would be able to see and so they were open. We could see Michael arm wrestling at a sitting table. After he won he went to his bed. He was about to sit down when a guy walked up to him and apparently challenged him to another arm wrestling contest. Michael lost that one and then tried jumping onto his bed. He fell right through and was splattered with whipped cream. He screamed as he fell and Meredith and I busted out laughing.

Michael came outside looking around for whoever had done this. I grabbed Meredith around the wait and we disappeared inside.

"Best prank yet Percy," Meredith congratulated me.

"I think so." I laughed locking the door behind me. I checked my watch realizing it was five minutes until curfew. "Meredith, get ready for bed."

She disappeared into the bathroom, and was back in short and a T-shirt within a minute. It was almost time to party.

* * *

**Now why did they change my button? That green button used to call my name to review or CC and now the button is changed. Ugh, stupid. This one is new! I don't know what it does. Maybe it laughs, or maybe it calls your name. Review and tell me.**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	16. Party!

**All i have to say is PARTY TIME!**

* * *

"You guys here come the Stolls!" Someone shouted.

"Now it's a party!" A Hephaestus kid held up there hand and then did a fist pump. The Stoll brothers were making their way up the hill in a golf cart. There were two kegs in the back along with a large cooler. The hard liquor had already been provided by some alums that had made a cache out of their backpacks.

I jogged to the edge of crowd there to help the Stoll Brothers with the load. They looked pumped to be the only underage kids allowed to be at the after hours party. Their eyes were as large as discs as they stared at the ditzy nature spirits hanging all over some of the guys.

"Travis do you see this?" Connor gaped completely forgetting about the heavy load of beer in the back of their golf cart.

"Oh, I see it. And, I think this is going to be the best night of my life." The two walked off as if they were in a trance. I rolled my eyes at them. Chris seemed to materialize at my side helping with the cooler as I started to shift the kegs.

"It's like they've never been outside of this camp." Chris laughed. I could smell the mixture of smoke and liquor on his breath which would have made me gag except for the fact that everyone at this party almost had the same smell. Mostly every camper smoked from our generation due to previous stress from the war.

"Because they haven't not since age ten I think. They're both a year rounder." I pointed out finally able to lift the keg. At age eighteen I had never been able to lift those damned things now it was easy. A lot of days at the gym had resulted in that. Yea, I had definitely gained enough pounds do to muscle over the years, and five or so due to beer. But, what college student didn't? Alcohol was your safe haven when you were an ADHD and Dyslexic college student.

"Oh yea, I forgot." Chris's words were slurred.

"Of course you did," I muttered. "You're wasted." I put the keg down on the table. I groaned as I saw Thalia and Nico making their way up the hill to the cliff we had set up on. "You're not supposed to be here!" I shouted down at them and Nico pulled out two bottle of Grey Goose Vodka from behind his back.

"Who are you kidding Jackson? The kid is always welcome if he brings the goods." For a second I saw Michael the Hephaestus son eying Thalia in her skimpy black tank top and short shorts. I shoved him to the side and with him being wasted and all he lost his balance easily and fell into a couple of nymphs who giggled and helped him to his feet.

"Chiron doesn't know about this so –,"

"We'll keep our yaps shut." Thalia assured me tapping the side of my face in more of a slapping fashion. She walked into the party with Nico in tow. He held up the liquor and a couple people cheered and took it from him. A tipsy Aphrodite girl waved to Nico and Thalia being the protective person she was crushed her lips to his asserting that she was the one who own him. He was not single.

Annabeth squeezed her way out from the crowd and smiled seeing me sober beside the beer table. I had maybe one or two beers over the course of the night. Annabeth ran over to me stumbling a little bit. She hadn't done too much drinking, but the slight intake was enough for her. Her tolerance was low. I mean really low. She had probably had one Hurricane or something. I'm not even sure what the satyr bartender was mixing up. It obviously got to the nature spirits which was most likely the point.

"Percy! I'm surprised you're not drunk yet." Annabeth wrapped her arms around my neck and I chuckled as she pulled herself closer.

"I don't get crunk Annabeth. I'm the designated driver." My chest still heaved with the bits of laughter within me.

"There's no where to drive tonight Perseus Jackson. Come on, loosen up! Noah is over there making some great drinks." Annabeth walked two fingers up my chest and then touched my nose nearly missing.

"I'll start with a beer." I decided picking up a Miller Lite.

Annabeth nodded loosely and dragged me into the crowd. There was music blasting from an unknown source and it made the ground rumbled beneath us. Clarisse was sitting on Chris's laps as they relaxed on MY futon that some guys had dragged out here. A lot of my personal furniture was out here and knowing my drunken ass friends I was the one who would get stuck taking it all back.

There was a table that had been cleared and now had three or so nature spirits and a demigod girl I didn't recognize dancing together to the beat of the music. I looked away immediately not wanting Annabeth to notice my wandering gaze. My Lazy Boy had a couple making out on it and I groaned inwardly.

Annabeth pushed me down onto the futon and sat on my lap so she could swap some words with Clarisse. They seemed rather in control over their drunken selves even though I doubted they would remember the night tomorrow. I leaned back on the futon and took sips from my beer.

As if to make my night a bit more interesting Apollo decided to walk in. I picked Annabeth up and set her to the side so I could go talk to the god and try to get him to leave before his children saw him here. Do you know how awkward it is to try and drink heavy and have fun in front of your immortal parent? It's pretty damn hard.

"Lord Apollo!" I called as he retrieved a beer from the table.

"Percy! Good to see you again Cousin." He slapped me on the back and lurched forward a bit caught off guard.

"What are you doing here?" I wondered trying to be respectful.

"My cousin is throwing a return to camp party and I can't show up unexpected?"

'No' I thought and then bit my tongue back to keep from saying it. "Well, it's kind of just for the alumni campers." I decided trying to summon a legitimate excuse.

"It's my kids isn't it? Ah, they always think their parents can't party like they can, but when you have so many millennia to experience the best parties out there you know how to party. Plus, I'm on here on business." Apollo added conveniently forcing himself upon the party. A nature spirits from the camps lake smiled and waved at me suggestively. Apollo watched her leave and smiled at me. "Quite the popular man I see Cousin. Congrats," He slapped me on the back again and I flushed in anger.

"Apollo, what's so important you had to come to the party?" I demanded setting my beer down so that I wouldn't be tempted to poor it on his head.

"Oh, there is an emergency meeting in Olympus tomorrow for the gods and congrats again Percy; you're invite, along with you girl over there, Annabeth." Apollo waved to Annabeth who was watching us out of curiosity. When Apollo waved she seemed to realize who he was and stood. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to be noticed. That's my cue." And just like that he was gone.

"Percy," Annabeth asked coming closer. She didn't trip or stumble. When getting information she acted completely sober. "Why was Apollo here?"

"He was inviting us to Olympus tomorrow. That's it." I answered coolly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She shot me a questioning glance as we walked back to the futon. "Why don't I believe you?"

I bent my head down next to her ear and whispered, "Because you shouldn't,"

She giggled at my corniness probably because she had had a couple more drinks. She would soon be back at my cabin profusely puking in the toilet. I would hold her hair back for her out of courtesy for her. She would probably throw a couple insults in my face, and I would ignore them due to my bitter tiredness and the thought of having to tuck her in at her cabin and then cleaning up all the crap at the cliffs.

Nico was throwing back shots and I winced at the thought of him getting drunk. If you mix the son of death and strong alcohol you get one hell of a party. Most of the attendees being from Hell themselves. No fun, do you know how rude souls are? Pretty damn rude. The worst ones were the ones who blamed you for everything. They think that everyone but their own actions killed them, so you end up getting blamed. That's the one thing you remember during the hangover too. All the insults are melted into your brain, and it sucks.

I was sitting on the futon and Annabeth was talking to some of her old friends. Most of them were girls, but the drunken guys kissing on their necks hung around not even pretending to listen. One guy looked up at Annabeth and smiled.

"Now I know where you're from." He slurred drooping forward slightly. "You work down at the club I go to every now and then. You're one of the best ones there."

I stood up immediately hoping that this conversation would seize once I was there. It didn't…

"Why don't you dance for me Sweetie?" The guy asked twirling one of Annabeth's curls in his fingers. She smacked his hand away and tried to take a few steps back but he grabbed her wrists. "Don't start this with me. If you want money I'll pay. Just tell me where to put it Honey." He hissed letting go of the girl he had been hanging on and stepping toward Annabeth.

"Don't touch me…" she tried to get even farther away but was trapped by one of this guy's friends behind her. I was frozen not sure what to do.

"Aw… you won't even give us one little show?" The goon asked touching Annabeth's face.

"Get away from her." Malcolm said calmly grabbing Annabeth out from between the two guys and pushing her my way.

"You got a problem with us Malcolm?" The guy tried straightening up to stand tall in front of Malcolm but seemed to get dizzy with the action.

"If you touch my sister like that I have a problem with you. So, don't touch my sister and we won't have a problem." Malcolm spat pushing the guy just enough so that he fell on his ass.

"Listen Malcolm," The guy stumbled getting to his feet. Malcolm turned around met by the guy's fist. Once the fist made a connection with his face Malcolm looked away in frustration. He rolled his sleeves up his arms and then threw the second punch.

"Aw crap…" I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked. She obviously hadn't seen the fight start.

"Have you ever seen two demigods fist fight?" I asked putting her at arm's length.

"No, why?"

"Now's your chance." I turned her around and she was shocked to see the two guys still punching not having drawn blood yet. Malcolm punched the guy in the nose and then the stomach twice. The guys bent over in pain and then fell over. Malcolm kicked the guy continuously until his friends from different cabins pulled him away. They handed Malcolm a beer and he walked away taking a long swig of the alcohol.

"Percy, I think it's time to end the party." Clarisse said walking up and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yea, it is." I sighed running my fingers through my hair out of frustration. "Clarisse gather up as many people as you can and start sneaking them back in. Remember, Chiron is the one who doesn't want alcohol out here. Mr. D just wants it for himself."

"Got it, come on Annabeth," Clarisse grabbed Annabeth's forearm and began to lead her away. "Chris," She shouted over at her husband who had started his eighth beer or so. "help Jackson out with his futon and other furniture." He gave a thumb's up to her. She gathered maybe fifteen to twenty or so girls and headed back to camp.

I went and found Malcolm who was sitting by himself in a collapsible chair. I squatted down in front of him and was surprised when he looked up at me. I expected to be ignored as I usually was by him.

"Malcolm, the party's over. Can you get some the guys back to camp?" I asked avoiding most eye contact.

"Percy, what was that guy talking about? Why would Annabeth dance for guys for money?" Malcolm asked taking another gulp of beer.

"That's something she'll tell you in her own time. It's not my story to tell." I answered finally making eye contact.

"So, it is true? She does do that?" Malcolm asked worry filling his eyes.

"I can't tell you that. You'll have to ask her." After I said that, Malcolm stood from his chair and motioned for the guys to follow him as he headed down the hillside toward camp.

I stood up and turned around to see who was left. The nature spirits were beginning to disappear into the woods with satyrs following them. Juniper looked happy to be back in her element as she and Grover said goodnight. The only ones left were the ones who were drunk and underage which meant there were four, though one looked passed out. Thalia was sprawled out over the futon looking like she was sleeping. Nico was talking with the Stoll Brothers who were both slightly swaying from their alcohol intake.

"You guys, the party's over time to go back to camp." I bellowed toward the motioned with my hand for them to get their asses back to camp.

"I can't get Thalia back." Nico yelled and then let out a large belch.

"I'll get her back when we get the futon out of here." I shouted.

"Thanks," Nico said before he headed off with the Travis and Connor.

I walked leisurely over to the bar and melted it. Yep, the bar was made out of ice yet another power I had come to find useful over the years. I could pull the water into a form and freeze it. It made it a lot easier to get furniture to certain places. But, sitting on ice isn't fun so my furniture ended out here on the cliffs. I noticed that the gold cart was still by the table that had the beer on it. The beer was gone. All of it had been consumed. I pushed my lazy boy chair into the bed of the golf cart and then turned around.

Meredith was standing there tapping her foot with her hands on her hips. Crap…

"Hey Meredith," I greeted picking the coolers up and putting those in the cart as well.

"Percy, is _this_ what you guys do at night? Come out and get wasted on the cliffs?" She demanded.

"Not all the time, this was a welcome back party. Why are you up so late?" There was a slight slur to my words, but I was understandable. I wasn't completely wasted.

"Are you drunk?" Meredith asked following me as I headed over to the bar and grabbed the mixing glasses that the satyrs left behind.

"Only a little bit, I'll be back in a little bit Meredith. Go back to bed." I said waiting for Chris to help me with the futon.

"No! I'm not just going to leave. The harpies are out there waiting for food." Meredith exclaimed. I had forgotten she was deathly afraid of the harpies for the general creepiness. "Is that Thalia Grace?" Meredith pointed at the girl sprawled out over the couch.

"Yea, it is. She doesn't do well with a lot of alcohol in her system. And, if your not going to leave can you drive the gold cart as we carry the futon?" I threw her a pair of keys and she caught them out of midair flight and smiled.

"I never thought you'd ask." She said deviously and sly smiled growing across her face.

Chris walked up to me looking a bit green. Well, his high was gone. He'd probably dumped his guts out over somewhere in the woods. I laughed at him and motioned for him to get the other end of the futon.

"Oh, hey Thalia," He said as we picked it up and began to walk down the hill. Meredith pulled up next to us looking excited to be behind the wheel of something other then a go kart. We walked slowly to the edge of the cabin's clearing. Harpies were sniffing around obviously smelling the alcohol more then the people. We snuck over to the back door of my cabin and dumped most everything in. Meredith and I, mostly I, would end up sorting through it all later tomorrow.

Chris looked just about read to pass out and I invited him to have one of the extra bunks. Meredith looked worried as if she had forgotten something and then flew into the cabin.

"You guys can't come in yet." She claimed closing the door in my face.

"I don't think so. This is my cabin. It always has been." I muttered opening the door. Meredith was whispering something to someone as I made my way into the bunk room. That Apollo boy dating my sister was pulling on his shirt and heading toward the back door. "Oh hell no!" I said grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt.

"Percy stop!" Meredith shrieked trying to get my hand off of him as my hands clenched into fist.

"_You _will get out of this cabin now, and I never want to see you again in twenty feet of this building." I spat at him and then dropped him to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and fled out the back door.

"Gods Percy, why don't you just embarrass me in front of the whole world?!" Meredith screamed at me. She ran over to her bed and covered her head with a pillow. "He's never going to forgive me for that!" She claimed into her pillow.

I wanted to comfort her, and I also wanted punch the little prick for coming into my cabin. So, instead of choosing one I just went to bed. Chris snuck in a few minutes later and crashed on another bunk. Thalia was still on the futon and we all passed out. What a party… not in a good way.

* * *

**What a crappy party? Sucks for Percy. Now press the new button because everyone claims it sings. One time it apparently sand opera to one of my reviewers because they reviewed. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	17. Waking Up

**This little spit of writing is to let all of you know I'm not dead. I am stuck. I have writers block and can't figure out where to go next. I know about the meeting and all yea yea blah blah blah, but I just have to get there. So, here is this little spit of writing to let you know I'm not dead! Sorry for being so stupid!**

* * *

The next day I woke up with a headache. I know it wasn't a hangover. I barely drank. Thalia hadn't woken up yet and she would be in such a hangover due to her minor case of alcohol poisoning she forced herself into. I rubbed my eyes and then my temples. I walked into the restroom and splashed water on my face. I suddenly felt the energy surge through me as the water dissolved into my skin. It was like a double shot coffee for me. It felt great.

I went out into the bunk room. I looked to Meredith's bed realizing she was gone. Shit… I stepped out into the morning sun buttoning a shirt as I walked to the Apollo cabin. Annabeth came out of the Athena cabin and spotted me.

"Percy!" She shouted at me as I stalked toward the cabin. She stopped me just as I was reaching for the door. "Percy, she's at the Athena cabin. Don't hurt Riley. He hasn't done anything." She swore to me touching my face as if to cool me down. Her fingers were cool compared to my red face. "She's not in there Percy. She's not there." She promised whispering to me as she got closer to my face. "I've got her in my cabin. She came to me." She kissed my forehead as she stood on her toes and then swiped the hair from my eyes.

"You swear she's at your cabin?" I demanded a rough course to my voice.

"She's standing on the porch watching us now." Annabeth smiled pointing with one hand to cabin number six.

I turned away from Annabeth and looked at Meredith who was wrapped in a blanket watching us. I turned back around and Annabeth kissed my lips lightly. "Thank you." I whispered hugging Annabeth close to my chest. I turned on my heels letting go of her and going toward the Athena cabin.

There were obvious tears stains on her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and they became more and more apparent as I came closer. She took one step forward as if she had gained some sort of confidence from the night before.

"She's said you fight with me because you love me." She said clearly. Her voice had no quiver though you would have expected it with the tears and such on her face.

"I do love you." I said just as I wrapped her into a hug. She was stiff at first and then relaxed into my arms.

"Please don't kill Riley." She laughed a breathy laugh as she hugged me.

"I won't kill him."

* * *

**Yayy! Now, you know the boyfriend's name. Woo hoo! He almost got in a lot of trouble there. **

**Anyways, that new button apparently sings either your favorite or least favorite tune. Either way it wants you to review. So click it and yell at me to keep writing because I am stuck! Aaah this sucks. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	18. Thalia's Bedtime

**FILLER CHAPTER ALERT! This chapter is not in huge importance, but you should read it anyway. Everyone needs their filler chapters. haha. This chapter I am dedication to Writers' Block; mostly just to give it this message:**

**PUT THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT! I JUST BEAT WRITERS' BLOCK! **

**Thank you for listening to my all caps rant on writers' block. **

* * *

At breakfast Annabeth sat next to me. She kept one hand in mine making sure I didn't explode as Riley and Meredith sat across from me. I hadn't figured out his name, and his age till this morning. He was fourteen about to turn fifteen! She was eleven. Just the thought of it made my blood boil beneath my skin.

Malcolm walked onto the pavilion with a girl at his side. Danielle, she went by Danny. Under her arm was a motorcycle helmet. She had on tight skinny jeans and a leather jacket. Under that leather jacket she was wearing a camp shirt, but hers wasn't orange like the rest. She had died her shirt so that now it was a deep burgundy. Or at least, that was the color she kept saying it was.

I stood from the table and welcomed her back to camp. Her voice was… nice. It wasn't annoying to listen to. She set down the bike helmet on my table and then sat down putting her feet up on another chair. Bits of dirt fell off her boots and scattered on the marble floor.

"Good to see you haven't changed Danny." I said sitting back down in my seat next to Annabeth. "Why didn't you come yesterday?" I wondered as Malcolm took a lazy seat next to her. He draped an arm over her shoulder and she leaned into his side slightly.

"Well, unlike most of you part time workers I'm a teacher and had to wait a day so I could finish up with the kids." I had forgotten completely that she was a teacher. That was mostly because she didn't look anything like a teacher when she was here over the summer. She wore old T-shirts, jean shorts, and was almost as reckless as the Stoll Brothers. At work I heard she pulled up her brown hair and wore dress pants and wears blouses. I'd never seen her that way, so I refused to believe it until I saw it.

"I'm sorry I have part time good paying jobs. At least you get the whole summer off." Annabeth looked at me with questioning eyes and I just smiled at her. "If I get called in I have to go. Though, the boss does try to give me my off time." I took a sip of orange juice in front of me and relaxed further into my seat.

Nico walked onto the pavilion looking like a wreck. But, the girl that he was holding up looked even worse. Thalia had bags under her eyes; her hair was pointing in all different directions. And she still had that stumble to her step. Dionysus looked at her and grimaced.

Rules had been set when he had been sentenced to the camp. His sentence had been shortened for his help during the war, but the rules still stood. One of the rules that Chiron made sure stayed unbroken was that Dionysus was allowed no alcoholic beverage. With over half the alumni campers in a hangover Dionysus would end up getting some of us in trouble with Chiron for drinking on camp grounds.

Nico sat Thalia down at my table and then took a seat as well. Dionysus kept a wary eye on them. Nico rested his head in his hands and didn't pay any attention as Thalia rested her head on the table. I slid my plate of food over to them and they pushed it away immediately.

"You guys need to sleep more or something." Danny suggested looking down the table at them. "What is up with you two?"

"You missed a hell of a party." Nico moaned rolling his head in his hands to look at her.

"Nico, I told you not to drink so much this year at camp." Danny rolled her eyes laughing at the son of Hades who smiled weakly back at her.

"I didn't drink as much as last year." He promised rolling his head back into his hands to hide his face.

"Oh, so this year you didn't take a Pegasus from the stables and scare the crap out of a poor soul on one of the bridges in San Fran?" Danny was still laughing as she recalled last year's drunken acts.

"Nope, I just crashed back in my cabin." He assured her lifting his head to smile at her triumphantly.

"Congrats di Angelo, you've improved your summer drinking habits." She stood up and walked over to him patting him on the back. She took the plate I had pushed down there and went back to her seat. I watched as she picked around the plate finally deciding on eating strip of bacon. Malcolm inhaled the eggs on the plate and ripped the piece of toast in half.

Thalia groaned some sort of complaint that I didn't catch due to the fact that her face was still buried in the wood of the table in front of her. She had her arms wrapped around her stomach. Annabeth kept giving her funny looks until she finally just put a hand to Thalia's cheek.

"She has a fever. Nico didn't you notice when you carried her here?" Annabeth said calmly.

"No, I was focused more on making sure she didn't do a face plant in the dirt." Nico looked at Annabeth warily.

"I'll get her back to her cabin!" Meredith exclaimed standing from the table.

"Do you need help?" Riley asked standing up as well. Mindlessly, I squeezed Annabeth hand and she squeezed back.

"No, I don't."

"She's too heavy for you to carry by yourself Meredith." Riley tried to explain to her.

"Not when I have a ride." She smiled wide pulling the golf cart keys from her pocket.

"Meredith, I have to return those to the Stoll Brothers." I quickly said spotting the Stoll Brother seal on the key handle.

"Not till I'm done having my fun." Meredith smiled. "Riley, I do need your help getting her into the cart."

"I can walk!" Thalia insisted sliding out of her seat. She hit the table leg and cursed under her breath.

"Thalia, that's the table leg." Nico muttered his chest heaving with the bits of laughter that had escaped him.

"Thanks a lot." She mumbled hitting him upside the head. "I forgot my cell phone…" She complained moving back to grab her cell phone. She hit the table leg again and grumbled a couple words that I shouldn't repeat.

"Once again Thalia, that's the table leg." Nico chuckled looking up at her with a funny smile on his face.

"Love you too Baby. Don't expect any love soon." She winked at him and stumbled her way to the golf cart that was pulling up beside the pavilion. Nico looked at Thalia shock caking his features. Thalia smiled as soon as she hopped into the back. Her smile wasn't condescending or caring; it was devious.

Meredith waved at me before Riley slid into the passenger seat. She didn't even look at him and I smiled and waved back. When she did turn to pull away from the pavilion he kissed her quickly. She giggled and then pulled away. Annabeth's hand touched my forehead and she smiled sweetly.

"You're warm too Percy, but I think that's just fury." She kissed my forehead as she stood. She went over to Nico checking his forehead. "You're fine." She commented walking back over to me.

"Why, thank you." Nico grinned stupidly and I punched his arm lazily. Annabeth rolled her eyes. We sat there for a little bit longer before Danny and Malcolm excused them selves and headed for the beach together. They kissed quickly but deeply as they walked and she flushed red.

"Annabeth…" I whispered into her ear moving the hair away from her ear. She leaned closer to me and I smiled my lips brushing her ear. "We have a meeting to get ready for."

"Ok Percy," She turned that little bit and met my lips with hers. "Let's get ready." She laughed a breathy laugh before standing from her chair. I followed her lead and together we headed back to the cabins.

Meredith was having fun in the gold cart. Riley was standing up in the bed of it holding onto the roof handles. Thalia was sitting on her cabin porch watching warily. I shook my head and waved at Thalia to go inside. Gratefully she mouthed a thanks and disappeared within the doors. She would be asleep within seconds of her head hitting the pillow.

"Meredith!" I shouted at her as she turned another corner for the Hermes cabin.

"I'm just parking Percy! I swear!" She laughed screeching to a stop at the backside of the cabin. I could no longer see them. I heard the pad of feet hit the ground. "Come on Riley." She said pleadingly. I thought at first I thought it was for him to follow than I heard her whisper fiercely to him, "Knock it off! Riley! Ouch!"

I took off toward where they had disappeared behind the cabin. Riley had her pressed against the wall with his chest. His hands were wrapped her backside as he kissed her neck roughly.

"Riley stop…" She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. He was too strong though. I knew there was something about a boy so much older sating my eleven year-old sister. I stomped over grabbing his shoulder roughly and ripping him away from her.

"You don't touch my little sister again, and I might not rip your throat out." Riley considered this and then tried to get out of my grasp. "Swear it you little jackass. Swear on the River Styx that you will not touch her again."

"I don't have to swear anything." He spat at me.

As quickly as possible I switched my grip from his arm to his throat. I smashed up against the outer walls of the Hermes cabin. He struggled trying to get a fresh breath of air. His face turned red and then slowly started to turn into a blue.

"Percy! Percy, let him go!" Annabeth shriek touching my arm softly. "Percy, what he did was wrong. But, you can't kill him. Percy!" I dropped him from the wall and he took off to try and make it to his cabin. "Thank you Percy. Thank you." Annabeth said touching the sides of my face with her hands.

"Hey Perce!" I heard one of the Stoll Brothers yell from the side of their cabin. "We've got something for you."

"Let go of me…" I heard Riley demand.

"Not till Jackson gets finished with you." The other Stoll Brother said in an irritated voice as I rounded the corner. "Percy," Travis smiled pushing forward Riley who stumbled directly into my grip.

"Riley, swear it. Or, I'll swear to break your neck in the next Capture the Flag game." I threatened tightening my grip on his forearm.

He gulped back the lump in his throat and the nodded quickly. "Ok, ok…" He choked out bringing one hand to his neck. "I, Riley Walker, swear on the river Styx to not lay a hand on Perseus Jackson's sister, Meredith Laurent." Thunder rumbled above and an evil smile broke on my face. I shoved him backwards and he tumbled back into the Travis Stoll's grip, which forcibly shoved him to the ground. Travis high-fived Connor and the both of them walked away laughing.

I turned around and watched as Annabeth led Meredith back to my cabin. I jogged after them quickly catching up as they entered through the backdoor that was still slightly barricaded by the party stuff from the previous night. Annabeth and Meredith didn't make it any further than the futon where both sat down. I went over to a small counter that had a coffee machine on top of it and a mini fridge bellow stocked with beer and sodas.

"He's never done something like that to me…" Meredith wouldn't look Annabeth in the eyes as she stared at her hands. She was ringing her fingers none stop. "I've never seen him like that…"

"He's four years older than you Meredith. He doesn't think the same way you do. He only wants one thing from you. That's all men want until they're older. Some don't even change then." Annabeth explained stopping the hand motion of Meredith by taking one of Meredith's hands in her own.

"He showed up last night at the cabin and I knew Percy wasn't in. I went to go find him trying to get away from Riley. I didn't know what he was trying to do…" Meredith still didn't look at her. Her view wasn't on her hands and it was constantly moving, but it never met with Annabeth's fixed gaze.

"You can always come to me or Percy. We're always here Meredith. You can even go to Thalia or Nico if you get really desperate." Annabeth tried to joke and Meredith laughed halfheartedly. That was when I noticed she was crying. Annabeth wiped the tears away calmly with her thumb. She pulled Meredith into a hug as I stood next to the counter sipping on a cup of black coffee.

"Meredith," I spoke up directing her toward someone that I could trust, and I realized how much I had changed over the years. I was about to suggest someone I wouldn't have suggested… ever, five years ago. "If he comes looking for you while we're in Olympus, I want you to go straight to the Ares cabin and stay close to Clarisse. She'll keep you safe." Annabeth looked at me with shocked eyes and Meredith smiled at me. She had started camp with me and Clarisse being good friends. It was no different now. She only knew one side of Clarisse, the one that was my friend. Annabeth had known me as the one who hated her to a certain extent.

"I'll do that Percy. Thanks." She stood up and walked over to me to give me a hug. I set down my mug wrapping my arms around her and hugging her tightly. "Percy," she croaked. "Can't. Breathe." She complained just before I dropped her. She laughed and then headed over into the bunk room.

Annabeth was still in slight shock for me suggesting Clarisse to my little sister. I planned on telling her about it on the car ride to Olympus. I just smiled at her and said, "Come on Annabeth. We have a meeting to get to."

* * *

**So, how did Percy and Clarisse become such good friends? Well, in order to find out that and what happens at the meeting you must REVIEW!**

**Click the button that apparently sings and give me some CC because all writers need it to improve their stories. PLEASE & THANK YOU! I LOVE Y'ALL!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	19. The Meeting

**I have finally struck gold with this story. I know where it's going! Woo! Have fun with this chapter. **

* * *

Annabeth came outside in short shorts and a new camp T-shirt, full length now. She smiled at me though it was more of a smirk then a friendly smile. She pulled her curly hair up into a messy pony tail, and my mind flashed to the twelve year-old Annabeth that told me I drool.

_Man, your staring at her. _Blackjack commented hitting me in the back with his nose.

"Shut-up Blackjack." I hissed as Annabeth looked suspicious. She suddenly seemed to remember that I could talk to horses.

"Percy, that scared me a bit. I thought you were going insane there for a minute." Annabeth laughed hugging me around the waist. "I'm not sure what my mom would think if along with being with Poseidon's son, if he was crazy." She kissed my cheek.

"Your mom doesn't approve already. Let's not push it." I suggested letting her go and turning toward Blackjack. "Take it easy and slow on the ride there. Okay?"

_No problem Boss. _He answered with a shake of his head tossing his mane over to the other side of his head. I nodded a thanks and then motioned to Annabeth to mount up. She smiled climbing onto his back roughly. Blackjack whinnied a couple of complaints and then fell silent under my glare. I easily mounted and Blackjack made a comment on how at least one rider knew how to ride a horse. I kicked him and he started off on another string of complaints.

I told him to get going and he answered with a huff and then went airborne. The air rushed pass us at first and then we went into a steady pace. The air was a bit chillier higher up, but it was comfortable.

"So Percy," Annabeth said turning slightly to look at me out of the corner of her eye.

"So Annabeth," I wrapped my arms around her just now realizing that she had goose bumps.

"You're supposed to tell me how in Hades you and Clarisse are now practically best friends." She said leaning back into my chest.

"I am?" I joked setting my chin on her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"Yes, because now you talk about her like she's one of your best friends. Stop that! I can't focus." She complained trying to move my lips away from her neck. "Tell me Percy." She begged with that pleading tone in her voice.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked with a wondering tone to my voice.

"Yes," She said confidently.

"What if you don't want to know? What if you don't like it?" I asked sounding completely guilty.

"Uh…" She was unsure now. She seemed to question it internally as she eyes me form the corner of her eye.

"I'll tell you Annabeth. It's no big deal." I said rocking her in my arms back and forth.

_I love this story! _Blackjack said sarcastically. I had had to tell it to Thalia who had just come back to camp when Clarisse and I had become really good friends. Blackjack had been wandering around and happened to listen to the whole thing.

"Good." She said sternly all of her discomfort gone suddenly.

"When you left," I saw the pain that struck her feature when I said that. "I went a little crazy with anger. I spent long hours at the arena and wouldn't leave for meals or anything.

"Clarisse and Chris were having a big fight and Clarisse came into the arena and found me. She challenged me to a fight and we fought it out like we were trying to kill each other. Truthfully, I was trying to kill her." I my chest heave with a tiny fit of laughter. "I pinned her to the ground and she told me that it wouldn't happen again. I told her that I would win every time. For the rest of that summer we challenged each other the results always different.

"By the end of the summer we had talked so much during water breaks that we were practically brother and sister. We got closer over the school year always calling to be competitive over stupid things. When we got back to camp the summer after is when Thalia came back. She freaked out because Clarisse and I were together all the time. We were together more than Chris and Clarisse were together. It was an interesting summer. So, now Clarisse and I rely on each other to keep ourselves in check." I finished sighing and relaxing more.

"So, she's just like your way of anger control?" She asked turned at her torso to face me. I nodded in response and she started to laugh. "I can't believe I would see the day that the two of you are best friends! After the way she talked to you on the phone when I first showed up, I never would have guessed." She continued to laugh at me and then rolled her head back on my shoulder.

"Laugh it up Annabeth because now that she's my best friend you're going to have to be around her as much as I am." I looked down at her and she suddenly stopped laughing.

"You can't make me hang out with her all summer. She's cool to have around every now and then, but… all the time?" She asked trying to decide if I was being legit. "You're being serious." Annabeth decided stiffening in my arms.

"I hang out with her Annabeth. It's what I do. We're competitive and she helps me out." I explained watching as the Empire State Building came closer.

"Percy…" She whined. "Don't make me hang out with her ALL summer." She held out the word 'all' sounding completely pitiful. I kissed her gently on the lips and she smiled. "You always knew how to make me shut-up." Annabeth's smile grew.

_Ech, there's a cheesy movie couple on my back. _Blackjack complained. I kicked him again and he went silent. _I know you want me to be quite Boss, but we're here. _I looked as we landed on the sidewalk.

I used to wonder about what the mortals saw when we landed a Pegasus on the sidewalks of Manhattan. I didn't have to wonder anymore because I asked Paul. Apparently, Paul saw different things every time I landed in front of his house. Usually though, this Mist would it would twist it enough so that it looked like I rode up on some smaller form of transportation, more often than not it was a motorcycle. I didn't complain if it looked like I owned a black Harley Davidson, I was okay with that.

We walked into the lobby and I talked to the younger guy at the desk. He had his legs under the desk and I guess he was a satyr. He handed me a pass and I took it gratefully. We waiting patiently for an elevator to come and we climbed in. I told the people who were trying to get on with us that there was a maintenance problem. I snapped my fingers and they believed me immediately. I pushed the pass into the slot and then hit the button that appeared on the wall.

The lift scaled the building slowly. I waited patiently watching the regular numbers disappear. The magic ones began to take over and I sat there tapping my fingers. Annabeth touched my arm before holding my hand. She rested her head on my shoulder. Finally, the elevator sounded and the doors slid open.

I gawked at the glorious new Olympus. I could only imagine Annabeth skating around on roller skates and giants helping her piece together the different slabs of marble. Her hair in the messy pony tail with a clip board tucked in her arm as she jumped to the different levels on wheels. The vision stopped when Annabeth tugged on my arm.

"Come on Percy. The meeting is going to start soon. The sun's almost right over us." I had almost forgotten that in order to have these meetings Apollo's sun chariot had to be sitting directly above Olympus so that Apollo could park and come down the little ways to Olympus.

Annabeth dragged me up the different levels of Olympus until we were at the doors of Zeus' palace. There were two golden doors each with a large lightening bolt. Annabeth touched the gold and smiled as if it was a huge accomplishment. And, it was. She had designed and over saw all of the building for the new Olympus. It had been completed quickly before she disappeared.

Annabeth touched a certain part on the door and a small number pad revealed itself. She punched in ten or so number really quickly and the doors opened. Annabeth grinned triumphantly as she stepped into the palace. Apollo smiled at us on the other side of the door and motioned with his hand for us to follow him to the throne room.

"I knew you would remember the code to get in, Annabeth." He said as we walked just behind him.

"I wouldn't forget the code to my own creation." Annabeth rolled her eyes and Apollo chuckled a hardy laughed as he pushed open the throne room doors.

My dad sat slouching to the side with his hand on his chin. I inhaled deeply knowing exactly what this meeting was about. Well, I thought I did. That was until I saw Athena giving me an intense death glare. Had the other gods not been in the room she probably would have struck me down.

"Welcome back to Olympus daughter of Athena." Zeus greeted greeting Annabeth with a slight bowing of the head. Annabeth responded with a full bow. "Son of Poseidon," He waved his hand in more of a dismissive fashion and I rolled my eyes while bowing.

"Watch your attitude Sea Spawn." Athena spat. I held my hands up in surrender and took a step backward. Annabeth pulled me back to her side laughing quietly at me.

"Don't egg him on child." My father said calmly with his deep raspy voice.

"I'm sorry Lord Poseidon." Annabeth bowed her head apologetically.

I wasn't as respectful as I should have been; that was true. But, for some reason I was no longer afraid of the gods. They didn't scare me like they scared most people. Hell, Clarisse was scared of them, and that's saying something. These twenty foot tall people didn't scare me. They could go full god and destroy me easily, but I wasn't scared. Ever since the war, I wasn't afraid of death. I just wanted to know how I would die. It's sounds morbid, but hey, when you watched someone kill themselves in order to save the world you only hope that you can go out just as noble as they did.

"Children," Adults, we aren't children anymore. We are adults. We are in charge of our selves. "you are most likely wondering why you have been called to this meeting." Duh… "Well, it has to do with your parents." Zeus motioned toward the two who both seemed to be rather annoyed with our presence and each others' presence. "We're having some problems in the real world with… this." He motioned to Annabeth and I. My arm was snaked around her waist and I had her pulled close to my side.

"Percy, it's obvious in your father's domain." Ares cut in. Somehow, Ares and I had given up on hating each other due to the fact that Clarisse and I were now best friends. "The constant motion of the Earth has started to cause problems." I nodded in agreement and relaxed when the attention turned to Athena.

Dionysus spoke up obviously having come up from camp. He was still a little bitter obviously after seeing Nico and Thalia in a hangover. "Annabeth," He said her name right. We were off to a good start. "your mother's behaviors have started to drive the whole economy to its plummet. The common sense and planning that usually comes from your mother has some how disappeared from our president's minds. I know they are not insane; I can see that for myself, but we would like for the President to finish this nonsense with extra taxes and the growing inflation. That is in your mother's department." Annabeth nodded and thanked Mr. D kindly for the information.

"So…" Hera stared us down looking disappointed with our meek answers. "What are you going to do to fix it?" She demanded looking a bit more than pissed.

"What do you want us to do?!" I shouted at her giving her my signature glare.

"I suggest you lower your voice before I turn you into a cow." Hera's voice was completely calm as she threatened me as if it was an everyday thing.

"What do you expect me to do? Any of you?" I asked turning to look at all of them. "I'm supposed to tell the god of the Sea that he needs to keep his temper down because he almost hurt some Hawaiians? And, just like that, he's going to listen to me?" I spat letting go all of my anger by yelling at them.

"Percy…" Annabeth whispered touching my arm.

"No Annabeth, they need to realize that just because we're half of them doesn't mean we can do this by ourselves. If Poseidon wants to be mad at me for the way I live, which is just like him, then he can do that because I'm not changing until I have a good reason."

"Are you saying my daughter isn't good enough for you?" Athena stood from her throne looking murderously at me.

"No, it's just the opposite. I know for a fact that I'm not good enough for her." I quieted down and hung my head as I thought about it. It was true. No way in Hades would I ever be good enough for Annabeth. No way in Hades would it ever be possible.

Athena seemed shocked with my answer and took her seat crossing her legs. I felt the warm hand of Annabeth touched the small of my back. A jolt of pleasurable electricity scaled my spine just before her other hand rested on my arm. Her forehead rested on my upper arm and the warmth radiated off her like a small star standing at my side. My own sun, I thought.

"Percy…" That's all she had to say. She didn't say anything more. She didn't specifically tell me that I was better than I thought I was. She didn't tell me that I was perfect for her. Annabeth simply whispered my name low and sweet. Her breath touched my skin as if to caress my arm.

"We'll handle this another time." Aphrodite smiled standing from her throne and exiting the room. Other gods began to exit the room. Athena was the last to leave and I stopped her. Annabeth exited seeing that I had to speak to Athena alone by the look in my eyes. She left side by side with Artemis and they began to talk about Thalia.

"Athena, I need to talk to you about this…" I said firmly holding me ground.

"Very well Perseus Jackson, we shall talk." She took a seat on her throne and I took a deep breath. As I let it out I thought, "_Here we go…"

* * *

_

**So... there you have it. I'm trying to make up for that stupid writers' block that decided to take over my subconscious mind. Well, I require that to write and NOW I have retrieved control of that part of my brain. **

**Press the singing button. I'm sorry to the people who the button refuses to change tunes for, but I cannot make it stop. It sings what it likes! Press the new button it loves you! **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	20. Rumor or Truth?

**Oh my gods... I feel so bad now. You guys all wanted to know what Athena and Percy were going to talk about. Well... I-I.... well I... Just read and find out! **

* * *

The next day we were back at camp. We had almost decided to stop at a hotel in order not to go back to camp yet, but we were supposed to have another wave of kids come today. It would be interesting to say the least. All the pranks were over and I think these kids knew it which was exactly why they didn't come the first day.

The poor Hermes kids couldn't escape. It had worked the first couple times to come on the second day for all the cabins. The Stoll Brothers started to notice that all their campers were coming the second day. So, now every year they were the only cabin that pranks every new camper. I truly felt sorry for the Hermes kids. They couldn't get through the first day without a prank.

One year, a new boy in their cabin had come and was looking to prank the Stoll Brother. He planned to take the place of the master pranksters. The kid on his first day decided to try rock climbing. Right beside the rock climbing wall is a large tree. The Stolls set up a trap and that boy hung from that tree by his feet for an hour before anyone found him. Travis and Connor got in so much trouble, but it had to be the best prank of the year. The picture of the boy even made it into our little year books that the Demeter kids made every year, recycled paper of course. The satyrs usually ate theirs.

Annabeth and I went to the stables together letting Blackjack trot over to his girlfriend's pen. He whinnied in pleasure as they had a steady conversation. Annabeth's fingers slid easily between mine as we walked from the stables. Nico and Thalia were leading a tour group and Thalia waved as she pointed out the stables. Nico didn't really notice us as he kissed Thalia on the neck. Thalia giggled and I made a disgusted noise in the back of my throat.

"Don't say it's gross. You act the same way sometimes." Annabeth whispered waving to Thalia.

"Not like that," I pointed at Nico as Thalia pushed him away. The little girls in the back of the pack of half-bloods giggled and the guys stuck their tongues out in disgust. I chuckled looking at them. I heard one talking about how girls had coodies.

"Did you just hear that little boy?" Annabeth asked pointing at the little boy.

"Yea, I did. Maybe I should kiss you and gross him out more." I suggested laughing slightly still.

"No, I have an idea." Annabeth let go of my hand and I stared after her in confusion until she knelt down beside the boy who back away slowly. She reached out and kissed him on the forehead.

"EW, COODIES!" He shouted.

The jerk from the party that had asked her to dance for him stepped up and pushed Annabeth away so that she landed on her back. I sprinted to her side and helped her to her feet.

"What's your problem Jerk?" I kept it PG for the kids' sake around us.

"I don't need my little brother talking to a stripper, let alone getting kisses from her." He shot an evil glare at Annabeth and I pushed her behind me.

"You can go to Hades." I spat.

"What? Did you not know your little girlfriend works for the strip club up in Manhattan?" He asked with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Shut-up," I hissed.

Thalia and Nico came from the front of the group to stand to the side. "Percy, what is he talking about?" Thalia asked genuine curiosity in her tone.

I saw Annabeth take off in my peripheral and I snapped my head in that direction. "Annabeth…" I whispered and hung my head.

I looked up at the jerk and fury bubbled under my skin. Thalia took off after Annabeth and Nico quickly herded the group of kids off to the side making sure they weren't in hearing distance. He made his way back over to us and watched the Malcolm and Danny take their group on to the next part of camp.

"What is your problem you jackass?" The fury heated my face. The immortal blood that ran through my veins expanded like medal making it seem like my power had grown within me.

"Your girlfriend comes around here acting like she's an ordinary person. She works as a stripper. She deserves what she gets." He gave a wicked grin and that threw it over the top. I threw myself forward grabbing him around the waist and bringing him to the ground. We went brawling over and over. Nico yelled a couple things about pulling ourselves together. The jackass tried to break my nose and I returned the favor even though it was impossible to break my nose. He moaned in pain and held his nose as blood started to come out in spurts. I got up from the ground and kicked him in the gut once. He curled into the fetal position just before I walked away.

"Percy! Percy, you can't just walk away!" Nico shouted at me.

"Watch me," I said darkly heading for the Athena cabin where Annabeth had run off to.

Nico didn't say another word as I walked away. I got some strange looks from people I passed. I wasn't sure if it was from the jackass bleeding all over the grass by the stables. Or, if the jackass had already told everyone what Annabeth was. If it was the second one he had better sleep with one eye open. I knocked on the Athena door and waited patiently until Thalia opened the door.

"Percy, I don't think you should talk to her right now." Thalia said calmly coming out and closing the door behind her.

"Why not?" My teeth ground together and my hand curled into tight fists. I was trying to keep from punching Thalia truth be told.

"Because she's really upset. Plus, I want you to tell me what's going on." She sat down on the bench and patted the spot next to her. It wasn't affectionate the way she acted around me. It was more like, I'm-in-charge-so-deal-with-it type thing. I took my seat and she pulled her legs in close to her chest. "What's going on Percy? What's up with her?" Thalia asked rather kindly.

Her sincerity caused my hands to relax some. "She's been through a lot." I answered curtly.

"Percy don't fuck around. Just tell me what's going on." She said letting her feet drop and slap against the concrete.

"It's not my secret to tell." I sighed having to go through this again.

Malcolm came out the door slamming it shut behind him. "What the hell Percy? What's going on?" He demanded standing in front of me. I looked up at him and squinted at the sun that shone in my eyes. "Percy, tell me flat out."

"I can't tell you guys!" I stood up and leaned against the outside wall.

"Why not?" They asked simultaneously.

I stared at them for a bit and then answered, "It's not my secret to tell you! I've already told both of you guys." I said exasperated.

"Hey Malcolm," Danny came stalking up toward the cabin and Malcolm turned to face her. "Did you hear about Annabeth?" Crap…

"What about Annabeth?" Malcolm demanded looking back at me. I must have had some sort of incriminating look on my face because I got a death glare.

"The word around camp is that she's a stripper at a bar in Manhattan." Danny said with a weird kind of disbelieving look on her face. "After all you've said about her, I wouldn't think of her to be that type of person."

"Because, she's not. Right Percy?" Malcolm shot me a glare and I gave a pleading look back. His mouth opened a little bit and he stormed into the cabin. The cabin door slammed shut. Thalia flinched at the sound and then walked off the porch like a mindless drone.

"Percy, what's going on?" Danny asked staring at me.

Without an answer I walked to the Athena cabin door and quietly opened it. I snuck silently to the door that separated the bunk room from the main room. I sat down with my back against it listening to the two of them.

"… Annabeth, why would you do something like that?" Malcolm bellowed at her.

I could barely hear her sobs behind the door, but I could hear her speak clearly. "Malcolm, I didn't have a choice. It was all I could do to survive."

"You could have come to me, or you could have come to camp. You went to Perseus Jackson after five years! What is up with you?" He shouted. I flinched as he said my name as if I was some sort of disgusting trash can maggot.

"He helped me Malcolm. He helped me." She pleaded her voice rising to defend me.

"What about coming to camp or to me!? You can always come to me!"

A large breath was let loose by Annabeth before she started to speak again. "Malcolm, you went to Harvard you're something in this world. Camp was my home where everyone knew me as one of the smartest people." She took in another large breath and continued, "Do you know how hard it is to tell someone that you have flunked out of school, and that you're a homeless stripper? No, you don't Malcolm. You have everything you could ever want and I just screwed mine up. It's not something I go around and tell everyone."

"You told _him._" Malcolm complained.

"I told him in time Malcolm. He didn't force it out of me. I told him on my own time when I was ready. I wasn't ready to tell you yet. It was forced." Annabeth explained.

"But, you went to him. You confided in him to give you shelter and food and care." Malcolm sounded completely defeated. He made it sound like if she had gone to him than that would prove something.

"No, he found me while I was in the bar." Annabeth corrected.

"He watched you!?" Malcolm's voice suddenly rose again with fury.

"No! Malcolm, come back here!" The door suddenly opened. I fell backwards and felt my head connected with Malcolm's foot. I looked up at his fuming face. I could almost see the smoke coming from his ears and hear that little whistle from the steam. It was kind of like a Donald Duck cartoon. That meant I was in trouble. Aw, shit…

"Jackson!" He grabbed my shirt yanking me off the floor. He slammed me up against that wall and I grunted as the metal wall smacked into my back. A bit of dust fell from the ceiling from the impact. "You're a sick little pervert." He spat in my face. I shook my head and tried to push him away but his fist stayed heavy with my balled up shirt in the grip of his fingers.

"Malcolm, please just put him down!" Annabeth shrieked. It was then that I realized that my feet couldn't touch the floor. I was a good two or three inches off the floor. I had forgotten how strong Malcolm had become over the years.

"He's an eavesdropper and a pervert!" Malcolm turned to her with an evil expression on his face.

"No! He never watched me! He's never watched me. He's never even asked." Annabeth tried to get to him through persuasion and it didn't work.

Malcolm knew he could hurt me. Everyone knew. Annabeth ran from the cabin with a determined look on her face. Malcolm looked back to me with a determined look on his face.

"Leave my sister alone and I won't kill you." He hissed.

"You can't kill me." I grunted trying to get my feet on the ground so I could land a solid punch to his gut and force him away.

"I'll find a way." He promised.

"Good luck with that." I groaned as I heard the door open again. That was all I needed, for someone to see me up against the wall. I had finally gotten rid of that rumor during my books about myself being gay. Which, I'm obviously not. All I needed was for that to start again.

Danny slipped into my peripheral. Malcolm saw her too, but his gaze never wavered from me. Danny touched his shoulders with her hands dragging her hand back down his back. His arms slumped and my feet touched the floor. She whispered something in his ear and he let go of my shirt. I saw her kiss the back of my neck before Annabeth yanked me out of the way before Danny lost the power she had over him.

"You're such an idiot Seaweed Brain. You're not supposed to ease drop on Athena's children. It's a pet peeve of ours." She yanked me outside and closed the door behind us almost silently. The only sound was the small click of the door going into place.

"I'm sorry about what happened Annabeth." I hung my head as she sat us down on the bench outside the door.

"It's not your fault though. I shouldn't have kept it a secret." She touched just above the small of my back and rubbed my back reassuringly. "Someone would have found out eventually. What's important now is to make sure that no one knows that Malcolm had you up against the wall." I looked up at her and she winked at me. I chuckled letting my head fall back as I continued to laugh while shaking my head disbelievingly.

"This is why I love you." I said incredulously.

"Good to know that the feeling is mutual. In other words: dido."

* * *

**Don't kill me for not telling you! *ducks and covers head from flying arrow* I said DON'T kill me. You guys just don't listen.**

**Well, listen to the pretty button sing. Every time I see it I wear earplugs just in case. You can never be too careful. But, press it and it might sing your favorite song, or better yet! It'll shut up completely! Review! Love y'all!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	21. How Much?

**Thanks for the great reviews guys and I've decided I may never tell you what Athena and Percy talked about. But, that would just make me evil. SO, I will tell you...**

* * *

As we walked to lunch we got a lot of strange looks. Everyone would point stare, and then they would whisper. Annabeth would squeeze my hand and I would have to hug her shoulders to make her relax. That simple action alone sent a new wave through the crowds that were watching.

We passed by one cluster of new campers who whispered rather sloppily, "I wonder how much Mr. Jackson is paying her." One girl whispered. "How much do I have to pay for the girl?" One guy answered. "How much do I have to pay for Mr. Jackson?" One girl said looking me up and down. The crowd started to laugh uncontrollably almost immediately.

I rolled my eyes and told Annabeth to keep walking. I walked over to the girl and held out a hand as if asking her for money. She stared at my hand in question and disbelief. I stood there for a bit longer before I plastered a look of disappointment across my face.

"I thought you were going to guess at the amount…" I turned around and the crowd started to laugh at her instead of with her. I winked at the other one and she smiled her cheeks blushed a deep scarlet.

Annabeth looked at me incredulously as I came and took her hand once again. She giggled a small outburst and then covered her mouth. "I can't believe you did that!" She finally said. The laugh fit had finally subsided.

"It got a laugh out of you." I joked poking her in the stomach. She tried to swat my hand away, but I had already gotten her.

"You're right I needed that. Thanks Seaweed Brain." She ruffled my hair and I blew it out of my face as it fell into my eyes.

"My specialty My Lady," I bowed jokingly. I whipped around when I felt someone pat my but. The girl I had been joking around with was walking with a line of friends. She turned around and winked. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a few twenties.

"Oh my gods…" Annabeth laughed almost falling over. I grabbed her wrist and stopped the fall. "You have a customer Mr. Jackson." She laughed falling into my chest as I pulled her up.

"I can't believe that she…" I didn't finish. I couldn't finish.

"Give the girl back her money. She may actually need that later this summer." I continued to stare at the three twenties in my hand. Annabeth's words barely registered.

"Ok…" I answered snaking my arm around her waist as we began to walk again.

We made it to the pavilion and the girl was whispering in a circle of friends as her table. I tried to think how to give it back. Then I got an idea. I walked directly to her table and slid the money in front of her.

"Sorry, I'm booked." I said with a surprisingly straight face. I walked away from her table and I could feel the questioning glances from the other girls and the confused look of the girl. I took a seat at my table and elevated my feet up on the surface. Meredith sat down next to me hugging her self. I touched her shoulder gently and she jumped.

"What's wrong?" I asked scooting closer.

She looked scared with the action and slid even farther down the bench opposite of me. "Nothing…" Her voice was abnormally small as if she were afraid to speak any longer.

I looked around trying to make sure no one was watching. Out of the corner of my eye I got Riley glaring in our direction. I wanted to flip him the bird, but I held it off. Chiron was coming. I got Annabeth's curious glance and I waved her over. She nodded and came my way.

Annabeth took a seat next to Meredith. Meredith suddenly turned to her and began to cry in her shirt. Annabeth wrapped her arms around Meredith and rubbed her back gently. I looked at how Meredith kept to herself and how she cried, but held it back around me. Images of the night I had found Annabeth at Rayman's house. No… no!

I slammed my fist against the table and stood. Meredith flinched and Annabeth simply watched as I stormed toward the Apollo table. Riley scrambled to his feet from his chair and started to jog down the side of the pavilion. I picked up the pace and he did as well. Soon I was in a dead sprint coming right on his heels. I tackled him to the ground and he struggled to breathe under me. I flipped him over and clamped a hand around his throat.

"You're no better than any bastard on this planet." I clenched my teeth and punched him in the gut. He tried to scream, but the constricting of his throat held him quiet. "What did you do to her?" He looked at me as if I was crazy for thinking he'd admit to it. I already knew it too. That was the sad part. I knew exactly what he had done to her… to her innocence. "Say it!" I screamed my vision becoming blurred with fury.

"I… don't – answer to…. you." He choked out. I released his throat and punched him across the face. A satisfying crunch came from his nose and an evil smile split across my lips. "Holy shit, man you broke my nose!" He covered his nose and I watched as I saw the blood start to come from his nose.

"I can break every bone one by one until you tell me." My teeth ground together in frustration. "What did you do to her?" I demanded again.

"You already know." Prove me wrong, I begged with my mind. Please, just let me be wrong.

"Percy…" Clarisse's hand came down heavily on my shoulder. I stood from my crouch over him and turned away from him to face Clarisse. "Go to the arena Percy. I'll be there in a minute." She directed. I turned my head to catch Riley in my peripheral as he ran off toward the canoeing lake. "I'll take care of him. Go cool off at the arena Percy. Go." She said reassuringly. Clarisse patted my shoulder just before she walked dutifully after Riley.

I clenched my hands into fist walking away from the scene. There were loud whispered coming down the small incline to where I could hear the constant motion of words. The Stoll Brothers pulled up to the side of the pavilion and Annabeth led Meredith into the back. I knew Annabeth was the one that would be able to handle her. She was just as motherly as any maternal figure that wasn't immortal. Travis had a grim expression as he pulled away driving the two to the Poseidon cabin.

I saw the arena and picked up the pace. As soon as I was at the doors I pushed them open. Clarisse was leaned against the inner doorway with a smirk on her face. She put a hand on my shoulder as I passed and led me straight to the battle section. A boy in full body armor was struggling with the heavy metal of a sword that was too big for him. I wouldn't be able to seriously injure him with all the armor on and Clarisse knew that.

She reached into my pocket pulling out Riptide and uncapping it for me. "Hack away Jackson." She laughed. I grabbed the sword and she went to go sit in the stands. I swung the sword between my two hands with expertise as I target the pain parts I wanted to hit on my little training buddy here. Legs, shoulders, right side of the head, and below the belt. I turned it one more time and then slashed at his arms. He tried to lift his sword to block back. But, he was practically disabled.

I hit his knee caps and he fell backwards onto his back. I knocked the helmet once on the left side. Then, when I went for the right side it fell off. Riley sat wide eyed on the ground before me. I swung riptide around my arm and then slashed right below his belt. He rolled to his side holding himself. I sighed in satisfaction and dropped Riptide on the ground. It would reappear in my pockets only seconds later.

The link between my weapon and I had grown. So now, it only took short, short periods of time before it returned to me. I found it very resourceful. Many people had tried to use my own weapon against me in sparring and when Riptide disappears from their hands. I would only wink at them and then pin them with my weapon.

Clarisse jumped over the railing as I passed her. She followed after me quickly with a slight chuckle to her breath. She was definitely one of those people that found pleasures in others' pains, but what more would you expect from the head daughter of Ares. I had helped her out and now we were good friends.

The one part I hadn't told Annabeth was how I had helped Clarisse. Her dad had been pushing her around for so long and I helped her stand up to him. She thanked me simply by helping me with my personal problems. I'm not really entirely sure why that changed anything and everything between us.

Clarisse put her arm over my shoulder as we walked out. I pushed open the door and we stepped into the blinding sun. It wasn't a strange sight to see us come out of the arena together. Though some people now stared. All the people that though there was something going on between us were to scared of Clarisse to start and actual rumor. Plus, I could shatter every bone in their body on top of whatever she did to them. We made a good team.

"Do you feel better now Percy?" she asked smiling up into the sun as she put on her sunglasses.

"No…" I admitted hanging my head. We were opposites even in our actions.

"Why not Jackson?" She asked turning to me with red rimmed aviators sitting on the bridge of her nose.

"Because he shouldn't have been able to get that close, I should have been here to stop him." She stopped me and I knew I was about to get one of her scolds/pep talks. Great…

"Listen here Jackson. That little prick isn't worth your time. You were called to Olympus by the gods! You had to go. And that little bastard's existence is not your problem. So, stop beating yourself over it and go help the brain child with your sister." She got behind me and pushed me forward. I said a murmured thanks and headed toward my cabin.

Annabeth was sitting on the porch bench when I walked up. I could hear the water from the showers running inside steadily. Annabeth looked up with a grim expression and gave a forced smile. I sat down next to her knowing that if Annabeth wasn't allowed in, I sure as hell wasn't allowed in.

"Is she ok?" I wondered as she pulled her legs up and put them on my lap. I touched her calves gently as she leaned back against the wall.

"No, it hurts the first time. She's gone into some sort of shock. Right now, she's in a cold shower." She admitted not daring to try and hold back the harsh facts from me.

"Will she be ok?" I asked leaning my head against the pole behind me.

"She's stronger than I am, and I survived. I think she'll be happy. She needs your help though." Annabeth's eyes rested on me as I stared at her out of my peripheral vision. Her breathing was slow and steady; the only steady and patient thing here. Her heart beat faster than usually as well as mine. My breathing was course and hitched every now and then. It was good to have sanity, and that sanity was Annabeth Chase and her controlled breathing.

It was an obvious practice. It was something she had come to master. In situations of total chaos she held firm. She was the one who didn't scream or let her breath run out in time when you needed it. She was the thing that kept the world in its' time place. Or that's at least how it was in my world.

"I wouldn't let her go through it alone."

"I knew you wouldn't."

* * *

**No don't scream! I said I would tell you. I didn't say what chapter and how. It's obviously not in this chapter, so you'll have to keep reading for later chapters. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	22. Handle It

**I'm waiting for that one person who reviews stories and then hunts down the writers. *ducks out of the way of a flying arrow* woo that was close. Whoever that was I'd like to say one thing about this chapter:**

**I'm still not telling you what Athena and Percy talked about! Mwahahahaha

* * *

**

It was one in the morning. Tired overwhelmed all seven–or was it five?–senses. I ignored the exhaustion as my sister curled up in my arms. I had woken up in the middle of the night to her screaming and tried to get her to calm down. She woke up and then curled into my arms like a small child.

We were now sitting on the ground. She was in my lap falling asleep slowly while I kept still as not to jostle her. She still had hitched breathing from crying, and her warm tears soaked into my shirt. Her breathing slowed and steadied itself as she went farther into unconsciousness. As soon as I heard a small snore escape her I rested my head back against the wall and started to doze off.

_The sun shone on the sand like prisms sending rainbows of light into my eyes. I could see the hippocampi farther off shore kicking up a small bit of waves. Annabeth was curled into my arms as I sit with my back against the tree. It's five o'clock in the morning and I've just woken up to find we had accidently stayed out all night. If Chiron found out we would be in big trouble, but whatever…_

_A morning sea breeze brushed across my face and sent Annabeth's hair awry. It hit me in the face and I smelt the soft gentle smell of lemon soap and camp. Her breathing picked up a bit just before a large yawn escaped her. _

_"Good morning," I whispered kissing the top of her head. _

_"I was trying to fake that I was still sleeping. I had to yawn." She laughed a little and I basked in the sound of her peeling laughter. _

_"How long have you been awake?" I asked suddenly realizing she had said faking. _

_"An hour or so, maybe…" Annabeth pushed off my chest and looked at me with a mischievous grin on her face. I gave a half-smile still too tired to summon enough energy for a full smile. She moved my hair out my eyes and turned in my lap so she was straddling my legs. I put my hand gently on her hips and she smiled. _

_"What's on your mind?" Annabeth asked leaning down so that her head rested on my chest and her legs were entangled with mine. _

_"You are…" I said a cheesy tone to my voice. _

_"Other than me," She corrected her question. _

_"The sand, the beach, camp, everything… I'm not even sure Annabeth." I admitted laying my face in her hair. She didn't move or tense up as I wrapped my arms around her back. _

_"You always were a Seaweed Brain. But, that has to be the most kelp brain thing you've ever said." She laughed gently. Her hand drifted down and touched the exposed skin where my shirt and shorts didn't meet completely. Her warm touch against my skin sent a shiver up my spine and I had to resettle on the tree's bark. _

_The morning was rather quiet. It was quiet except for the casual way of the waves gently breaking on the water and on the shore. There was that constant morning breeze that made the beach that much cooler than the rest of the camp during the summer. But, at the same time it could be the hottest. When Apollo would climb to the peak of his route and shine directly down upon it. The sun could boil the blood beneath your skin. At that point the water was your friend. _

_Annabeth suddenly seemed to remember what time it was. She jumped to her feet. As she found her legs still intertwined with mine she stumbled backwards and fell over. She blew the grey strand of hair out of her face as she brushed the sand form her knees. I tried to contain my fits of laughter but I burst. _

_I got to my feet easily and brushed off the back of my shorts before I held out a hand to help her up. She crossed her arms over her chest. The wind came again and knocked her hair back in her face. I started to laugh and stopped myself quickly. Annabeth once again blew the strand from her face and then took my hand. I hoisted her up easily and held her against my chest. _

_"You should really make sure you're free before you start jumping." I chuckled and she pushed away from me. _

_"I can handle myself Percy." She tripped on a stray root, but caught herself before she fell. _

_"I can see that Wise Girl." I followed after her as she went back toward the cabins. _

I woke up as Meredith started to stir again. It was six, so she would be able to wake up without having to worry about trying to fall back asleep. I had a wicked crick in my neck and I couldn't feel my toes. Meredith's blue eyes looked up at me and she smiled halfheartedly.

"Good morning…" I tried. She hadn't spoken to me all day yesterday. All day! It was pure torture in the worst form she was truly one of my best friends here at camp. She was part of my sanity.

"Good morning." Her voice was hoarse, but it was music to my ears. In a way I had half expected that she had lost her voice, which was why she didn't talk.

"You ready to get through this day?" I asked knowing that Annabeth had said right after the first time it was a struggle to try and live day to day life. I would have to help her and support her.

"Can I have a shower?" She asked with a crooked smile on her face. It wasn't a happy smile. It was more of a smile-because-I-have-to smile. I didn't like those smiles. I didn't like when Grover wore them; I didn't like them when Thalia wore them. And I sure as hell didn't like it when Meredith wore them. They were one of those things that I felt I had to fix.

"Of course," I returned the smile and she stretched right out of my arms and headed for the bathroom. She grabbed one of her big white fluffy towels on the way in off the shelf and closed the door behind her.

I listened carefully as she began to sing like usual. I knew the song she was singing because she used to redo the words so that it was a happy song. But now, it was just a sad song that sounded like how she felt. Her bell voice was one that you could listen to for days, but when you heard her sing sad sings like the one she was singing then it made your heart fall. The song was "The Last Song I'm Wasting on You," by Evanescence. She didn't finish the song and left at only the sad part.

I let out a long drawn out sigh and then stood from the floor. I caught myself on the wall as I discovered my right foot was still very much asleep. My butt was numb and my head felt a bit dizzy. I covered my eyes with my hands and leaned against the wall as my head rush cleared and I received feeling in al body parts.

As soon as I was sure I could walk I grabbed my coffee and went to sit on the porch. Clarisse was outside her cabin watching as I exited mine to sit on the porch. She waved gripping her black mug firmly in one hand. I waved back and then took my seat on the bench. The sound of the breaking crests of waves in the distance calmed my mind as I took a deep breath in through my nose.

I could smell the slight saltiness to the air and taste the humidity. The Aphrodite girls would complain about their hair and it wouldn't change to the slightest. The Apollo kids would probably end up on the roof of their cabin and tan their already perfectly tan skin. Skin cancer was not an option for them, so they could lie out all day. The rest of the campers would throw themselves into training.

It looked like it would be a pretty good day. Annabeth was walking my way and a smile split across my face involuntarily. She waved to me kindly and as I looked up at her hand I saw Riley exit his cabin. My whole body went tense as I saw him crutch down the porch steps. Annabeth looked back at him and then at me. She gave me a motion with both hands to calm down. I nodded a stiff nod and then forced myself to relax.

Meredith came outside in a big robe and with her own mug. I laughed as she sat down seeing the mug she was using. I had given it to her last year. The handle read a couple words in Greek meaning coffee. But, the side of the mug said, "Sure as Hades ain't yours." I hag gotten it when I was down south at a demigod meeting with the Floridian wing of campers that took refuge in a newer camp. It wasn't as safe and most still came to the main camp, but it was pretty cool.

She looked at the mug and a small meaningful smile came to light up her face. Annabeth sat down next to me on the bench as Meredith sat in her rocking chair. It sounds like a grandma chair, but it was surprisingly comfortable to rock while you drank coffee. Annabeth said good morning to the both of us and then fell quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked her quietly so that it looked like I was whispering to her sweetly. There was some sort of sadness to her quietness that had forced me to ask. I wouldn't be able to stand it if she was perfectly silent.

With holding her feelings from me was the last thing I wanted. She was a master at it. Or, at least she had been. I hadn't even seen it coming when she broke up with me. It was also the downfall of Luke. He hid his hate for the gods to a certain extent and then ended up dying way sooner than he should have because of it.

"Guy gave me fifty bucks last night. Fell asleep crying." She answered truthfully and I hung my head. She somehow found a reason to let out a small airy laugh. I could suddenly hear the fallen tears in her voice as if she were reliving her pain from last night.

Fury bubbled up to the surface from yesterday and I threw my fist against the rock of my cabin. "Gods' damn it." I shouted as dust fell from the roof of the porch from the impact of my fist against the stone.

"Percy…" Annabeth muttered not even bothering to look at me.

"I'm done with this. Annabeth, who was it? I played games yesterday, but I'm not taking this anymore." I stood from my spot asserting my part in the situation. "Gods' damn it Annabeth. Who was it?" I demanded my voice rising.

"Marcus, from the Nike cabin," Annabeth admitted messing with the dollar bills in her hands. The paper rubbed roughly in her soft hands.

"Do you want me to fix it?" As the words left my lips Annabeth looked up at me question clear in her eyes. "Do you want me to fix it, or are you going to do it yourself Annabeth?"

"I can handle it myself." She said weakly.

"Are you going to handle it?" I demanded looking down on her as she seemed to shrink on the bench.

"Yes,"

"Yes?"

"Yes Percy, I'm going to fix it. I'll handle it."

"You promise?" I asked question and assertiveness clear in my voice. She looked up again a new gleam in her eye. Annabeth stood from the bench and stuck the bills in her pocket.

"I promise Percy. I'm going to fix it." Annabeth pulled my head down to hers and kissed me gently on the lips. "I swear." Thunder rumbled as she whispered against my lips.

"That's all I ask for." I responded pressing my forehead to hers and kissing her once more.

**

* * *

So, you know a bit more of the good side of the past with Percy and Annabeth. They definitely had their good times...**

**Now, the singing button needs your help because personally opera is not something good to be stuck on. Click on it and change the music!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	23. Realization

**I have archers after me! *ducks out of the way behind a tree* Gods' damn it! That one almost got me. **

**You guys are ruthless. Well, I'm still not telling you so enjoy this chapter. A lot of stuff happens here so pay attention. It'll make more sense to y'all that caught the little thing that most missed. Hope you like it. **

* * *

The next time I saw Riley, he cringed at the sight of me. He couldn't look me dead on in the eyes. He simply walked away as fast as possible. Annabeth locked her hand in mine finally having caught up to me after talking to a couple of her old friends. The warmth of her fingers between mine wasn't a shock as our hands intertwined as if it was normal.

The sun was at its peak and it reminded me of the dream I had had early that day. I half expected Annabeth to trip over a root. But, no such thing happened. Annabeth had a new sort of grace to her step. Five years had changed us so much.

I myself was a completely different person. I had completed school and an extended education that I was still working on online every now and then. It was hard to keep up with school and work simultaneously so I had started an at my own pace class to get my teaching degree. Yea I know, Perseus Jackson as a teacher, that'll never happen. He hated school. I did; I had hated it… five years ago. Paul Blofis had inspired me within my last year of high school with the way he inspired so many kids to continue school even though they had wanted to drop out. He had changed their lives, their futures. I wanted to help more kids like he had. I wanted to change lives. I guess I was a truly changed man.

Annabeth was… well she was different in every sense of the word. Where she used to be tough and assertive she now had trouble making herself heard. She still had those old moments where I could see the old her, but they had become rare and scarce. Annabeth used to be that one girl that was prepared for anything. But, she lost everything and gained nothing good. It made her cry and I couldn't stop the tears. I was helpless! Helpless… I couldn't dry the tears long enough to tell her what I needed to say. I couldn't.

I was back in my cabin by this time sitting at my desk. I help Riptide in pen form under my finger twirling it beneath my skin. Annabeth and Meredith were talking about something in the other room. I sat with a piece of paper in front of me. The header had my professor's name on it and I had to figure out what to tell him. I had to tell him exactly why I would need to postpone the turning in of my summer essay due in two weeks. It was a mandatory paper that I could not avoid.

_Dear Mr. Watts,_

_ I am writing to inform you that over the course of the summer I must admit to my lack of work time. With three jobs, and trying to get school done it has been rather hard. I have attempted to find the time to complete this paper and found the time miniscule and insufficient for the amount of work that needs to be done. _

_ Along with that, I have had recent family troubles. My sister has come across some complications along with my cousin who has just been found in L.A. We have been bonding over the course of the time I have which was already minute. _

_ I believe that with this limited time I will not be able to send in an honoring essay that you deserve. Mr. Watts, I am deeply sorry and I swear. I swear on the River Styx… _I began to erase the words realizing I would be blowing my normality at my university. I noticed I had mindlessly switched writing utensils to a pencil and Riptide was now off to the side. I stared at where I had put that last sentence.

_I swear on the River Styx. _I repeated to myself in my mind. _I, Riley Walker, swear on the river Styx to not lay a hand on Perseus Jackson's sister, Meredith Laurent. _He swore in… I suddenly remembered. I turned around in my swivel chair facing the two girls who were quietly talking to each other, perched upon Meredith's bed.

"Did you finish that letter?" Annabeth asked smiling up at me. But, once she saw the seriousness on my face the corners of her moth fell into a steady grimace. "What's wrong?" She demanded with that serious tone I had heard time and time again when she was trying to help me with my Greek studies. A trait of my father's I hadn't inherited very well, might I add. Hardwired for Greek script my ass, I was hopeless.

"Meredith, what exactly did Riley do to you?" I asked calmly as Riptide reappeared in my pocket. It was a comforting feeling to know it was there.

"You know what he did Percy. I don't want to talk about it…" Meredith's voice became very small and I stood from my chair approaching the bedside.

Annabeth has a stern face on. "Percy, I need to talk to you outside… now." Annabeth stood and grabbed my forearm dragging me out the back door. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded whispering with a rough sort of assertiveness to her words.

"Annabeth, I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this." I answered calmly not in the mood to get into one of these Wise Girl is always right fights. Usually, I'd just cave and walk away. It was the wisest tactic I had stored, and it usually worked pretty well. But, this subject was something I was damn straight about settling.

"You know pretty damn well what happened, and you know it's hard to talk about." She poked me in the chest with her index finger as if it would prove what she was trying to say and I just rolled my eyes. "I'm a grown woman Percy and it's hard to talk about. She's an eleven year-old girl! I can only imagine…" Her sentence trailed off not really finishing the thought she had started.

"Annabeth," I looked her dead on now and put my hands on her shoulders. I wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, or the wisest owl in the barn. No matter how you put it I wasn't the smartest, but I knew one thing for sure. Swearing on the Styx is serious. You are held to you promise no matter what, and it wasn't something easily broken. "When I told Riley not to touch her again, I made him do one thing. What was it?"

"Swear in, but Perc–," I covered her mouth with one hand and shook my head slowly.

"What did I make him swear on Annabeth?" I continued keeping her eyes locked with mine as she clearly thought about it. I could almost see the gears turning. That cute little head of hers processing everything I had just said.

"On the Styx, you made him swear on the Styx to not touch your sister again." Annabeth said with realization clear in her tone. I nodded and let go over her shoulder. "Wait, then why would she…?"

"That's what I was trying to find out. Now, do you want to get to the bottom of this?" She nodded and we reentered the cabin. Meredith looked at us both questioningly as if she were waiting to hear her punishment. She knew exactly what was coming. She may not have wanted it to come, but there was no avoiding it now. And if I was right, damn … I'd have to apologize to the Apollo bastard.

Meredith curled up next to the wall on the other side of her bunk as Annabeth sat back down on the bed. I grabbed my desk chair and rolled over to the bedside. I could almost see Meredith thinking about all the possible different questions we were going to ask. She analyzed every answer she could give.

"Meredith, what exactly did Riley do to you?" I started getting annoyed with the looming silence that hung over the cabin.

"Well, I was sitting in here waiting for the horn to blow for lights out and he walked in… and, I really don't want to talk about this right now Percy. Please…" She begged. My heart nearly melted as her eyes seemed to water up and she got that sad puppy look to her features. I almost got up and walked away until Annabeth's sure hand touched my knee. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye and then turned to talk to Meredith.

"Meredith, in the great words of your brother: cut the crap, we know he didn't do to you what you're claiming." I clearly remembered saying that to certain people over the years; that included Annabeth.

"How?" Meredith demanded not even bothering to hold up the façade.

"He swore on the Styx. He can't touch you." I said simply leaning back in my chair and kicking my feet up on the bed. I don't know why, but I didn't really care of she lied to me. Sure, I would punish her. No desert or whatever, it's no big deal. I was just happy I got to beat the crap out of him. Her begging eyes were gone, so there was no kryptonite to weaken our questioning. "What really happened?" I demanded resting my hands behind my head.

I knew this position scared Meredith. I looked too relaxed to be mad, but she couldn't run. I could get out of this chair in no time. And, I had. One year they had called for an early dinner, and we were having enchiladas. I was out of this chair in less then a second, easy. I usually acted the most calm when she got in trouble, and she had picked up on that.

"That day, you uh told him not to touch me anymore. I met him later that day…" My anger boiled beneath my skin my face heating and then cooling as I controlled myself. "He told me that he was done. That he wasn't going to stick around to get picked on by the infamous Perseus Jackson. He broke up with me…"

"And you what? You got him in trouble by faking what happened?" Annabeth asked aghast.

"I didn't have to. Percy put it together by himself. He knew the signs of it, but he didn't realize that I acted that way from my first broken heart." Meredith said grabbing her pillow and hugging it to her chest like a small child, which she was… to me.

"And, you just let it happen? Do you know how much Percy could have hurt him? Percy could've killed him Meredith. He could have died!" I do have the learner's permit to kill, I thought stupidly.

"Serves him right," Meredith muttered looking down at the bed sheets.

"Why would you even think that?" I asked looking over at her lazily. She seemed to grow smaller under my glare.

"He broke my heart, Percy. I didn't want him to be able to talk to me ever again." Meredith was crazy, insane, a nut job! You can't just kill somebody because they broke your heart! If that was the case I'd be dead a million times over. I would be six feet under. I… I… oh gods, my sister has problems.

"You can't kill him Meredith. It's not right." Annabeth said touching Meredith's shoulder gently.

"I wouldn't have. Percy would have. My fingerprints wouldn't even be on the situation." Meredith smiled sadistically and I shivered. I hated that look. That very look could send Nico di Angelo to the gallows to hide. Yes, he would rather die than be looked at like that. Imagine Chucky staring you down promising a slow and painful death. That's what she was like. Meredith was the criminal in this situation, not Riley. Which meant… gods' damn it. I would have to apologize to the prick.

"You're in big trouble Meredith." I finally decided to say ripping the fear that I felt from her gaze away from me. "I'll be back soon. I have to do something." I stood up and shook my head. I would probably regret apologizing to him later, but right now it was the right thing to do.

I exited the cabin and made my way for the Apollo cabin. The fellow Apollo campers stared at me as I passed. Masks of confusion and anger spread across them. I simply ignored it and asserted my over all superiority over them to get to the cabin. I was definitely not a crowd favorite on this side of the cabin U. That was strangely ok with me. All that had come from the Apollo cabin since the war was a bunch of airheaded jerks. Apollo really knew how to pick his _mistresses_. Aka hoes.

I finally got inside to see Riley lying back on his bed with an ice pack over his eyes as he slept. I thought maybe that was a sign that maybe I should come back some other time. I started to back away and leave but then decided over my better judgment to wait. I pulled up a chair and sat down to wait for him to wake up. I knew I needed to do this somewhere deep inside, or it would stain my conscience and what not. Not that it really mattered, according to my father, at the moment I was no better than a man whore.

He started to stir awake and I stiffened. I considered running one last time. But, I couldn't move. I was stuck in my spot staring at the boy that I had thought had physically harmed my little sister. But no, my sister had manipulated me in order to get him hurt. The evil bit of her lingered just beneath that surface. And I knew that now.

Riley jumped as soon as he saw me and said, "What in Hades are you doing here?" He demanded. His voice was coarse as if he were tired. I didn't blame the poor kid. He had probably come back here and told the story of why he couldn't walk normally a thousand times over.

"I cam to apolo—" I couldn't finish. I had never once, EVER, considered apologizing to this little bastard. Not since I first figured out he existed, which wasn't too long ago.

"Wait, what'd you say?" He asked with a rising grin on his lips.

"I came to say I'm sor—" My voice stopped. I physically could not say those to words to the guy. I couldn't simply say: "I'm sorry." Woo, got it over with. "I'm sorry that I beat the crap out of you. I found out my sister set you up, and that was my bad."

Riley rubbed his shoulder and muttered, "Yea…" He suddenly looked a bit bright and stood from the bed. "I just want to let the record show that Perseus Jackson apologized to me, Riley Walked." He declared a little to brightly in my opinion.

"I said sorry. I didn't give you freedom of speech. Don't get carried away." I rolled my eyes as I stood from the chair.

"That, Percy, is in the constitution." Riley laughed waddling his way to the bathroom. He looked like he had saddle crotch. You know when you first ride a horse you get real sore all on the inside of your thighs and stuff. That's what he looked like.

"Whatever Walker, don't get too high and mighty. I'm leaving." I headed toward the door and made my way out. The Apollo campers were still giving me funny looks as I started walking back to my cabin. I didn't need to hear the cocky Riley and I didn't need the condescending glares of the children of the Sun.

Annabeth was waiting outside and pointed at a watch that wasn't there on her wrist. I laughed and reached out to take her hand. She came running down the porch steps and took my hand in hers. Meredith slowly made her way out of the cabin and followed behind us quietly. We went down to the Athena cabin where Malcolm was rounding everybody up. I waved at my students and they waved back.

It was good to be head swordsman of the camp. It got you some sort of respect that only Chiron really could get, but you could have mini versions of it. Mine went to the extent of the walls of the Arena. I taught classes over the summer, and this would be my first one. It would consist of the Athenians and some Hermes children. The days of Undetermined were over. Each cabin was the sight of only there people. All the children of Hermes were especially happy for this turn out.

We began walking towards the arena and Annabeth was stopped by a guy. She waved for me to continue walking and against my better judgment I did. Thought, I didn't let her have all of the privacy. I kept and ear out searching her voice.

"What do you want?" Annabeth asked stubbornly. I could almost picture her standing with her arms crossed over her chest tapping her foot. She was irritated.

"I gave you my money last night and you didn't come." The boy's voice complained.

"First off, I _was _a stripper, not a prostitute. I don't have sex for money. I dance." Annabeth explained to this boy as if he were a four year old. "Second, I am no longer in the business. I am a free woman currently between jobs." She sounded rather proud of the fact even though in this economy not too many people would be proud of being out of a job. "And thirdly, you can go fuck yourself. I'm not obliging." She walked off and I hadn't even realized I had stopped and turned around to watch her. Annabeth smiled as she walked up to me and took my hand in hers. She dragged me toward the arena and I just gawked at her gall.

"I can't believe that you just…" I finally sputtered.

"I handled it Percy. I told you I would, and I did." She smiled just as we came to the doors of the arena. "Shall we go to class Teacher?" She asked motioning to the interior of the arena.

"I suppose. Maybe later," I decided. I cornered her just inside the door and she smiled at me wryly. I kissed her gently at first and felt as her hands linked behind my neck. Annabeth pulled me closer and forced the kiss into a more passionate hold. "I love you." I whispered when we separated a little.

"I feel like a teenager with her teacher Percy. Maybe we should do this some other time." Annabeth laughed nuzzling my nose with hers.

"Fine, but later." I kissed her again quickly.

She sighed heavily. "Later…"

* * *

**If y'all didn't understand something PM me. I'll explain. It is a little confusing to some, and I'm willing to help.**

**The singing button is like a MP3 you press the button and it'll change. Now, if you like the song, hit the button. It's also the repeat button. IT'S BOTH! CLICK THE BUTTON!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	24. Teaching Class

**I got great reviews last chapter and I must tell you the ending to this story is coming. It's sad yes, but all stories must come to an end. *dodges arrow* damn... you grazed my arm! Now, I'm never telling you guys the conversation!**

* * *

"No, Little Mikey, just slice through, like this. It doesn't have to be fancy. When you're in an actual battle basics are what save your life." I explained helping Mike with his swing. He was the biggest eight year-old you'll ever see, and that's where I'll leave it. It would be rude to describe exactly how big he is. But, I can bet you he'll be a lineman if he makes it to high school. With the body build he has, he could take on the rest of the team by the time he gets in high school. He was one of my favorite students.

"Sorry Percy, I'll get it. I promise." Mike looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm sure you will." I ruffled his hair and then walked over to where Annabeth was working on the long lost skills she had acquired from her years at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth had gotten sloppy with her sword work, but her dagger handling was just as legit as I remembered it being.

I came up behind her and hugged her into my chest. She jumped a little bit, but didn't scream realizing it was me as soon as she registered the touch. Annabeth held up her sword in front of her knowing exactly why I had decided to come to her. My hands gently slid down her arms until I was holding her wrists in my grip. I loosened her tense form with one kissed to the nape of her neck. I pulled her elbows into a gentle bend and guided her arms smoothly. Each slash that I led her into, she relaxed more into my chest.

"It's like riding a bike Annabeth. All it takes is the need to remember." I whispered low into her ear. She let out a breath in satisfaction and dropped the sword. I was shocked at first until she turned in my arms to face me. I chuckled darkly just before she pressed her lips to mine. I could feel the warmth of her breath for her breathing was still labored from having worked for the past hour on training.

"Like riding a bike," Annabeth's lips brushed mine as she whispered. The soft flesh of her lips was tempting as she was just out of reach. I leaned my head forward taking her lips back onto mine. She kissed me back immediately answering my request for her touch.

There was a promising silence around us. It notified me that everyone within the premises of the arena was watching. I chuckled into her lips with the realization and she pulled away slightly, but I wouldn't let. There was a satisfied breath of air as I asserted myself not allowing her lips to leave mine.

"You always know how to keep it going." Annabeth laughed pressing her forehead to mine to that I couldn't reach her lips any longer. Her breathing was still labored, but it didn't come from effort; that much I knew. This shortness of breath came from the excitement of the moment.

"I don't ever want it to end." I claimed a devious tone to my voice. She seemed to challenge me with the slight smirk to her face and I remembered returning from the meeting…

_The hill was a glorious sight for soar eyes as I returned from the Empire State Building. I had gone to Olympus to make arrangements for postwar camp procedures. We had established the fact that it would be easier for the gods if we notified them when someone came to camp so that they could claim them right away. I had spent two days in Olympus by myself sleeping in my father's room he had acquired upon the mountain. It was a nice room, but the actions I had to take while not in the room were draining. I had finally worked it all out and was allowed to return home, or camp at most. _

_ I dismissed Blackjack letting him have his own time. My favorite horse hated the stables and hated taking orders, but he was my horse. He trotted away leaving me to myself as I looked at the large building we called stables. I turned to face the archway to exit and saw _her _standing there waiting for me. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had that look that said catch me if you can. _

_ Luckily, my father had helped me while I was in Olympus. We had exercised the possibilities of a new way to travel that would be for me and him only. He would have to allow me to use this power, but it was good to know I had the capacity to use it. _

_ I focused on the level of humidity around me and smiled as I dissolved into the water. It was an odd feeling really. It was as if I was spread out through the air. I solidified right behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I covered her mouth with my hand just as she jumped ready to scream. I whipped her around to face me and let her mouth go. _

_ "You're so mean to me." She said gasping as she saw I had moved a good twenty feet in a matter of seconds. _

_ "If I wasn't then what would you do?" I asked curious to the fact that I had always acted immature and goofy around her. _

_ "I'd probably do this…" Annabeth pressed her lips to mine and I melted into it pulling her closer to me. She pulled away resting her forehead against mine in a teasing manner. "Now, are you going to be mean to me?" _

_ "Which answer gets me another kiss?" I whispered softly. _

_ "Which one do you think?" Her devious tone made me want her that much more. Annabeth kept her lips just out of reach and I struggled against the fact to just force her to kiss me. _

_ "If I'm mean, I won't get a willing kiss…" I decided. _

_ "Correct," _

_ "But, if I'm mean I get a kiss." A smirk threatened to break at the edge of my lips. _

_ "How so…?" My hand drifted up her back and she shivered visibly. My hand rested gently on the back of her neck and I forced her lips against mine. Annabeth at first was shocked to say the least. Soon, she came into it. There was no surprise to me in her reaction as she returned the kiss. At first it was slow and gentle until I slowly pushed her father. The passion she put into it got me excited. _

_ "Percy… either way you win. That's not fair." She said an obvious smile to her tone. _

_ "It's perfectly fine with me." My voice was low and dark as if I was some sort of evil. And, I guess I was at the time. It was wrong to force her to kiss me, but with the smile that was blooming on her face I doubted that she minded it. _

_ "I'm sure it is." She laughed a bit and brushed her lips past mine teasingly. _

_ "How is you tempting me any better?" I asked trying to get to her lips and finding it impossible as she distanced herself. _

_ "Because… I'm me." Annabeth straightened up proudly. _

_ I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Aren't you a bit conceded?" I joked letting my hands drop from her waist. She reached out grabbing my hand before it could drop to my side. She pulled my hand back up and placed it on her hip. Annabeth did the same with my other hand. I looked up from where she has just placed my hands and smiled. _

I came back to the current time and just smiled at Annabeth. She laughed at my cliché reaction to her little smirk. Annabeth probably had no idea that I had just remembered that day.

"Will you two get a room? No one wants to watch this." Malcolm laughed helping out Danny with her cabin that had just come into the arena. The cabin of Nyx was coming to a class which they all despised. They'd been better at blending in and going with the night. Their leader, and Malcolm's girlfriend, was the only one who looked forward to every class. She knew that she'd always be able to improve. She looked forward to it. Even in her teaching of younger school kids. It was fascinating.

She was in short shorts and her camp shirt. Danny winked at me before she kissed Malcolm quickly. The Nyx children separated blending in with the Athena and Hermes children like that natural camouflage they were meant to be.

"You have another class to teach, so I'll take Meredith and I will see you at dinner." Annabeth said touching my chest with an erect index finger. I rubbed the spot on my chest where she had stabbed me with her nail and pretending like it hurt considering it was right over my heart. Annabeth rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek before she motioned for Malcolm to gather all their campers. He complained a little and Annabeth ended up having to gather everyone and drag Malcolm away from Danny. I laughed at them before I saw Danny heading my way.

"Hey Kelp Brain, are you going to teach or watch your girlfriend walk away?" Danny shouted at me.

"I've been known to be able to multitask." I turned her way and smiled at her. She did a slight giggle and reached out a hand. I played along taking her hand in mine and kissing my thumb so that it looked like I had kissed her hand.

"Now, let's get started shall we?" I asked turning to face her cabin after rising from the kneel I had taken. I brought my hands together in a loud clap and rubbed my palms together creating heat from friction.

"Hey Sam, get it together!" Danny yelled at one boy who was flirting with a Hermes girl that hadn't left yet. "Michelle, you've got pretty legs. Keep them walking!" Danny was ruthless when it came to training. If her cabin didn't pay attention then she would take it on her own account to make damn sure they either had extra chores or knew the lesson backwards and forwards.

Michelle was a nice girl, but a total flirt. She was seventeen and had just gotten a pass to be allowed into the parking garage with her new red convertible Mini Cooper. Her little rich ass was always there if you were alone and of the male gender. She had come to me once last year when I had let coming back to camp get to me. Luckily, I had enough sense in my mind to send her away with out getting caught for being with a minor. That would suck… She was a bit of a ho though. Oh well…

"Tanner, get your lazy ass up and get over here so you can listen to instructions." Tanner looked at her from the bench with a lazy yawn he hoisted himself up and walked over to where the other twelve or so people were. "Go ahead Percy." Danny told me and watched as Sam joined the ranks of his brothers and sisters.

"Ok, today is practically the first day of camp for this class." I said over the nearly silent whispers of two girls. "If you don't listen and you don't learn anything new, then you might as well consider yourself dead when the school year comes around. Now, is prime time for you all to be targeted by monsters." I looked around at the ages of the campers ranging from ten to seventeen.

"Listen…" Danny hit one of the whispering girls upside the head and pointed toward where I was talking. The girl mumbled a curse under her breath and then looked up at me. "Sorry Percy, continue."

"Today, I want you guys to break into pairs for sparring matches. I want to see what you remember." I turned around grabbing the barrel of swords. I easily turned back to face them and set down the barrel. "Best two out of three, one point is blade to the neck. No maiming! Travis…" Travis held up his hands in apology and surrender and promised to control himself. "Grab your weapons, and then report to me who wins. Good luck to all,"

Everyone jolted to action grabbing a blade and nothing more. That was one interesting side to my teachings. If you wanted to use shield you talked to Clarisse who bashed heads we shields. If you wanted a fight blade on blade, you talk to me. We both specialized in the same field of fighting; we just used different tactics.

Danny came and sat next to me as I took a seat in the bleachers. She leaned back on the row behind us resting her arm and stretching her stomach out so that she could evenly work on her tan. She used the hair tie around her wrist and pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

"You know she loves you right?" Danny said sliding her aviators down from the top of her head.

"Michelle? No she doesn't even care about me. She just wants to damage her innocence even further." I didn't even look over at her. I watched the forms of the different children of Nyx battling against each other.

"Not Michelle you idiot, I'm talking about Annabeth." I could feel Danny's glare that meant I was stupid. "She loves you."

"Gods, I hope so…" I muttered my hand going to my pocket where I help my cell phone and another item I had recently started to carry twenty-four/seven.

"What'd you mean?" She asked her rather southern accent coming out.

I faced her and could barely see the blue of her eyes behind the purple tinted lenses of the blue rimmed aviators. I searched in my pocket pulling out a small velvet box. Another stop I had made in town while getting Annabeth a phone was the little piece of jewelry.

"Percy! Oh my gods! I can't believe you haven't asked her yet!" Danny shrieked sitting bolt up right.

"Shhhhh, Danny shut-up!" I covered her mouth with my palm and she fell silent. We got a couple of odd stares, but other than that no one noticed. "I think I'm going to ask her tomorrow. I want to take her to where we used to go all the time."

"That's so sweet!" She whispered rather loudly, but it wasn't too loud; thank the gods.

"Thanks," I turned back to look at the box in my hand. It seemed so small compared to my large hands. The velvet feel of the box was comforting to say the least.

"Can I… see it?" Danny asked leaning over into my peripheral vision.

"Uh, sure…" I handed her the box and she took it gingerly in her petite hands. Her nails were painted in a deadly blood red. She played with the box in her fingers for a minute or two before she opened it.

"It's gorgeous. It looks exactly like something she would wear for the rest of her life." Danny said breathlessly as she looked at the ring. I had hoped I had chosen wisely. A simple platinum band that had a square case at its binding that held one simple half carat square diamond. It wasn't that expensive either. $1,653 was not that much for the ring I needed. I just hoped she would like it.

Danny looked over to me pushing her aviators so that they rested on top of her head. "You realize Athena is going to kill you right?"

I smiled cockily and took the box into my hand before snapping it closed. "No she's not."

"Why not?" Danny asked a bit of hope to her voice.

"I had a little talk with Athena and well…" I let my sentence trail off so that she could finish it.

"She's letting you? She isn't going to blow your head off?" Danny asked nothing but question in her voice.

"Yea, she is…" Our conversation was one of the best conversations I had ever had with a god except for when my dad told me I was his favorite. Other than that, it was the best…

* * *

**I just fooled you all! Now, you know! **

**Press the singing button; it needs you to press it!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	25. On the Hillside

**So, I've had some people that seem to forget why Annabeth is a stripper... Once again, I shall tell you in this chapter. READ CAREFULLY AND DON'T TELL ME I DIDN'T SAY WHY! Just sayin'. I also have decided that the majority of this chapter is a flashback to: Athena and Percy talking. Hope you guys enjoy it. Once again, READ CAREFULLY!**

* * *

"_Athena, I need to talk to you about this…" I said firmly holding me ground. _

_ "Very well Perseus Jackson, we shall talk." She took a seat on her throne and I took a deep breath. As I let it out I thought, _"Here we go…"

_"I need to talk to you about something Lady Athena." I looked up at her not afraid to look her in the eyes. _

_Her grey eyes were exactly like Annabeth's. Her gaze was less then friendly though. When Annabeth looked at me it was a look of triumph because she knew she had captured my heart. But, when Athena looked at me it was a look of pure hatred. I knew she didn't fully hate me, but she had a rather large hate for me. _

"_I know that Perseus." Athena spoke with a regal tone that I knew was much deserved. "The question is: do you have the guts to ask me?" _

_I don't know; I thought. Sure, it had seemed simple when I had asked her to stay behind, but could I really ask her what I needed to ask? I looked at Athena for a little while longer and then my gaze dropped to my feet. I felt like that unsure twelve year-old boy again. I felt like I didn't know what I wanted from the world. I was almost positive earlier. When I had stood up against the gods I knew exactly how I felt and how I wanted to fix the situation at hand. _

"_Do you Perseus?" Athena asked a bit more stubbornness to her voice. _

_I looked up from my feet and looked back into those big grey eyes. She sat tall and proud with her legs crossed right over left. "Yes," I decided. _

"_So," Athena had sounded just like her daughter for a second when she said that word. "Ask it son of Poseidon." _

_I took a large breath in holding it a bit before letting it out. "I have a proposition for you Lady Athena where everyone wins." _

"_How so?" She narrowed her eyes but smiled slightly as if she already knew exactly what I was going to say before I said it. _

"_I shall please those who have been mentioned at this meeting, including your self Lady Athena." I suck in another deep and focused on the words coming out of my mouth so that I wouldn't make a fool out of myself by stuttering in front of the goddess of wisdom. "With one action I plan to stop the earthquakes and storms of my father. I can cure that worry you have for your daughter's future. And, I can finally please Aphrodite after all these years." _

"_With what action young hero?" Athena demanded seeming to stop moving completely when she finished the question. Her body slowed all processes and she became a living stone. A frozen piece of time, as all gods were. _

"_I asked you to stay behind today because I would like to as your permission…" I closed my eyes for a second trying to summon the strength to finally spit the question out. "Athena, I would like your permission to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." _

"_Isn't that my daughter's decision?" Athena asked shifting in her chair just slightly and freezing once more. _

"_I know very well Athena that if I continued on with a plan to bind myself to Annabeth without your permission then you will not appreciate the forward actions." I worded my phrases carefully. Using the language I would typically use with my father was inappropriate with Athena, especially when I was asking to marry her daughter. _

"_You are wise for such a thought Perseus." Athena uncrossed her legs and then re-crossed them leaning the opposite way she had been before. "Now, how is popping the question to my favorite daughter supposed to fix all the things you say?" _

_"Well, I know to some extent that Aphrodite had enjoyed in the past our coupling. I realize that lately that the world has become a bit more of a game than life." Life is a game for me at least. She nodded as if responding to my thought and I smiled halfheartedly. "Getting her way could solve that to the slightest extent._

_ "As for my father, he has voiced very clearly to me the reasoning of the storms and disasters." I continued. "He is worried that I will continue the life I have created as a…" _

_ "Man whore," She laughed a little as the words rolled off her tongue. _

_ "Romeo," I changed the word trying to hold back my anger after her small comment. "If I become attached specifically to one being of the opposite sex then maybe, just maybe he may calm down enough to stop the major disasters._

_ "As for you Athena, I know why you are doing what you're doing." I gave a sly smile and she gave a lopsided smirk. "You are afraid that your daughter will fade, fade into the life of a regular everyday person which you know she is better than." Athena seemed to brighten at my words and she leaned forward listening intently. "I know that too, and I want to help her. If I give her reason to believe there is hope than she can do it. She's strong; I know she can do it. It will give her the push she needs to rise again to her feet Lady Athena._

_ "This is all I ask for. I want to fix what I left behind five years ago Athena. I love your daughter, and I want to fix the mistakes I have made." I sighed and looked her dead in the eyes. "Will you let me? Can I marry Annabeth Chase?" _

_ Athena sat back in her chair uncrossing her legs and sitting like an empress over her land. "After hearing exactly how you plan on fixing what has gone on in this world. I believe that there is only one thing I can say…" She loosened up and stood from her throne. As she walked my way she shrunk in size until she was the size of a normal human. "I can only say yes to you Perseus Jackson." _

_ "Thank you Athena." I knelt down before her in thanks and she pulled my back to me feet slowly. _

_ "I have watched you for years Perseus. Since my daughter began to go South with her education and moral values I have watched and waited." Athena said going into the monologue that I should have seen coming. "You have become incredibly stupid with some of your choices that have come to women. But, in other ways you have matured to a respectable young man. This, coming to me, proves that you are mature enough for me to tell you this: Perseus, I always hoped that Annabeth would find refuge in you for herself. I may not have shown it in the past, but all those warnings and all those threats… it was because I wanted you to prove yourself. You proved a long time ago that you love my daughter when you didn't run from my constant nagging of motherhood. Her heart belongs to you Perseus. Treat it well." _

_ "Yes ma'am." I breathed. This was awesome! I was getting exactly what I needed. I needed this permission and I knew it would work. I knew that this one everyday action could change the world, my world. _

_ "I'll see you at the wedding Percy." Athena said walking toward an exit portal that led to an outside hallway. "Good luck," She winked at me and then vanished. _

_ I looked around the throne room once more before leaving. It was a good feeling to know that a simple question could change a life. I'd also like to believe that what they say is true: that smart people do ask questions. I just hoped this question was the right questions. _

_ Annabeth was waiting right next to the elevator doors when I came out. She was smiling talking to one of the godlings about the design of their house. Annabeth looked like she was in her element talking about the stuff she loved. She looked like she belonged here, in Olympus. She was royal in my mind, a goddess. Annabeth was a goddess of the best kind. Her golden hair shined in the sun and I just wished to stand by her side and bask in the glow. Yes, she was the goddess of the best kind. She was mine. _

_ "What'd you and mom talk about?" Annabeth asked as the godling walked away. _

_ "You'll find out soon enough…" I assured her and took her hand. _

_ "Fine, don't tell me." She took my other hand and pulled herself in close to me. "But, don't think for a second that I won't find out. After all, you're only a Seaweed Brain…" _

Now, we're sitting where we used to always sit. On the side of Half-Blood Hill there is a patch of thick grass that seems greener than the rest, but that is probably just my imagination. There's just something about this spot. It over looks the lake and the volley ball courts. So, when you just sit here and look at those two things you can imagine for as long as you are capable of that you're not the son/daughter of an Olympian Greek god/goddess. You can imagine that you are just at a normal camp.

It doesn't take long for us to get bored though because of ADHD. When Annabeth and I first started coming to this spot we would sit there for five to fifteen minutes. Now, I could sit here for hours on end just looking at the way the lake waters reflected the moonlight. I wasn't sure why my father allowed the moon to reflect on his element, and I really don't care. But, it seems like there would have to be some story behind it, mostly because there is a story behind everything in this world.

Out of my peripheral vision I say Annabeth lie down on her back to stare at the stars. I leaned back as well but ended up resting on my side to face her. She smiled sweetly as I moved closer to her. There was a sweet silence set over this hill. The noise from playing campers and satyrs didn't reach this far. It was like there was a veil of peace.

"What's on your mind?" I wondered trying to get into that wise girl head of hers.

"I'm not sure. I don't try to think of too many things while we're out here." She admitted looking at the sky. Her eyes didn't drift toward me. It was as if she were talking to the stars and the stars alone.

"I know it's not possible for you to not think." I teased kissing her elbow that was out to the side as she rested her hands behind her head. "So, what are you thinking?" I asked again still curious as to what was going on in her head.

"I was thinking about my mother, and how she is worried about me making it somewhere that I can't get anymore…" There was a quaver to her voice and immediately regretted the question.

"Why can't you make it somewhere better?" I asked moving even closer to her.

Annabeth shifted positions so that she was using my stomach as a pillow. "I flunked out of college and I can't get my scholarship back. I don't have the money to pay for it." I was about to say something but she stopped me. "I'm not letting you pay for it."

"What if I pay for it anyway?" I countered.

"You won't." She assured me not even looking at me.

"Why did you flunk out again?" I asked not quite remembering why she wasn't able to get the grades that I knew very well she could achieve.

"You weren't listening to me when I told you my story!" She sounded appalled… or upset? I'm not sure which, but it didn't matter. Annabeth would tell me the story simply because I asked. "I was overwhelmed. I started college early so my Dyslexia hadn't started to subside yet. On top of that, I suffered from losing you at first. Then, not four weeks into the program I received word that my dad had died from a heart attack. It was all too much and I started to fall apart. Then, I just fell.

"Then one of my mortal friends took me to a bar and the owner of a strip club a couple blocks over was there when I started to dance on the tables. I was so drunk that when he offered me a position as one of his girls I agreed." Annabeth seemed to get quieter as she got farther into the demise of her life. "The school revoked my scholarship and I lost everything. So, I went to the club think 'Why not?' I got stuck in the business, and didn't get out until you forced me to quit."

I listened intently until I was positive that she had finished. "I'm sorry…" She sat up and looked at me like I was stupid. "What?" I demanded.

"When we started going out five years ago you never said sorry. You kissed me when I was upset." Annabeth reminded me.

I thought back remembering all the times that she had been worrying about school and her father's depleting health. I hadn't used words to try and make her feel better. I had used shows of affection. "Which one do you like better?" I asked curious as to why she had made a point to mention it.

"I liked when you kissed me…" Her sentence trailed off and I sat up from the grass. She looked at me with a half-smile as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. Annabeth was on her knees and I still sat in the grass.

She didn't make any motion to stop me as I brought her lips down to meet mine. I separated just slightly and asked, "Do you feel better now?"

She smiled and responded, "Shut-up and just kiss me." There was no need to argue against her on that. No need what so ever…

* * *

**The singing button awaits, and that's all I have to say.**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	26. Shoot!

**This is the chapter you all are waiting for. And guess what here it is!**

* * *

Today was the day. It was. I knew that when I woke up still on the hillside. Annabeth was in my arms and no one around the camp was awake yet. I slowly stirred awake and then tried to wake her. When she refused I picked her up bridal style and headed towards the Athena cabin.

The sun had not gotten that far off the horizon's line, and the morning air was crisp. Typically in the morning you would hear birds. Not in Camp Half-Blood. Here was wake to the sounds of monsters and other magical creatures in the woods. Birds couldn't make it past the border. It's funny how you would think it to be weird to wake to the sounds of monsters, but you get used to the fact that there probably is a monster lurking around. Most of the time, you know pretty well whether you can kill it or not.

Annabeth smiled when the sun rays broke through the line of trees we were walking by. The glow hit her skin and her smile spread. An ethereal beauty came to her features since she hadn't been wearing make-up. Something about her without make-up was just that much better than with make-up. But when I had first found her again, I thought I had lost that girl. The girl with her hair in the mess, no make-up on, a messy pony tail, and sitting around in shorts and my sweatshirt from Goode High: that was the girl I wanted to see. I had feared that I would never see her again. In that moment, I was proven wrong.

"Morning…" She sighed, her eyes fluttering open.

"Morning," I chuckled as she let a yawn loose. Involuntarily, I did the same.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked her head still partially pressed into my chest. She had a fistful of my shirt next to my navel and wouldn't seem to let go.

"I'm taking you to your cabin." I whispered shifting her in my arms so that she sat more comfortably.

There was a moment of silence and I thought she had fallen back asleep until she took in a deep breath. "No…"

"No?" I wondered stopping and looking down at her. Her eyes were closed at the moment and I could feel her heart beat again my stomach. Annabeth slowly opened her eyes to face me.

"No, you're not taking me to my cabin." Annabeth continued finality in her tone that I ignored simply to keep her talking.

"Oh really, I'm not?" I steadied my arms and sat down on the ground with her still in my grasp. She snuggled into my chest further and I watched as she let go of my shirt and relaxed completely in my arms. Beauty in the purest form, I thought to myself. It was strange how when I pictured women a couple of weeks ago it had simply been a sea of faces. Some were unrecognizable even though I supposedly knew all of them. But now, if you told me to picture women…I saw Annabeth Chase.

"No, you're not." Annabeth opened her eyes again her grey orbs staring directly into my eyes. She seemed to find some sort of strength from looking at me. It was as if she had found some kind of weakness with her gaze. It was probably true. I probably did have some sort of weakness only she could see.

"Where am I taking you then?" I was a bit curious as to why she didn't want to go to her cabin. She seemed to have some sort of place in mind. At least, that's what it sounded like to me. I don't know if I was right. Sometimes I can have those moments though when I suddenly know.

"You're going to take me to your cabin." A smirk spread across her lips as I gathered her completely into my arms again. I began to stand up and she let out a small breathy laugh. I walked obediently all the way to my cabin where the door was slightly ajar. I pushed it open and stepped into the bunk room. Meredith was awake and listening to her iPod. I set Annabeth down upon the covers of an unused bed and headed for the other room to get some coffee. Meredith followed me.

"Why did you bring her in here?" Meredith asked taking on earphone out of her ear.

"She said so." As the words left my mouth I realized how much of a lovesick puppy I sounded like. It was ridiculous how could go from the _man whore _– as Athena put it – to the lovesick boy. What a drastic change and I hadn't even realized it.

"She said so?" Meredith said incredulously and sat down on the futon. "Wow Percy, you're so love drunk." Meredith laughed a bit and then showed me the screen of her iPod that had the song "Love Drunk" playing.

"I'm not. I'm just being… hell, you're right." I muttered into my coffee mug as the bitter black liquid touched my lips. It was hot, but hey when you're invincible it doesn't really matter. You can't get burned.

"Hell yea, I'm right." Meredith slid the other earphone back into her ear and went off into her world of music. I rolled my eyes at her and then made a cup of coffee for Annabeth. I walked back into the bunkroom to find Annabeth sitting up on the bed. She had her silly smirk on her face that I would recognize anywhere.

"I told you, you were taking me to your cabin." She laughed holding out a hand to take the cup of coffee from me. Annabeth took a large gulp of the black bitter liquid and then sat back against the wall with her legs crossed Indian style.

"I guess you were right." I kissed her forehead gently and then took my seat next to her against the wall.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Proposing to you, I thought. But, I couldn't say that. Not now at least.

"Uh… I was actually thinking we could make a stop in that clearing we used to always go to after dinner, at sunset." That statement seemed to take Annabeth aback. The look on her face was akin to what she looked like when she thought of her father. She didn't know I noticed those things, but I did. I knew every time her father came to her mind because she would get a face that was far away, but it looked sad and happy all at the same time as if she couldn't chose which feeling to experience when thinking of him.

"I would love that." Annabeth smiled as she set aside the cup of coffee she had mindlessly kept in the palms of her hand to keep warm. "What about the rest of the day before sunset?" She smiled at me and scooted closer to me.

"I don't…" The phone started to ring from the other room. I had acquired a land line due to the fact that I didn't like Meredith having to use a cell phone to call her home town friends and her mother. It stopped her from sending up a giant flair to the monsters. They couldn't pass the borders, but avoiding them locating her all together was just that much better. I gave the number away as my summer home number.

I picked up the phone and pressed it my ear waiting to see if the person would talk first even though I knew they wouldn't. "Hello?" I finally said relaxing against the wall next to the phone.

"Mr. Jackson, we lost your prints for the magazine shoot you shot a couple of weeks ago. Would you mind coming in today for a reshoot?" A monotonic female voice sounded through the receiver.

"Which magazine?" I demanded a bit annoyed that I would have to give up my Saturday.

"GQ Mr. Jackson, we are sorry. Something happened when the prints were being sent to the editor and now we can't find them in our database. Could you please come?" The person begged with a bit more feeling in her tone.

"Can I bring someone on set?" I wondered thinking of one particular person. "Actually two people," I decided.

"Could you hold please?" I rolled my eyed but responded with a yes. I tapped my fingers on the desk next to me. Then I pulled out Riptide and tapped that against the desk.

I waited for a while until a man came on the line. "Hello Mr. Jackson. We're sorry for the miss convenience. You can bring two people onto set today. Be here at two." The line went dead. I set down the phone on the dock and went back into the bunk room.

"I found something to do today." I scratched the back of my neck as I leaned against the door frame.

Annabeth looked up at me with a questioning gaze. "What?" She asked seeing that I was a bit nervous about having to tell her where exactly I had to go today.

"I need to go into the city today because… because they lost my prints for the GQ magazine cover and I have to go in for a reshoot." I took a deep breath having had used only one breath to day that and saying it really fast.

She began to laugh and I relaxed a bit. "Ok, why are you telling me this?"

"Because you and Meredith are coming with me," Meredith jumped out from behind the corner and cheered. She loved coming with me because she got special treatment from the people on set. She got coffee and makeup done. She even once received some free clothing that no one had yet. Meredith enjoyed my job to the extreme.

"Ok, I guess I'd better get cleaned up. When do we have to be there?" Annabeth asked ignoring Meredith's over reaction of enthusiasm.

"Two," I responded watching as Meredith made a mad dash for the bathroom with her bath towel.

"Does that mean we can go to breakfast before we leave?" She wondered. I heard her stomach growl and I began to laugh.

"Yes, we can eat breakfast." I held out a hand to her and she took the helping hand to get her off the bed. We walked out of my cabin and I was still laughing. She rolled her eyes silently calling me and idiot.

Breakfast was slow. We didn't do much different then eating eggs and bacon and then talk about our plans for the day with our other friends that were alumni. We laughed and talked and we continued to talk. I told Chiron after breakfast that I had to be excused for the day and Clarisse gladly took on my classes for the day.

It was around noon when I refused to go to lunch. Annabeth and I were hanging out in the arena. Chris and Clarisse had skipped as well and were sparring with each other. I thought it was funny how they found that romantic until I saw Chris pin Clarisse to the ground and kiss her gently. Annabeth was trying to teach me how to play chess. It was apparently easy for her because she was also reading a Greek book that I didn't recognize.

"Percy it's not that hard! A pawn only moves one forward! That's how it works." Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned back to her book. I was just joking with her now. I knew how to play chess. Paul Blofis had taught me a couple years back when we were stuck in a wedding store for three hours. A crystal set was on a side table and we spent those three hours figuring how each piece moved. I had actually won that day.

"Here, just explain it one more time." I gave her a crooked smile and rolled her eyes.

"Look, pawns only move once, and they can only go forward. The pawns always are the first line." Annabeth set down her book and turned to look at me. She demonstrated with her own pieces.

"Oh, so I can't do this." I moved one pawn at a diagonal.

"No!" She shrieked and stood. "I give up!" Annabeth stormed down to the sparring field and picked up a sword.

"Oh come one Annabeth." I jumped over the edge and landed right in front of her. I pressed her against the wall and she tried to push me away.

"This is unfair." Annabeth hissed.

"I'm no pawn Annabeth. I can move anywhere I feel like." I whispered pressing myself closer to her.

"Fine Percy just get away." She pushed me away and I stumbled backwards running into a barrel of swords. The loud sound of an invincible man and ten or more swords hitting the ground filled the air. Clarisse, Chris, and especially Annabeth were laughing like crazy.

I looked at my watch and hopped up immediately. "Annabeth, it's one twenty. We need to go." I grabbed her wrist and she winced. I apologized immediately as we ran for the parking garage. We got to the climbing wall and the kids at the top waved down at us as we fled. They said goodbye and told us they would see us later. I gave them a two finger salute and continued to run.

Meredith was waiting by my car with some keys. I felt my pockets and realized those were my keys. "When did you take my keys?"

"At breakfast, the Travis and Connor have been working with me an hour everyday. For payment of course," Meredith slid into the front seat and started the engine.

"Oh no you don't!" I ran over to the door and yanked her out of the driver seat.

"Percy! Come on, let me drive!" Meredith complained thrashing in my grasp.

"You're eleven! You're not driving my car." I climbed into the Lamborghini and watched as both Annabeth and Meredith squeezed into the passenger seat. Meredith complained about an extra person in the car. Annabeth complained about the child in the car and they started fighting as we drove down the dirt path to the city. I eventually hit the radio and PAC greeted me loading into the car.

"Can you hunt down some Chris Daughtry on the radio waves PAC?" I asked turning onto a paved road.

"Of course Mr. Jackson," PAC responded. I heard the sound of bits of many different songs streaming through my radio. Finally, PAC stopped and Daughtry played loud through my speaker system. Crashed by Daughtry began and I began singing without realizing it:

"Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming.  
Yeah, yeah.

And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.

Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing.  
Yeah, yeah.

And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.

From your face, your eyes  
Are burning to me.  
You saved me, you gave me  
Just what I need.  
Oh, just what I need.

And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.

And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away."

Annabeth looked at me for a bit after I finished. I could feel her gaze on me. It was one of my favorite songs. Of course I knew all the lyrics. I realized after the song had finished that it sounded like my life had been like recently. I couldn't walk away, that was for damn sure. I had crashed into her, not in a literal sense no. But, in a way that changed my life and put my whole life into perspective.

The opening verse had to be the one I connected to most at the beginning before I found Annabeth. I was moving so fast I never settled. No matter where I went I wasn't sure what I was looking for. I was just going through the motions of a life I had set for myself.

"You have a good voice. I'm surprised." Meredith said sliding onto the floor and Annabeth pulled her legs close to her chest to make room.

"Thanks Meredith, I can feel the love." I said sarcastically turning down the street in which GQ had set up over the past couple weeks. Annabeth didn't speak she simply smiled and turned to look at the road.

I parked at the front of the building and helped both my sister and Annabeth out of the car. Meredith popped her knees her elbows and her neck as if to show me how cramped she was sitting on the floor boards. I simply rolled my eyes and sent her inside. She looked overjoyed with it and sprinted inside.

Annabeth climbed from the car and wouldn't let go of my hand as we walked inside. The head of the shoot looked at us walking together and shook his head slowly as if he were disappointed. He began to approach us and I squeezed Annabeth's hand showing her that we were stopping. She hugged close to my arm as if she were hiding behind it.

"Mr. Jackson, it's so good to see you again." He held out a hand and I took it and shook once before dropping it. "I see you found a new girl to bring to the shoot. Where is your cousin or whoever she is?"

"My sister, and she's talking to your set designer over there." I pointed to Meredith who was continuously flapping her gums at a girl with glasses on and a pencil behind her ear. I recognized the woman from the last time I had come to the shoot.

"Well, let your girl go and we need to get you into hair and make-up." He grabbed my shoulder and led me toward the extra room where the setup was.

"I'm not putting on makeup." I said turning to wink at Annabeth. She waved and joined Meredith to talk about the build of the set which was really quite simple, but knowing Annabeth she would want every detail.

"Did you get rid of that tattoo Mr. Jackson? We asked you to last time we saw you. It's bad for modeling." He touched my right shoulder where my tattoo still sat.

"Hah Pierre, do you really think I got rid of it?" I joked.

"How many times have I told you my name is not _Pierre_? It's Scott." He rolled his eyes and then left my shirt sleeve to reveal my tattoo. I smiled as a frown formed at the corner of his lips.

For my twentieth birthday I had gathered up Nico and Chris and we went to a tattoo shop. Nico got a skull engulfed in flames in between his shoulder blades. Chris had a letter C written roughly on the small of his back. I'm still not sure if Clarisse knows about it yet or not. But, I…I had a large tattoo on my shoulder. A tribal tattoo that covered the top half of my right upper forearm was my mark. He wanted it gone.

"Fine, don't listen just sit down." Scott forced me into a chair and I heaved a sigh.

"I won't listen." A woman with a makeup applicator approached me and I rolled my eyes. "Let's just get this over with…"

* * *

**I just wrote a filler chapter lol. You guys just got duped. You're Welcome!**

**Press the singing button! It wants you too!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	27. Paparazzi

**lol, you guys were so excited. I got so many reviews. Aw, it made my day. Now, this chapter is a bit shorter. You'll see why... I know y'all hate short chapter, but it was required. **

* * *

Sitting on set I was about to get seriously pissed. They hadn't set up the cameras and the photographer had a new assistant who didn't know shit about setting up a camera. There were frantic little college students running around pushing glasses farther up their noses and carrying hot cup of coffee. Scott was sitting pretty in a chair with his feet up on a stool like he didn't give a shit about anything around him.

"Hey Scott!" I bellowed pushing off the white wall I had leaned against. "Are you going to get control of the situation? Or, shall I?" That put him in motion. I was notorious on the model scene for taking charge of photo shoots when I didn't like what was going on. It ended in some pretty hilarious pictures that didn't make it to the magazine, but still somehow got to the press. The following couple weeks afterward were hell trying to get anywhere close to going into town.

Scott was suddenly the one setting up the camera. I chuckled darkly and leaned back against the wall. They had put me in a suit, a nice suit yes. But, I don't do suits. They're impractical and uncomfortable. I rolled my eyes as the photographer slowly made his way to the camera with a mouthful of donut.

Annabeth and Meredith were sitting on a white couch over to the side. The whole room was a white blob. It takes work to find the different pieces of furniture.

Annabeth was in her tight jeans and a white graphic T, so she almost blended in too. She was laughing right now. No doubt, she was laughing at me. Meredith was still talking to the set designer probably trying to get something out of being my sister. She looked overjoyed to be out of camp and on the town. It was something that she thrived in. She was a typically very social person.

"Ok Mr. Jackson, can we have a bit of professionalism here?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh, yea because I'm totally professional." Sarcasm caked my tone as I rolled my eyes. A camera went off at that moment and I started to laugh. This was how most of my photo shoots went. I was in this one because I was going to be in some movie… I think it's called Breaking Dawn. Yea, I'm like some important vampire that can control the elements. Eh, I have like three lines. Hah, not much to fuss over, but you know the press. They want everything in big letters in lights. I frankly don't give a shit.

"Serious face Mr. Jackson." Scott demanded with a frown.

I tried; I did. But, I couldn't do it. A smile broke across my face just before the camera went off. Scott growled in frustration and that just made me laugh. Meredith was arguing with Annabeth about something. I slowly found that I could tune into the conversation…

"You should get into one Annabeth." Meredith said pushing Annabeth off the couch.

"No! I can't do that! It might get him in trouble." Annabeth insisted holding her ground as Meredith tried to push her onto set. I chuckled a bit more as the camera went off. I reached out for Annabeth's hand and dragged her into the shot. The camera flashed and Annabeth seemed to be dazed for a bit.

"Hello beautiful…" I whispered in her ear. She giggled and linked her hands behind my neck. The camera man seemed to find it interesting and starting shooting shot after shot after mine and Annabeth's lips met. I smiled once we separated and she smiled back. It was a moment of pure bliss and a ton of photos.

"I think we've got it." Scott laughed.

"That's good… Where's Meredith?" Annabeth asked looking around the white room to find everything but my little sister. I looked frantically around for a second time and came up empty again.

"Where'd she go?" I demanded looking over at Scott and the set designer. Scott shrugged and the set designer started laughing. I gave her and evil glare and she shut-up. "Where'd she go?" I said once again.

"She ran down the street going to give some picture to the paparazzi that she took." The lady said before walking away. I stood there a bit dumbfounded to the situation.

"I wonder when she took the picture…" Annabeth seemed to go deep into thought with her piece of mind she had spoken aloud. I thought back on all the times me and Annabeth had been intimate and could have been caught. When had Meredith acquired the camera? That would narrow the time frame in which she could have taken the picture she was giving away. But, I had no absolute idea.

"I guess we should go and find her. After I change…" I looked at the suit and made a weird face, I guess, because Annabeth started laughing. I waked into a separate room and reclaimed my clothing I had worn into the building. A comfy green t-shirt and a nice pair of jeans, I wore it to all shoots because my agent said something about having a clean slate to work with was easier then looking behind the mask of clothing or something like that. It's too confusing to repeat word for word.

I came out of the room in my own clothing and walked over to Annabeth. She was talking to my agent. My agent? What the hell was she doing here? Anyways, I walked to Annabeth's side and took her hand just as Leslie put a card into her other hand. I smiled as Annabeth thank Leslie and walked away. Annabeth looked up at me and let a large grin pass over her features.

"I got an offer from your agent." She held up the little card for me to see before sliding it into her pocket.

"That's great." I kissed her forehead. "We'll celebrate later, but we need to find Meredith? She isn't one for the city." I let out a breathy chuckle and Annabeth laughed a little as we headed toward the elevator. We climbed into the elevator and the doors closed. Annabeth told me all about what Leslie had told her. How beautiful she was, how great a personality she had, how the camera loved her, how her body was prefect for modeling, all things I could have told her myself she had to be told by Leslie. She didn't need to be told she was beautiful; Annabeth should already know. But, that's just the modern day women I guess. They should know.

We came down to the bottom floor and exited the building. Meredith was already standing beside my Lamborghini. She had a wad of cash fanned out and sending air to her face. I wanted to yell at her but Annabeth started to laugh. I couldn't help but to follow along and she knew it. She had started to laugh in order to calm me down. An unfortunate flaw to my love for her because there was truth to me saying that I felt what she felt.

I climbed into the car and watched as the two girls squeezed into their positions. Meredith sat on the floor; Annabeth sat in the seat. They both seemed a little pissed with the stupid smirk I was wearing on my face. I started the engine and let it roar to life with a short idle at the curb before I pealed out. I turned the radio almost all the way down so it was more of a white noise than it was something to sing along to. We drove down the street and Meredith decided since she was right beside the speaker she would nifty me of every song that came on.

"Shut-up!" Annabeth finally exploded as the six or so new song came on. It got annoying after a while so I didn't blame her. It could get to the point where you wanted to strangle her. I would know I live with her for the summer. She was devious too. But, that was already well known with this summer's incident…

We came back to camp and Connor Stoll was waiting with a stack of papers. "How do you work so fast Meredith?" Connor asked holding out one newspaper looking thing to Meredith.

"I've learned from the best Connor. Where's Travis? Has he seen my handy work?" Meredith looked at the cover and smiled. I snatched a paper and looked at the cover. Annabeth and I were on the cover. The picture was from when I had thought that Meredith had been raped by Riley. It was when I had found out someone had attempted to pay Annabeth. We had kissed on the porch and without the flash on my Meany of a sister had taken a picture with our faces close together.

"Meredith…" I crumpled the paper in my hand.

"I'm going to show Travis." She said quietly and then ran off to the elevator.

Connor chuckled darkly as he looked at the picture again. "Got to give credit where credit is due Perce. She's got the mind of Hermes." Connor winked at me and walked away as Meredith held the doors for him.

"Did you see what it says?" Annabeth asked having taken the crumbled paper from my grasp without my realizing it. She was staring at the words as if it were some type of hypnotic clock. "It says: Percy Jackson is rumored to have found a new girl before he starts shooting for his next movie as a hot vampire from Egypt that can control the elements in the final movie of the Twilight Saga, Breaking Dawn. An interesting couple, but who's the girl?" Annabeth began to laugh and looked up at me with brightened eyes. "I like it. It makes me seem… mysterious."

"Can I go ring my sister's neck now?" I wondered as we began to walk toward the elevator. Mindlessly, I hit the lock button on my keys and heard the comforting click and then honk of my car. I saw the lights shine on the concrete in front of me from an approaching vehicle. I whipped around and yanked Annabeth out of the way. Danny drove up to us on her bike and dropped the paper in front of us.

Danny flipped up the eye cover so that you could see her deadly crystal eyes. "Stoll and your little sis work fast Jackson." She laughed and pulled away to go park in her spot.

"Walk away…" Annabeth said tugging on my arm. I took a deep breath so large that the air swirled in the pit of my stomach before I let it out. My face was hot and most likely red, but that was expected. I didn't know why I was so mad truthfully. It's not like Annabeth is some big secret. No, she's the farthest thing from it. But, the fact that now the paparazzi would be on her tail and especially when she was with me. It would only get more annoying then the paparazzi already were. Now that, that was hard to do.

We came out at the bottom floor back into camp. I looked around the camp and found myself saying how stupid I was. I had missed sunset! Gods' damn it. I missed sunset. I wanted to see that flash of orange light just as the last light of day illuminated the earth for those last few seconds. But, I had missed it. Gods, that only meant two things. 1) I would have to propose under the moonlight, or 2) I would have to wait until tomorrow.

"Percy, you promised me we would be at our river before sunset." She whined playfully hanging on my arm. OUR river, OURS, she had called it our river. I suppose that's what it was. "I wanted to see sunset, but we had to go to your stupid shoot." She shoved me away and I chuckled wrapping my arms around her. I knew which one I would have to do. I would wait till tomorrow at sunset…

* * *

**And you are left with yet another filler chapter. Do y'all hate me? Answer in a review! That singing button is now awaiting for you to click upon it!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	28. At the Bar

**I'm not dead yet, so I thought I'd get this chapter up. Considering I have had some people threaten me and say it has been too long. Well, I still have to live a life unfortunately. Believe me, I would rather live in my magic world. But, I can't. So, I write when I can and here is the next chapter. Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

I woke up with Annabeth using my chest as a pillow. Unlike the first time I didn't jump backward out of my bed and fall flat on my back. I didn't hit my head on the side table. I just laid there looking down at her angelic face. There was a small crease between her brows from a dream she was having. It was obviously making her think.

I mindlessly moved a piece of hair from her face that had fallen. With two fingers it was easily moved, but it woke her up. She bit her lip before waking completely. She was still in her pajama short and the tank top she had shown up in at my door last night. We had fallen asleep on my futon talking about the family we missed. So, it was mostly her talking. My mother was still alive, but I didn't see her often due to certain life choices I had made.

Annabeth seemed rather torn because of the loss of her father. Not only that; but, the fact her stepmother had disappeared with the money her father had acquired in a multitude of bank accounts around the world. Those bank accounts had been assembled incase anytime that Annabeth needed money that she could acquire. Annabeth had found out it was missing when she went to go get the money after being kicked out of school. It turns out it was gone. She did research and found her stepmother had emptied all the accounts with her father's death.

"Good morning…" she muttered rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Annabeth sat part of the way up propping herself up on her elbows.

"Good morning." I grinned putting my hands behind my head. The crisp morning air had already filled my cabin and the forever lingering sent of the morning sea breeze stayed. Annabeth touched my face and I chuckled involuntarily because I already partially knew why she had touched my face.

"Just making sure I'm not dreaming…" She admitted lying her head down again on my chest. There was an unspoken meaning to those words. It was as if she didn't believe she deserved it after how her life had turned. It was still an odd thing to think. Just because your life suddenly went wrong doesn't mean you don't deserve happiness. Hell, if that's how it was, consider me sentenced to the Fields of Punishment. How sad it was to think that way… I didn't want to be pessimistic, but Annabeth aura had gone to the dark side. No, I don't mean Darth Vader. I mean she was a darker person now. She always thought she deserved less then what she got. And that, that was the complete opposite.

"I ask myself that everyday." I mumbled looking at the ceiling and breathing in deeply. I could hear the sound of the shower in the other room where Meredith was probably getting ready so that she could leave before I was supposed to wake up. There seemed to be an eerie quietness to how long we paused before answer one another. Annabeth stayed quiet as if to think back on something, and I supposed I stayed quiet to keep the pattern going. I lead a war and still couldn't lead a conversation. I was more of a follower when it came to talking, and school, and… well life except for the fighting parts. Fighting was where I took hold of the reigns.

"What were you dreaming about?" I wondered as she relaxed once more lying on my chest.

"What…?" She looked back up a bit surprised.

"While you were sleeping, you had that little crease between your eyebrows." She went cross-eyed as I touched that spot between her eyebrows. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I was thinking actually, trying to figure out where the last place I had my father's pictures were." Annabeth admitted propping her head up by putting her elbows on my chest. I moved the hair from her face mindlessly and let my hand drop back so that I could put it behind my head again.

"Did you remember?" I asked as her eyes seemed to zone out as she was thinking again. "Hello…" I waved my hand in front of her face. "Annabeth… Earth to Annabeth…"

"Sorry…" She muttered and blinked a couple times. She tried to smack away my hand from her face and I grabbed it my fingers automatically twining in between hers. "Yea, I did remember." I could tell she was a bit upset about this subject, yet I still pressed it.

"So, where are they?" I asked kissing the top of her hand.

"Well, they're in a dressing room at a certain bar in Manhattan." Anger immediately went through me along with understanding. Annabeth had left the only pictures of her father that she had left in the bar I had found her in: Rayman's.

"Annabeth…" I sighed letting go of her hand. I rubbed my temples and then my eyes before having Annabeth move both of my hand from my face. She held my hand to the side in one hand and apologized with a meek smile on her face. I could obviously see the sincerity on her face for having brought me back to the real world of that fact that she had in fact worked as a stripped at a pleasure bar. "We have to go get your pictures." I finally decided after a couple of silent minutes.

"No, we don't." She insisted climbing off of me.

"Yea we do." I looked at her neck and noticed that the leather strap with the camp beads and her father's class ring weren't there. "It looks like you left your necklace too."

Her hand flew to her throat and she sighed. She probably had forgotten she had taken it off. It was most likely sitting next to those pictures. "I don't see you wearing yours." She pointed out. I lifted the clay beads from beneath the neckline of my T-shirt and I heard her curse under her breath. I had won this battle.

"We're going. Get ready and meet me at the car." I told her and pushed her toward the cabin door.

"Percy…" She whined.

"No, go get ready. I'm getting those pictures back for you. And, you need your camp necklace." She didn't argue anymore and made her way back to her cabin. It's stupid to say, but I watched her leave. She looked back over her shoulder once and laughed a bit as my eyes wandered up her body to meet her eyes. I watched as her chest heaved a bit with the little fits of laughter she had before she turned back around and walked all the way back to her cabin slowly and leisurely. She was teasing me and I didn't like it.

I went back into my cabin and got dressed quickly. I grabbed my key lanyard and headed for the parking garage. On my way I passed the Stoll Brothers and my sister. They were kicking a soda can across the field. For some reason Meredith had bonded with Connor and Travis in a way I would never understand. I'm sure if Meredith was another eight years older one of the Stoll Brothers would be dating her. They would try at least if she was older. She would claim they were like a family and not "the type" to day. I would kick both their asses just for asking her.

I also passed Clarisse and Chris who were once again fighting about his smoking habits. Chris had a gnarly scratch on the side of his face that looked like Clarisse fingernails. Personally, I thought he damn well deserved it. If he's going to attempt to smoke behind her back he needs to at least do a better job. Clarisse saw me pass out of the corned of her eye said one more curse in Chris's face and then turned and ran to my side.

"What'd you do to Chris's face?" I asked as soon as she was in ear shot.

"He was smoking sloppily out the back door of his cabin." Clarisse rolled her eyes and shoved my shoulder. I did a side step and then fell back into my rhythmic walk. "So Jackson, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Annabeth's pictures." I answered automatically and then mentally smacked myself because then I knew the next question.

"Where are the pictures?" Yep, saw it coming. I'm so stupid sometimes.

"Uh, they're at her old job…" I muttered picking up the pace as I walked reaching the rock wall.

"Do you mean old job as in…?" Clarisse asked with a rolling hand gesture.

"Yea, I do." I hit the elevator button and waiting rather impatiently as the elevator came. It opened and I slid in. Clarisse stayed out and simply waved. I thanked my dad silently for not having to go into how I was going to the back to the bar just to get some pictures of Annabeth's father and her camp necklace.

I got out of the elevator at the correct floor and walked down to my spot toward the end of the row. I climbed into my Lamborghini and cranked the engine. I turned on the radio and as I reached for the controls I noticed a note facing into my windshield. I reached a hand out and grabbed it off the windshield. It read:

_Dear Percy,_

_I'm not ready to face Rayman yet. I'm not stopping you from getting my things from the bar, but I'm not going with you. I'm sorry, I just can't do it. _

_Love,_

_Annabeth_

I crumpled up the paper and threw it into the seat next to me. Looks like I'm going at it alone, I thought. I let the engine idle for a few moments before I whipped out of my spot. I drove back down the few floors to the main road. The winding dirt path would be killer on my tires, but I had already made it three times this summer. Why not make it even?

The ride was for the most part boring except for the few songs PAC was able to search out for me. Being around PAC was a bit odd during the summer. Mostly that's because I'm used to not having to speak to PAC during the summer. I was more independent. I was listening to the band Simple Plan when I pulled up to the bar. There was a sketchy looking guy out front in a leather jacket with glasses on. It was too damn bad I knew who it was. I killed the engine and climbed out of the safety of my car.

"Hey Jackson," Ares greeted with his hands in his pockets. He tossed me some keys and out of reflex I caught them. "You'll need those later, the bike's right there." He pointed to a Suzuki Hayabusa GSX1300R and I nodded.

"How do you know I need it?" I asked coming to face him. He lifted his glasses and I could see the flames of fury in his eyes that were at a steady glow at this point.

"I know a fight when I see I see it coming." He chuckled and pushed himself off the wall. "I'll take your ride back to camp. I might say hi to my daughter." I threw him my keys and he gave a quick thanks.

"Don't hit her." I warned remembering that day I had seen Clarisse flinch at the raise of her father's hand.

"I promise ya Jackson, I won't hurt her." He patted my shoulder on the fly by and then I watched Are, the god of war, get into my Lamborghini. The god of frickin' WAR was driving my beautiful car, MY Lamborghini. I knew I was a Seaweed Brain. Hey, I also had the keys to a motorcycle. Not just any motorcycle, I had the keys to a Suzuki Hayabusa GSX1300R. I would have a good ride out of here. Ares took off and I headed into the bar.

The first thing that hit me was the strong smell of hard liquor. I could hear the faint sound of two crutches clicking across the floor. A girl passed by me in tears a wad of cash in her hand. I didn't bother even trying to ask her. If anything I knew that if I didn't ask questions it would be that much better. I continued my way through the short hall and into the main bar area. Rayman was propped up behind the bar cleaning a couple of glasses. There was a specific rhythm to his constant circular motion that dried the glass.

I headed toward the door I had seen Annabeth go through when I had first seen her only a week or so ago. I pushed through a heavy curtain to see a line of vanity mirrors. Most of them were covered in pointless things. Extra lipstick or sparkly whatever crap they put on their face was strewn out. The only one not covered in shit was Annabeth's. Pictures of her father, the man I recognized in front of his plane were stuck on the mirror. The rest of the vanity table was empty except for a green shirt folded perfectly with a leather strap with clay beads on it. I grabbed both the green shirt and the beads in one hand and then started to pull down the pictures down.

"What are you doing here?" A hoarse voice demanded from behind me. Luckily, it was a feminine voice not a male's voice.

I turned around to face a red headed girl. She was gorgeous to say the least, but I forced myself to stay focused. "I'm just grabbing some things for a friend."

"Those are Annie's things." The girl walked toward me. I could feel her presence getting closer. It was starting to tick me off.

"I'm well aware that these things belong to Annabeth Chase." I muttered pulling the last picture off the mirror which was Annabeth standing with her father at the foot of Half-Blood Hill.

"Rayman, this man's taking Annie's th–," I whipped around and covered her mouth to keep her from speaking any further, but it was too late. I heard the annoying click of the crutches and the curtains were pushed aside. That ugly face of Rayman stood in the door way. I could suddenly feel the weight of Riptide within my pocket. I was so tempted to test his mortality. I wanted to see if I could slice that stupid ass grin off his face. Just try, once.

"I remember you…" Rayman said pushing the rest of the way through the door. "You're the one who did this." He held out his leg and I almost laugh. There was a splint on his ankle and his calf had a bruise the size of a football on it.

"You should. I put you on the cheap crutches." I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from laughing. It would have been so easy just to punch him out and leave with what I came for…again. "Let me just get her things and go." I walked toward the door way and he stuck his crutch out in front of me effectively stopping me.

"You're not leaving so easy this time. Hey Jeff!" A big hefty looking guy walked out from some doors off to the side next to the exit. It all clicked. Nah dip Ares had given me a motorcycle. I wasn't supposed to win this fight. I was just supposed to get to the door. Crap…

I pushed the crutch out of the way and walked toward "Jeff." He raised an eyebrow at my gall to approach him. I stuck the pictures into my back pocket along with the necklace. I finally noticed what the shirt was; it was my shirt. It had been one day I had given it to her while we were at a local pool when we were leaving because she was cold. She never gave back and I realized she had kept it. Too bad I would probably never see it again.

I had recently seen Sherlock Holmes and well I used his tactics. I threw the shirt in Big Guy's face and he threw a blind left hook. I ducked under it and ran out toward the bike. I mounted quickly and kicked it to life. Thank Hades for Nico since he had taught me how to ride one of these damned things. I whipped away from the curb and outside of the parking lot. I saw Big Guy come out the front door and throw the shirt on the ground when he realized I was gone. I watched from a safe distance idling in the parking lot of a convenience store. The bike was hidden behind a car's body and I was looking through the windows.

As soon as Big Guy went inside I mindlessly pulled forward and drove back to the door of the bar. I picked the green shirt up and ripped out of the parking lot. The drive back to camp was quiet and relaxing. Quiet except for the wind whipping around me, and it was relaxing except for the cars that honked at me for going to fast. I flipped them the bird and continued on. No point in having a verbal conversation with the jackasses. It's a waste of my time.

When I came up to the parking garage I stopped. Annabeth was waiting outside next to the entrance. She waved at me and ran the short distance toward me. I hopped off the bike after killing the engine. She nearly tackled me in a massive hug.

"Did you get my pictures?" She wondered. I nodded and looked up at the sky. I had made it back before sunset…

"Come on Annabeth. I'll give them back to you down by that creek we used to hang out at." I dragged her toward the woods after placing Ares keys to the bike on the seat. The bike would probably all together disappear once it was out of my view. Annabeth seemed to be happy that it was really over. She wouldn't have to go back and face the past. It wasn't the future she had to face. No, she was living in the present, here, with me.

"Hey Jackson, where'd you go?" Travis called sitting on the porch with Meredith. Connor was flying a remote control plane. Lisa was standing a bit annoyed with Meredith at this point. Meredith definitely had more of Travis's heart then Lisa did. I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing. Connor had Wendy on his arm as he showed her how to get the plane to do a barrel roll. You could tell just by the look on Connor's face that he would rather have Meredith standing there learning how to barrel roll the plane. Both the Stoll Brothers weren't ones for romance; they just wanted someone to teach: my sister. I still kept my eye on the progression of their relationships, just in case. You can't be too safe; that's at least what I tried to convince myself of.

"I was at the bar." I responded quickly and Annabeth and I disappeared behind the trees.

"The Stoll Brothers like your sister too much." Annabeth commented as we walked. She twined her fingers through mine and I squeezed her hand before nodding. She leaned into my slightly as we walked and I kissed the top of her head. It seemed so natural now. Not like others I had been with, I didn't have to worry about saying something incredibly forward and stupid. I just had to be me; I had to be Seaweed Brain.

The sun was coming close to touching the horizon and I sped Annabeth up. She giggled a bit as I dragged her. The creek came into sight and I smiled triumphantly. We took a seat next to the water and dipped our feet in. She smiled at me as the sun touched the horizon. A flash of orange light and then serenity settled over the Earth. I pulled her pictures from my back pocket and held them out to her.

"I found these on your vanity." I handed them to her. She smiled and flipped through them happily. There was a bit of water that trailed down from the corner of her eye. "And this…" I slid around to her backside and pulled out her camp necklace. I tied it gently around her throat so that it hung from her neck. "I even got something of mine back." I showed her the green shirt by reach around her.

"That's mine…" Annabeth claimed trying to take it from my hands, and I let her.

"What about this?" I pulled out the small velvet box from my pocket and held it out to her. I opened it and she gasped at the site of the platinum band and the small half karat diamond.

"Percy… I…" I could hear the obvious tears in her voice.

"Annabeth, will you marry me?" I rested my head on her shoulder as she shakily reached for the small ring. With one fluid motion I removed it from the box and waited patiently as she thought about her answer. I could feel my heart in my chest beating frantically with the lingering moments of silence that seemed to get longer and longer.

"Yes…" Annabeth finally answered. A smile spread clear across my face from ear to ear as I slid the ring onto her finger. Yes…

* * *

**You can't kill me anymore because there is the long waited chapter! Put the bows away!**

**Now, I have a favor to ask y'all. If you could please help out a friend of mine. On here she is: brooklynbelle. Her story is sooooo original and I love it. But, she needs more readers. Do you want to help her out? Please say yes. And she is a friend in actual reality not just on here. Go check her author page out and read her story. She's new to the site. **

**I heard the button isn't singing any longer, maybe it's sad because this story is ending. I don't know! But, you should still press the button. It needs love.**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	29. Author's Note

**A/N:**

Some of my readers are under the impression that this story is over. Well, I was actually planning to write a bit more. The wedding prep, the wedding, ect... But, I guess, if you want this to be the end then I can end it. I don't mind really I have another story to work on, and it seems like a good ending. So, if you want this to be the end then you can choose for it to be the end. I still had more up my sleeve.

If you think it was a good ending, than review and tell me.

If you think that there should be more, than review and tell me.

I'm not sure if you want this to be the end and a lot of you think it is the end. So, tell me what you think I should do because I'm not sure. Yell at me, whisper to me, talk with your inside voices, I don't mind which, just tell me what you think I should do.

Sincerely,

wisegirlindisguise


	30. Hunk of Metal

**Considering the fact that I got like 100 reviews on saying I might end it. I thought, why the hell not? I'll post again. I'll keep these one hundred people happy. So, this is for the fans. I've been told that sometimes people write cheesy weddings. Well, I'm going to attempt to not put a cheesy wedding. Welcome to the wedding prep. **

* * *

"Can I see it?" Danny asked as Annabeth and I sat at the dinner table. Annabeth nodded and held out her left hand to showcase the small fortune I had placed on her finger. Danny had already seen the ring but she seemed just as fascinated this time. "What are you guys going to do for the wedding?" Danny asked looking up with a twinkle in her eye. Malcolm sat quietly off to the side looking as if he were thinking through something. That was a son of Athena for you.

"I don't really mind the arrangements. It's all up to Annabeth." I admitted eyeing Malcolm out of the corner of my eye while also trying to be kind and give attention to the speaker of the moment. It was more difficult then it sounds. Danny was shooting glances toward Malcolm as well. She knew something was up with him. He never acted so… out of it.

"I'll have to think about it." Annabeth took back her hand and admired the ring for the umpteenth time today. The day after a proposal was hectic. The whole camp knew by midnight last night even though we had slept next to the creek. She had been curled up in my chest and we hadn't seen a soul till this morning. How they all found out I still don't know. I'll probably never know; do I care? No.

"I would have had it planned the first time my eyes met Percy's…" An Aphrodite daughter sat down at the end of the table with a boy following her like a little puppy on a leash. She was an alumni camper, but she was still young. She was maybe nineteen.

"I'm sure you would have…" Danny muttered. Her and Annabeth began on a riot of laughter. I smiled at them and turned to face the Aphrodite girl; Alyssa, I think it was. She seemed to have complete control over the boy who took a seat next to her and didn't touch her save for the simple kiss he planted on her cheek.

"I would have!" Alyssa exclaimed propping her head up on her hand as her elbow rested on the table. "I would have looked into his eyes and known I was in love. I would have picked out my dress two weeks later." Alyssa explained looking off into the sky thoughtfully.

Breakfast was over, but we had stayed sitting around my table for no apparent reason until Danny started asking questions about wedding plans. No matter how much Danny won't admit it, she's a huge girly girl at heart.

"Well, I didn't." Annabeth was still giggling to the slightest bit when ever her eyes met Danny's. "At first I thought he was just a big kelp brain." She pushed my shoulder and I moved myself to make it look like it made a huge difference for that powerless force to meet my arm.

"He still is." Malcolm finally came into the conversation.

The girls – Danny and Annabeth – started to laugh. I looked over at him sternly; with a straight face, I was able to say: "Not cool man." I gave him my signature glare. Malcolm simply chuckled and then attempted to return it with his own glare.

"You guys aren't serious about this at all!" Alyssa stood and walked away. Her little puppy stayed until she snapped her fingers. He promptly stood and jogged after her down the small decline that led from the pavilion.

"You're not serious…" Danny rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows that Aphrodite is more lust then love. Her son Eros now, he's the real deal." Danny winked at Malcolm and Malcolm began to laugh as if it were some sort of joke. It was probably an inside joke that neither I nor anyone else would be able to laugh the way they laughed about Danny's words.

"I kinda feel like going to the beach." Annabeth admitted twining her fingers with mine under the table. "Can we Percy?" She asked looking up at me with puppy dog eyes. Now, that's unfair. Not that I would turn down her request or anything. But, that look right there was an unfair advantage on her part. She would get anything and everything in the future with that look. I could see already our future as a married couple. Annabeth always wins. Not that it was any different than the past. But, just because she was so damn gorgeous she would win. She had grown up so much.

"Yea, we can." I stood up from my seat and stepped out. She sat there with that cocky little smile. She knew just like everything else that we did, she would win any argument or decorating decision. I was simply reduced to the handy man. I don't mind. "Are you coming Wise Girl? Or, are you going to sit there and be a smug little bitch?" Her smile faded and Danny and Malcolm started laughing. She immediately stood and followed me off the pavilion and we headed toward the water's edge.

"That was mean Percy…" She pushed my shoulder and I stumbled forward.

I chuckled and pulled her with me. "It got you out of the seat and that smile off your face." I touched her lips with my index finger and a smile grew on her lips like a blooming rose.

"You're little smartass comments might get this little hunk of metal thrown at you." I gawked at her gall and stopped walking. Annabeth continued on walking a bit before she turned around to face me. "Then you'll be just like you are now: watching me walk away." She turned back around and walked. Her hair was up in a sloppy ponytail she was wearing cutoff jean shorts and a ratty camp T-shirt. This was the girl I had fallen in love with five years ago. This was the real, raw Annabeth Chase.

I ran after her. As soon as I came close I opened up my arms and scooped her up. Annabeth squirmed, and we fell over together rolling one of the other until my back hit a tree. I let out a gust of air and then smile as her delicate fingers moved the bangs from my face. I kissed the tip of her nose and she laughed with that bell sounding giggle.

"And just to let you know, that little hunk of metal is a hunk of platinum. So, it's pretty damn expensive." I told her like the smart ass I was. She kissed me full on the lips, and I smiled into the kiss involuntarily. "Are we going to go back to arguing all the time?" I wondered as we pulled away from each other.

"We are not arguing." Annabeth exclaimed.

"Oh, then tell me: what is it of Wise One?" She pushed my chest and I laughed at my back hit the tree trunk once again.

"It's a heated discussion." Annabeth sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. Her nose was in the air like a snobby little know-it-all princess.

"That's where you're wrong Annabeth. This is most definitely an argument." I sat up and faced her.

"No it's not!" She whipped her head around so that we were face to face.

"Yea, it is."

"No!"

"Yes." Our faces were slowly getting closer together.

"No."

"Uh huh." Closer.

"Nuh uh."

"Yes." Closer.

"No—," I kissed her. Our faces were so close, and it was so tempting. I couldn't resist.

Then, of course I couldn't leave out the moronic, smug, cocky statement. "Now, we're not arguing."

I stood up and held out a hand to help her up. Annabeth rolled her eyes but took the hand and rose to her feet. I nodded with my head toward the beach and she smiled. We walked hand in hand until our feet touched sand. We slipped off our shoes and left them at the forest edge as we made our way for the water lapping at the shore. Our feet sunk into the sand as we walked. The soft grains of sand slipped between our toes as we walked down the beach. I realized that sooner or later we would be out of the camp and near Montauk. It was a five, six mile walk. I kind of wondered if we would walk all the way or if we would stop somewhere on the unmarked sands of the shores in between which were mostly rock seawalls that we would have trouble walking on barefoot. Correction, Annabeth would have trouble; I've walked them by myself a thousand times over.

As we came to the seawalls Annabeth started to climb upward toward a flat rock. I climbed after her and we both took a seat on the granite stone. It was a perfect view of the dark waters outside Manhattan. The sun was still making its way through the sky so the water was a bit lighter in tone but not by much. Annabeth pulled her knees in close to her body as if she were cold. Mindlessly I took off the hoody I was wearing. She pulled on and settled back into the curled position she had been in.

"What'd you want to talk about?" I asked as we looked out on the horizon. We had been nearly silent for the whole walk; accept for a sneeze she had had a mile back. Do you mortals know we don't say: bless you, when someone sneezes? We say: ζουν καλά. Which in translation to English means: live well. When you say it aloud it some what sounds like: vroom kala. But, that's just how I remembered it. Once I accidently said vroom instead of the actual word to Chiron and he got mad.

Centaur sneezes are funny. Their hair stands on ends and they shake their heads out afterward as if they were being attacked by a bug. It's really great to see. Mortals would find it pretty damn fun if they could actually see it.

"I'm not allowed to just go on a walk down the beach with my fiancé?" Annabeth looked over at me with her head rested on her knees. She had somehow gotten both her torso and her knees inside my sweatshirt.

"I know you Annabeth." I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs at the ankles. "What's up?"

She just looked at me for a second before she let out a heavy sigh and started talking. "I actually wanted to talk about the wedding. I'm not backing out or anything, but I'm afraid of Aphrodite's involvement with the plans."

"Involvement?" I asked narrowing my eyes at the strange comment. Aphrodite had only ever once visited me and told me she was going to make my life hard because she liked me. LIKED me, who the hell makes a life harder because you like the person living it, I mean, like really? What the hell? I'll never understand godly mindsets. It's like they think they rule the world or something. Oh wait…

"Yea, Aphrodite has always…favored us. Especially, since we made it on Hephaestus TV the day after my birthday. She broke into your cabin for peat's sake to watch us wakeup. Thank the gods we were dressed…" Annabeth muttered the last sentence.

I remembered that morning:

_A gust of fresh air washed through the cabin as I woke up. I wasn't sure why my covers seemed so heavy until I looked down and saw Annabeth. Her blond head was rested on my abdomen. A small grin tugged at the corners of my mouth. Then I thought about that fresh air. _

_Why in Hades did it smell like morning air? My cabin was supposed to smell like one thing and one thing only. It was supposed to smell like a mix of the Sea and…my dirty laundry. I rubbed my eyes and then sat up a little bit accidently waking up Annabeth. _

"_Morning' Sleeping Beauty," I chuckled as she gave a half smile. Her eyes were still, for the most part, closed. "How was your night?" _

"_You were there the whole time. What a stupid question." She laughed sitting up. I was suddenly aware that she was in my T-shirt and I was only in my boxers. Other than that we had nothing else on. Annabeth moved a bit closer until she was lying back on my chest. "It was a great night." She finally answered leaning her head back to smile up at me. _

_A couple of men plus one woman came charging through _my_ bunk room with a camera. The woman had a microphone. It took me a moment or two to realize that the woman was in fact my lovely cousin, Aphrodite. "Happy birthday Annabeth," Aphrodite giggled holding the microphone in our faces. "How does it feel to have finally given your over to the other one?" _

"_Have you been watching us?" Annabeth shrieked pulling my comforter to her chin and sliding off my chest to press against the wall. _

"_Get out." I demanded pushing the microphone away from my face. _

"_Percy, you and Annabeth Chase have been getting extremely close lately since the war. Can you get any closer than you are now?" Aphrodite asked shoving the microphone back in my face. _

"_Get out." I stood from the bed and tried to push Aphrodite toward the door. She vanished like smoke. I whipped around to face her again. Now she was closer to the door. "Gah! Get out!" I shouted like a mad man and opened the door. She didn't look like she was going to move so I grabbed her arm and threw her out. _

_As soon as she was out her camera guys disappeared. I leaned up against the door and locked the door. Aphrodite popped into existence in front of me with the microphone in hand. "I'll get the story." She promised and then vanished again. _

"_Gods' damn…" I breathed. Thanks Zeus that was over…_

"Yea, I know what you're talking about." I assured her in present time.

"Well, I don't want a big wedding." Annabeth admitted meekly.

"I'm ok with that." I told her and rubbed her back gently. She smiled at me and then hid her face behind the cloth of my sleeves.

"I, personally, have a problem with that." Annabeth and I looked up to face the one goddess we did not want to see at this point. Gods' damn…

* * *

**Deja vu much Percy? lol. Well, I had a challenge proposed to me the other day to make it to 100 reviews. I obviously am not going to be a douche and review myself, so I need y'all to help me out. I'm about two hundred away and I want to make it to 1000. Can y'all help me? Review and tell me ;)**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	31. Aggression

**This is a short filler chapter before we go into all the wedding planning. Not that there will be a lot. But, I had to write this to get some people off my back about posting. So, I wrote a chapter. It's a filler and it's short. But, I had to post something. **

* * *

"Annabeth, Annabeth…" Aphrodite shook her head as if she were disappointed. "You don't understand! A huge wedding is every girl's dream! To dress as if you were the princess at the ball and walk down that isle all eyes on you. My dear, isn't that what you want?" Aphrodite had been discussing a wedding with Annabeth and me for the past HOUR. We've been sitting on this rock for an hour discovering what Annabeth wants for a wedding. In short, the wedding Annabeth wants is opposite of what Aphrodite thinks it should be.

"No Aphrodite, I've already told you that I want only our closest friends. It will be a small wedding." Annabeth assured Aphrodite and then stood using my knee for leverage. I stood up right after her. I pulled myself up over the seawall we had been sitting by and pulled Annabeth up by the hand. "Thanks Percy. Do we have to walk all the way back?"

"It depends on if my dad is still mad at me." I admitted. Just as I said that a large wave crashed on the rocks and soaked Aphrodite who hadn't followed us up yet. She let out a scream of pure annoyance and vanished. "I guess he's not mad at me anymore." I chuckled. Annabeth had started to laugh and had to cover her mouth to keep from exploding in a fit of laughter. "Hold on." I whispered to her and let the humidity take us.

Now, if you've never traveled through humidity, which you most likely haven't, it's kind of weird. The literal fact of the matter is that you dissolve into nothing for all of ten seconds and then reform where you want to be. This is how I travel. Nico uses shadow travel, and Thalia, well she literally is gone in a flash of lightning. We all had our own means of transportation. My dad was finally allowing me to use mine. In a way, he had grounded me.

I had control now. We reappeared in camp shortly after we had dissolved. I caught Annabeth in my arms before she tumbled over from the traveling. It didn't drain you so much as it made you dizzy. Considering you are over a million little particles for ten seconds it's a good reason to be dizzy. Annabeth smiled as she looked up at me. She seemed to be able to see straight after a while and shook her head as if to clear the last bit of confusion.

"Good gods, what was that?" Annabeth asked still a bit distraught.

"That was my way of traveling. I discovered it a few years back." I gave her a crooked grin and I could see her light up inside. I had always known that stupid adolescent smirk always got to her. She would always take an unneeded breath and then a bit of color would rise to her cheeks. It wasn't too hard to spot, but you had to know what you were looking for.

The color faded a bit from her cheeks and she began to support her own weight on the ground. Annabeth had been leaning into my embrace the whole time and had finally seemed to realize it. It was funny really how you could forget what you're doing and then just sit there. It happens to all the lovesick people in books (yes, I read. Thank you very much.) I guess it happened in real life too. Strike that, I didn't guess; it was true. Those moments did happen in real life.

My stomach growled and we both look down. "We missed lunch." I noted putting a hand on my stomach.

Annabeth laughed and put a hand atop mine. "We can always talk to the Stoll Brothers about getting some food." She suggested.

"That sounds really good. I haven't had a happy meal in forever."

"You want McDonalds?" Annabeth asked a little surprised. "How old are you?"

"Five," I said in a childish voice. I got down on my knees and hugged one of her legs. "Please… Can we go to McDonalds? Please…"

"Percy," Annabeth looked around and attempted not to laugh all the while failing miserably. "Percy, get off the ground." She looked around again as we were at center field between the cabin right beside the hearth. "People are starting to stare." I continued to beg as she tried to get me off the ground. "Fine! I'll take you to McDonalds."

I hopped to my feet and began to walk away. "That's all I ask for." I chuckled and headed toward my cabin. As I got closer I noticed someone was on my porch. Her red hair gave her away. "Hey Clarisse!"

"Where were you guys? We were going to train during lunch!" Clarisse shouted. Chris walked outside with two beers and handed one to Clarisse. She popped the top and then took a large swig.

"We were talking to someone. Hey, do you guys want to come to lunch with us? Since you didn't go." I suggested. Clarisse gave me a funny look as I wore my stupid grin that gave me away every time. She gave m another look that said to tell her what was going on. "We're going to McDonalds."

"You're such an idiot Perce." Clarisse said as Annabeth and I stepped up on the porch.

"I'm there." Chris said doing a quick fist pump.

"Fine, Chris and I will go to McDonalds, and you guys go hungry." I turned around motioning for Chris to follow. "Have you ever ridden in my Lamborghini?"

"No man, always in the Pathfinder." Chris chugged his beer and then crumpled the can in his hand. He considered throwing it on the ground for a split-second and then shot for the trash can. Right when he realized he was going to miss, a tree nymph appeared and grabbed it out of the air. She put it in the trash can.

"She would be good at basketball." I noted for future reference. "I'll need to talk to the nymphs before I take you on again on the court."

"I beat you so bad." Chris laughed.

We heard the sound of running feet and I turned to look at who was coming. Clarisse and Annabeth were running up behind us. I grabbed Chris's shoulder to make him stop. The girls tackled us each to the ground. Clarisse took down Chris pretty fast. I was a little bit harder to take down, but Annabeth didn't seem to mind.

"You weren't going to leave without me. Were you?" Annabeth asked moving the hair from her face. I helped her out by using m fingers as she continued to try and blow one strand off her forehead. "Thanks…" She muttered after it was moved.

"No problem. I gave you a choice and you made fun of might I add?" I gave her a smirk and she laughed.

"Fine, fine, you win. But, you're not going any where without me." She poked me in the chest and then stood. "Get up." Annabeth reached out a hand. I gripped her hand and she tugged to try and pull me up. She tugged even more and started to fall back. In the end, I got to my feet and she ended up on the ground. I grabbed her hand and yanked her right to her feet.

She laughed as I pulled her even farther into my arms so that her feet were off the ground. I walked with her over my shoulder. Annabeth complained all the way. Clarisse and Chris were walking hand in hand a little ways in front of us. I ran to catch up them and Annabeth complained in a shaky voice as I ran. She was still tossed over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Percy what in Hades are you doing to Annabeth?" Travis Stoll asked with my sister at his side. He clenched and unclenched his fist as if he were nervous. I eyed him. There was something going on. He must have pulled some idiotic prank. Where the hell was Connor? Meredith winked at me and kept walking.

"We're going out of camp." I told him.

"Why?" Travis asked seeming a bit confused. Any passerby would be. I had a girl over my shoulder as if she were nothing. We were going out of camp. No one knew where we were going yet.

"We'll tell you guys later." I winked back at my sister and she stopped.

"Where are you going?" She demanded. I had made her curious. Now, she would have to know or it would be eating at her.

"Why don't you guys tell me what's going on?" I eyed both of them and they looked at each other and then me.

"Well…uh…we…" Both of them muttered some random combinations of conjunctions that made no sense what's so ever. I cleared my throat and stared at both of them intently. "Nothing." They both said quickly and ran away. I set Annabeth down and turned around to watch them. Just as they were about to disappear behind a line of trees they linked hands.

"Damn it!" I shouted a little too loudly.

"Percy…" Annabeth said quickly grabbing my arm. I pushed her off and grabbed Riptide from my pocket. I uncapped it and let out the bit of anger my throwing the blade hilt over blade into a tree. "Percy…" Annabeth shook her head slowly as if she were disappointed. She probably was.

"I'm sorry. Let's just go…" I stomped off toward the garage and listened as Clarisse talked to Annabeth. It was hard not to.

"He's changed a lot. He's been through a lot." Clarisse told her lowly. She probably didn't realize I could still hear her. "He had to figure out how to let go of the anger. You have to let it go."

"He's gotten so aggressive. I don't know what's going on?" Annabeth whispered almost too low for me to hear. She sounded truly worried. It was something I wasn't used to. No one typically cared about my aggression problems. The people I usually hung out with didn't tell me, like Clarisse, or didn't care, like the one night stands I took.

"He's just been through a lot." Clarisse assured her as we climbed into the elevator. Everyone stayed quiet as we stayed in the close spaced. It was tense. You could feel the pressure in the air. It was hard to ignore. I felt like I was giving off waves of anger. Not just waves, no, they were like blankets.

We got off onto the floor where the La Rue's Pathfinder was. We settled a bit with more of an open space. The space gave us room. It gave me room so that no one would be in range of an aggression punch. We all climbed into the car. It was a tense thing until Annabeth snuggled up into my side.

My whole body relaxed into a calm state. Annabeth stayed quiet putting a warm hand on my abs. She didn't say a word as we pulled out of the garage. Chris was driving. Clarisse was messing with the radio. Annabeth was curled into my side. I was finally calm enough to breathe through my nose.

"Let's go get some food." Clarisse suggested.

"Correction, we're going to get Happy Meals." Annabeth laughed. Yes, to McDonalds we go…

* * *

**Who wants to go get some McDonalds now? Show of hands? Oh wait, I can't see your hands. How about you review and jsut tell me. That'd be nice because I need more reviews to get to 1000. I need y'alls help! I know there are more of you. My hits say so! Over 1000 in the USA! Come one where's th rest of the world? Come one you guys! I know you're out there! Hit the button! **

**Annabeth: That's actually more of a link now**

**Shut-up! *whispers* my sister is such a smart ass.**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	32. Happy Meals

**So many of you wanted McDonalds that I decided not to take your order because I'm only one person. Thank you very much! I am now over 900 reviews! I'M SOOOOO CLOSE! **

**You've earned a chapter!**

* * *

We were sitting in McDonalds and like I said I had gotten a happy meal. Childish, I know, but I wasn't the only one. Annabeth was playing with Shrek toy in front of her. Chris and Clarisse continued to make fun of us. We didn't really care. It had been forever since we were allowed to actually goof off like kids. Truth, we weren't kids, but it was fun to pretend for just a little while.

"How's the wedding going to go down?" Chris asked us after we had all finished our French fries. Annabeth and I opened our tiny boxes of chicken nuggets. The more mature adults opened their sandwich boxes. It was the truth that yes, I was childish; there was no arguing that. But, for Annabeth to have wanted to Shrek toy too…it was down right hilarious.

"It's all up to Annabeth. I'm just waiting for the date she chooses." I admitted sticking a whole chicken nugget into my mouth. It tasted like grease and fat, but hey, that's what McDonalds was. Not that anyone seemed to mind considering it was the lunch hour and the restaurant was full. I wouldn't even consider it a restaurant.

"Annabeth…?" Clarisse looked at her ready to take a bite of her chicken sandwich. One kid turned around and pointed at Clarisse and I which we happened to be sitting across from each other. My foot was maybe two inches from hers and I had a Shrek toy sitting between us. I thought maybe, the kid wanted the toy until the mom turned.

"Mommy, I told you! I told you it was them!" The little kid jumped up and down. His baseball cap was too big a flopped down into his eyes as he pointed and exclaimed that we were who we were.

"I see them. I see them." The mom said trying to keep her son from launching his rockets. "Excuse me, Sir?" The mom waved at me and stepped out of the line to come and talk to me. I wanted to ignore her. I wanted to pretend I wasn't here. But, as we all know, my life doesn't roll like I want it to. "Are you Perseus Jackson?"

"Yes ma'am. I am." I looked up at her smiling. I took a quick swig of my soda before I stood. The woman seemed to be surprised as I towered over her with the extending of my legs.

"And you, you're Clarisse La Rue?" The woman asked seeming a little overwhelmed with my massive size. Clarisse nodded in response and stood as well. "Do you guys know you're like the most famous couple in every magazine?"

"Oh…we're not a…we're not…" With a flurry of hand motions and a set of mumbled words we said unfinished phrases simultaneously. It was confusing and we had hoped she'd gotten the point. It would be too much to try and truly go into the details of their relationship with one another.

"They are not together." Chris said draping an arm over Clarisse's shoulder. Annabeth wrapped one arm around my waist and leaned into my side. The lady looked surprised as she fumbled into her purse. She moved things around until she pulled out a digital camera.

"Do you mind if my son takes a picture with you?" She pointed me out and I smiled. I stepped off to the side kissing Annabeth forehead as she looked disappointed. I stood with the floppy hat boy and smiled to the camera as his mother snapped a couple pictures. "Can she?"

"Clarisse, smile for the camera?" I wonder giving her a crooked smile. She rolled her eyes and walked over to my side pushing Chris's arm off of her. She put one hand on the little boys shoulder and he turned bright red just like Clarisse hair. "Just one photo," I whispered to her as the camera began to go off again.

"Ma'am, stop taking pictures." Chris said putting a hand on the woman's arm.

"Oh my sorry, I forgot how little stars like to be photographed." She smiled sheepishly and then grabbed her son and headed out the door without food. I gave it a second of thought before I sat down. Chris and Annabeth were already sitting again picking at their food.

"What…?" I asked noticing that they both were just a little off their normal cocky and/or smartass self.

"The famous couple…" Annabeth put her hands up as if showing off a marquee. "The famous couple of the married and the engaged, might I add." Annabeth mentioned elbowing my arm. There was a silent awkwardness that seemed to echo from Clarisse and I. We had heard so many times before when we were just walking around town. It was no big deal. I had only been noticed for the recent release of the next James Bond. No, I wasn't James Bond. Nah, I was the bad guy… Lot's of fun though. The bad guy always has the most fun on set. Until, he like, dies. But hey, I was a bad guy. That was it.

"You guys are still being called that after that one photo shoot…" Chris shook his head slowly obviously thinking back on something. It was a thought that had wandered into my head every now and then as well. Clarisse and I had been on set one day and the director decided he wanted it way more intimate than how we had it. So, one measly fake kiss and the Paparazzi got a hold on the copies. Therefore, the couple was born. No matter the fact that I was newly engaged and Clarisse and been married for three years now; it didn't matter. We were the famous couple on the modeling scene.

"One kiss! One…" Clarisse exploded and then smiled at me evilly.

"One what?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, it was really the director's fault. We did nothing willingly." I tried to soothe. She gave me a do-I-look-like-an-idiot look. "Ok fine, yes, Clarisse and I kissed. Once!"

"How long?" Annabeth asked.

"What?" I never understood this question. Hell yea, it lasted a couple seconds. But, what was that supposed to matter? It just meant that we had to take some pictures and the director need time to snap the shots.

"How – long – did – the – kiss – last?" She asked again slowly making me sound like an idiot.

"Three, four seconds… I don't see how this is relevant." I commented at the end. "We had to give the photographer time."

"Fine, fine, you win." Annabeth crossed her arms and sat back in her seat.

"Can we get back to the wedding planning?" Clarisse asked seeming a bit uncomfortable with the current conversation. It only made sense. If I was uncomfortable with it, a girl had to be. I'm hard to get to. "Annabeth, how's this whole thing going to work?"

"Well," She began dropping the previous subject all together. It made me feel good that she could let things go so easily. "I was kind of hoping for a small wedding. Just you guys, Grover and Juniper, Danny and Malcolm. Then we can go out to Montauk and have a small service. I'm actually hoping that Poseidon might want to walk me down the isle. My mother will be there of course. But, no other gods can come. They are quite the partiers, and that's not what I want."

"A small beach wedding, how sweet? What about the dress, and the priest? Who are you going to have cover those?" Clarisse asked. "I'm sure Aphrodite would—,"

"No!" Annabeth and I said simultaneously cutting her off before the sentence ended. "There's no need to bring the goddess of love into this." Annabeth finished. Clarisse and Chris began to laugh at us. They weren't questioning us or smiling with humor. No, they were full-out laughing. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"So, the goddess of love already paid you guys a visit?" Chris asked calming down. Clarisse was still laughing and she began to hold her ribs as if she were in pain. "Breathe Clarisse," Chris reminded her. She took in a giant breath and then calmed down. She put her elbows on the table and breathed slow deep breaths.

"Yea, she did." I said giving Clarisse an odd look as she complained about her ribs hurting. She took a large swig of her Diet Dr. Pepper and claimed she was all better. I didn't see how she could laugh so much over one thing. It seemed kind of silly, but I guess we all have those moments.

"We were laughing because she did the same thing to us." Clarisse said propping her head up with her elbows on the table. "But, we're not her favorite couple of the century. I can only imagine and laugh at what went on with you guys." Clarisse let loose a little left over laugh and then fell silent again.

"She's not helping with the wedding." Annabeth assured her. "We told her she's not and then Poseidon…reassured our decision." She hesitated on the word 'decision' as if it were some sort of struggle to say that my dad actually helped us. I didn't find it odd. My father had always been kind to me. All it took was to know how to get his attention.

"So, you told Aphrodite off?" Chris asked putting a hand on Clarisse's back and rubbing in small circles.

"Not so much as…washed her out." I admitted remembering the image of the soaked Aphrodite. Makeup running down her face and all, she was a furious mess. "She wasn't too happy about it."

"I bet." Chris muttered obviously think about how his wedding planning had went.

"So Annabeth, when are you going to get this underway?" Clarisse asked chomping on a piece of ice from her soda cup. A habit she probably should have broken due to the fact that it was bad for her teeth. But, I truly don't think she cared. We all had our habits. Some weren't so healthy. Mine for instance is to take aggression out on the nearest person. It got me in a shit load of trouble a lot of the time. But hey, we all have our habits right?

"Don't worry about anything." Annabeth said seeming happy to move the discussion back to the plans of the wedding. "I'm going to handle everything and then give the invitations out personally that way Hermes can't get his hands on the invitations and claim he was invited." That had happened before when we had planned a gathering at Camp Half-Blood over winter break. He claimed he had gotten an invitation and we had to allow him in the party. It wasn't a great night.

"We're looking forward to it." Chris smiled squeezing Clarisse's shoulders as he stood. "So, are we going back to camp or what?"

"Can we choose 'what'?" I asked having something on my mind.

"Where do you want to go Jackson?" Chris asked.

"I was actually hoping that you could drop Annabeth and I off somewhere, and we'll come back to camp tomorrow in a cab." I admitted trying not to sound like I didn't want them there with us. I didn't. Clarisse eyed me and then smiled deviously. She probably knew what I had in mind. But, that's for us to know and no one else to find out.

"Yea, we can do that." Clarisse answered for him. It was clear to see who exactly wore the pants in their relationship. It wasn't hard to figure out. We all headed out to Chris's car and Annabeth and I hopped in the backseat. We were asked where we wanted to go and I told them the Plaza.

We drove across town in near silence. Annabeth kept giving me odd looks that let me know she didn't know exactly why I was taking her to the Plaza. I had to use my cell phone and call in for a room. After some negotiating and dropping multiple names I was able to get the room I wanted.

We hopped out at the front doors to the hotel. A couple people on the street recognized me as we walked into the lobby. "Welcome to the Plaza Mr. Jackson. It's good to see you here again."

"It's good to be back." I told him. So, I had stayed here a couple times over the years. What did it matter? I had stayed in so many rooms in this hotel and I was finally going to face the one I had been avoiding.

"Here is your key card. I hope you enjoy your room." I thanked him and walked toward the elevator. This place was much nicer when you didn't have to worry about a war out of the front of the door. We stepped into the elevator and Annabeth finally seemed to understand…

"Are we going…?" She trailed off thinking about something.

I wasn't sure if she would finish the sentence so I finished it for her: "Top floor," I smiled. "Welcome back to the Plaza Ms. Chase."

* * *

**Now, if you remember in the books there is but one hotel that they used for their base. Guess what it was... I had to put it in I had to. So, in the next chapter you will reenter the Plaza. Welcome back...**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	33. Blame

**This chapter was just so much fun to write I couldn't help but to finish and post. It was definitely one of the most amusing to write. It shows how childish a _mature _adult can be. Enjoy!**

* * *

The elevator ride was quiet, eerie quiet. We hadn't spoken since McDonalds and it was kind of depressing. The elevator door opened and I took a deep breath letting it hiss out between my teeth. I was kind of just hoping that the statue of Pompona wouldn't throw fruit at me again if she saw me walking out of here.

I can't say I was happy to see the room. I had wanted to overcome my fear one day though. The first time I had seen this particular I had seen hunters and demigods ripping the silk curtains to make bandages. There had been timber wolves drinking from the toilets and we had emptied the minibars. The memories never faded.

I recalled Jake Mason trying to give me a status report and my denying him. I had immediately asked him where _she _was. He said the terrace… That terrace was just outside the two French doors across the room. I pictured the image of a girl around age sixteen with blond hair and a wound being treated by an Apollo camper. Her pale features from the poison she had taken for me. It had also been one of the last moments I had seen Silena Beauregard alive.

"This is…" Annabeth whispered mindlessly walking toward the terrace. I followed after her watching as she opened the doors to look at the view from the terrace. You could look down on Central Park. It was gorgeous. I had ignored it once before only because she had been hurt, but now she was here with me. She leaned against the railing looking across the horizon to watch the setting sun. "This is the suite where we took refuge during the daytime." Annabeth muttered looking down. I half expected to see smoke billowing up from houses where people had left their stoves on or some monsters stalking across the ground that weren't yet dead.

"Yea, we did. You stayed on a chair out here after you uh…" I trailed off not able to finish the statement.

"When I took that dagger for you because I was being stupid," Annabeth finished willingly and then turned to look at me. "Why'd you bring me here?" She asked with a strict tone.

"I've stayed here a lot, never in this room though. I've been afraid to come back by myself." I admitted focusing in on her skeptical eyes. The stormy grey trying to think of ever reason for bringing her back here. "I wanted to come back with you."

"What makes you think I wanted to come back?" Annabeth demanded sounding genuinely pissed but her façade was easy enough to look through. Her face changed to shock as I slyly slipped my two index fingers through two of her belt loops and pulled her close to me. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked sharply putting her hands on my chest as if she were going to push me away. I hadn't let go of her belt loops. It was to tempting to just hold her there against her will.

Her blond hair was still curly like I had remembered. Her eyes were still the intimidating grey that could make the strongest man go weak in the knees; it had that effect on me. Her face seemed to fume with fake anger.

"I think…I'm getting closer to what I want." I whispered demonically pressing my forehead to her. Slowly, my arms snaked from her waist line to behind her back and pulled her even closer. Her hands were still on my chest as she laughed breathily into my lips which were near millimeters from hers.

"What is it you want?" She asked seeming interested. I leaned in that last couple millimeters and pressed my lips to hers. Annabeth smiled into the touch and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling herself up on her tiptoes. My hands drifted farther down her back until she stopped them with a quick grab for my hand. "Too far," she scolded with a smile as she pulled away.

"Aw, come on." I begged backing her slowly against the railing. She gasped as her shoulders continued backwards until I stopped. Her hair fell out in a curtain over the air. Annabeth was in shock for a few moments before she realized she wasn't going to fall. I had a firm but gentle grip on her hips and she wasn't going anywhere I didn't want her to go.

"You are so mean to me." She claimed trying to stand back up at full height. Once again, it wasn't happening. "Let me up!" She begged seeming annoyed with me.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked ignoring her pleads. She gave me a glare and didn't answer. "No dinner? Ok, then we can go straight to bed right?" I asked my eyes roving her body suggestively.

"Pig!" Annabeth claimed pushing me back with all her might. I tumble back those few feet and hit the wall with her still in arms. She laughed at the fact that she was unable to remove herself from my grip even when I was out of control. "You're so mean!"

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked again.

"I want steak, but I want a drink first. It's been a long day." Annabeth answered with a bit of resentment. I let go of her and she smack my arm. I rubbed the spot like it hurt and then walked inside without her. I checked everywhere I could think for food except for the minibar and then ended up calling room service. I also had to order some wine, two bottles, just in case.

"Annabeth!" I bellowed considering she had stayed on the terrace alone. "I ordered the food." I searched around through the few doors around the main room. It had most of the same things that were in my penthouse. I even found the control panel for an assistant system. My keys had a flash drive on it that could allow me to download PAC to the room. But, I wouldn't do it. Being alone was a lot easier when you were with someone like Annabeth. Though, if I did load her system no monsters would be able to get anywhere near our room. After a bit of consideration, I didn't upload PAC.

I ended up in the master bath after a while. Annabeth had lingered on the terrace for a while and hadn't bothered to come inside. I had taken her a glass of wine as soon as it came. She had muttered a thank you and then continued to look at the horizon as the last bit of sun disappeared.

I splashed water across my face letting the cool liquid soak into my skin. I felt rejuvenated with the water on my skin and turned off the water. Out of a mortal habit I grabbed a towel and dried what was left of the water on my face. As the towel came off my face two arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth bell voice whispered before her lips pressed against the nape of my neck.

"For what?" I wondered putting my hands on hers at my midsection.

"I'm sorry for leaving you in the woods that day. I'm sorry for making you mad and angry. I'm sorry your father got mad at you because of me. I'm sorry for everything that happened since I walked away." She sounded sincere. Truthful sincerity that of which no one could fake. Annabeth Chase thought my life struggles were her fault. She thought this whole thing was her problem to solve.

I whipped around to face her easily moving her arms. She stared at me wide eyed for a moment before recovering. "You can not think this is your fault." I told her shaking her slightly at the shoulders. "None of this was your fault. All of this stuff that happened to me was my choice. This wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was." I could clearly hear the tears in her voice that she never had shown. Not to me, not to her father, not to Chiron, Annabeth didn't cry. It wasn't who she was. But now, now she had sudden emotions that she had never expressed before. "That day that I left is what caused you to make all those decisions. I've been thinking about it, and this whole thing is my fault."

"No, it's not, and I won't hear this anymore." I grabbed her hand and pulled her out toward the main room.

"Percy I—," I whipped her into my arms and kissed her shutting her up. She answered the kiss easily enough falling into the feeling of the kiss immediately. It lasted for a few moments. It was a few moments where neither of us thought about the past. Only the present lingered in our minds with the passing seconds. Eventually, I pulled away with some resistance to my actions.

"I told you I didn't want to hear it." I growled. Her breath was labored and all she could do was nod in response. "Now, let's eat." I dragged her the rest of the way out of the master suite and into the main room. The cart with our dinner was still sitting out there with the covered plates.

"I just want to watch a movie and eat. Do you mind?" Annabeth asked finally able to speak. The tensions between us were gone for now. We didn't have to worry about Annabeth blame on her self. It was impractical for one to blame them self. Wasn't it typical for people to blame others before themselves? Not for Annabeth it wasn't.

"No, I don't mind. What do you want to watch?" I asked grabbing the trays and setting them on the coffee table in front of the flat screen TV. This was just like being at home. It was just more expensive and the food probably tasted better.

"Pirates of the Caribbean," She smiled.

"Which one?" I asked chuckling a bit to myself. Of course, the smartest girl I knew wanted to watch a pirate movie.

"The first one, it's my favorite." Annabeth looked at the large selection of movies the hotel had and saw the one she wanted to watch. I grabbed the movie box. The cover was dark and eerie. The movie was great; I had seen it an unhealthy amount of time, and I still enjoyed it every time I saw it. I popped it in as Annabeth began to cut into her steak and pressed play once she was eating.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

We had finished our dinners and the platters were pushed off to the side. Empty plates, dirty utensils, and two bottles of wine had just been opened. We were at the scene where Jack and Elizabeth were marooned on the island trying to find the rum cache. Annabeth and I knew every line to the movie and were reciting it on cue word for word.

"Shall we act this one out Mr. Sparrow?" Annabeth asked grabbing one bottle of wine.

"Yes, we shall." I pushed back the couch we were leaned again and grabbed the other bottle of wine. Right on cue, we began to sing the pirate song. "Yoho, Yoho, a pirate's life for me…" We ended up sitting on the floor again with our two bottle of _rum _acting like two drunken idiots.

"Mr. Sparrow, I don't believe I've had enough rum to be engaged in this sort of conversation." Annabeth acted and slurred her words just like Elizabeth had done.

"You're right my dear."

"To Freedom." Annabeth held up her bottle as if for a toast.

"To the Pearl…" I clanked her bottle with mine and then took a large glug of wine and fell back.

"We're idiots." Annabeth laughed falling back next to me. I laughed putting the bottle down next to me. Her hair tickled my bare skin where it touched and I flipped over onto my side to face her.

"If we were normal, life would be boring." I told her with a smirk. "So Elizabeth, now have you had enough rum."

"I've had my fill Mr. Sparrow." She nodded sitting up like a proper lady.

"Then, shall we retire to the bed chamber?" I asked standing unsteadily on my feet. My own bit of intoxication came to mind. I hadn't been completely acting a good half of that bottle was gone due to my consuming it. I staggered a bit and then held out a hand to her.

Annabeth took my hand and smiled. "Yes Jack, let's go."

"Let the night begin." I laughed being dragged by her into the door.

Once we were inside, she locked the door…

* * *

**Like I said. This was a hilarious chapter to write, and I enjoyed it. I thought I might add for the first time in a long time that I don't own PJO or Pirates of the Caribbean. It's just an awesome movie. Hope y'all liked it. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	34. At My Throat

**I'm so close to 1000 I can taste it. But, I know some of my readers aren't reviewing and I know who you are. But, you should know who you are! Just come on! I'm sooooo close!**

* * *

It had been weeks since I had proposed to Annabeth. There had been little planning and I hadn't even been shopping for any sort of tux. But, no matter the little planning, today was our wedding day.

For the past couple days we had been staying in the Montauk beach house. I was confused when I got a good morning kiss and then a goodbye and was shoved out the door onto the beach. Before I left I had been instructed to wear my kaki shorts and my button up shirt. That was it.

I sat out on the beach watching the waves lap at the shore. Nico and Grover came and sat next to me at one point. I hadn't had a bachelor party; it was too much work to worry about gathering all the guys at camp for once one guy knew the whole damned camp knew.

"June won't let me inside your beach house." Grover stated keeping his eyes on the waves like I was doing. I hadn't really even acknowledged their presence. But, I don't think they mind. Or, I hoped they didn't mind.

"Thalia kicked me out of the house after I made it two feet in." Nico chuckled to himself as he shifted the sand with his bare feet. Nico was obviously thinking about her as he always was. The little deal that Aphrodite had with Artemis had forced it upon him, but to tell the truth, I think they would have fallen in love anyways. He wouldn't have chosen anyone else.

"How many of the gods are coming?" Grover asked seeming nervous that maybe so many gods would be in one place.

"I think there's only four." I think, hah. I had no idea what was going on at the wedding. I had heard little bits of planning between Annabeth and the other girls. Rachel had complained about the lack elegance, and Juniper had sided with her. Clarisse and Thalia were on Annabeth's side. I only knew they were arguing because I could hear them while I was drinking a beer on the porch. "It should be my dad, Hades, Zeus, and Athena."

"Is your mortal family coming?" Nico wondered. He didn't have worry about a sappy mortal family. But, he was also missing out on the mortal family. His mother was gone, his sister wasn't completely mortal, but she was gone too. He had lost that whole half of his life.

"They are. The new baby is coming too." My mother and Paul had had a baby. A little girl named Marissa. She was sweet as could be and slept all the way through the night. I considered that a pretty good baby. I had seen her once or twice right after she was born, but I hadn't really been around to visit the mortal half of my family. I only saw the immortal half when they summoned me. Unfortunately, that was far too often.

"I can't wait to see the baby!" Rachel exclaimed walking down the beach. Her red curly hair was straight and she had on a simple blue sundress. The other girls were wearing the same thing as they came out. It wasn't going to be a big wedding, so by other two I meant Clarisse and Juniper who were walking down the beach.

"Of course, my girl is the one who chooses to stay inside." Nico got to his feet and headed toward the house. I laughed at him and then stood to give Rachel a hug. Juniper received a hug from me as well and then went to Grover's arms.

"Damn it. Where is Chris?" Clarisse demanded looking around. She looked like a model. Oh wait… She is a model. Never mind. I heard the sound of the base from a rock song and turned to look at the Pathfinder. Chris was sitting in the driver's seat beating the steering wheel with the sounds of drums. Clarisse's straightened hair seemed to come to life as a wicked breeze hit her face and she stalked off toward the car. She opened the door yelled a few curse words and then forcefully dragged him out of the car.

"Come on Clarisse!" Chris complained trying to stop the progress to the beach. "The wedding isn't for another hour! I don't want to sit on the beach."

"You're going to socialize; damn it! And, you're not going to complain about it." Clarisse spat pushing him onto the sands. He was tumbling over and wasn't going to go down alone. He grabbed Clarisse's hand and they both tumbled to the ground. They rolled person over person until they stopped on the sands. Chris had Clarisse pinned to the ground with both of wrists in one hand. The other hand was keeping him from crushing her. He kissed her and then moaned in pain and rolled to the ground. Chris held his crotch in pain and stayed on the ground as Clarisse got up and wiped her hands off.

"Shit Clarisse…" Chris groaned. "Damn that hurt." Chris's voice was too high.

"It'll teach you…" Clarisse assured him with a wicked grin. Grover reached out a hand and pulled Chris to his feet, who was still unsteady. I pitied the man, but hey, he was the one that married THE Clarisse La Rue. Now, she was his problem, or his groin pain…

"That's my nephew's daughter right there." I whipped around seeing my father emerge from the water. As soon as he had fully risen he brushed off his shoulder as if there was a piece of dust on it. Poseidon had a grin plastered to his face as he looked at me. "My son, you've come to most of your senses." He held out his arms and I hugged him in my manly way.

"He'll never fully come to his senses. He is your son after all." Athena walked onto the beach in a simple grey dress. I scowled mentally as she gave me a knowing smirk and then asked for her daughter. I pointed to the beach house behind her and she took off to find her daughter.

Hades and Zeus walked from a black sleek looking car in the lot. I recognized it to be a Mercedes Benz SLR. It was great car so I heard. Zeus and Hades were obviously discussing it. "It had great shocks the ride was almost as if we were sitting still." Zeus commented swinging the keys on a ring around his index finger.

"But, all cars are motionless if you've got them going at a great speed. Your speed was turtle compared to what I wanted to go at." It almost sounded sexual, but that was men and their cars for you. I had discovered this when I turned sixteen and got my first truck. That car was my baby. No girl drove it.

"The speed you wanted to go was exactly why you weren't driving _my _car." Zeus growled obviously getting angry. I started to wonder how ling this conversation had gone on. It was definitely more than this moment we could see them. Zeus wasn't letting anyone drive his car. It wasn't going to happen, not in the millennia. That was obvious. Just like his son, Hades wanted to push the car to its limits to almost push it over the edge just to test it. Nico always needed a fast car; he was just like his father.

"Brothers, it's good to see you again." Poseidon announced with open arms. The two of them looked away from their argument for a few moments only to wave my father's presence away with their hand. Immediately, they continued their argument. Hera slipped out the back of the sleek car and smiled at us from the distance her teeth sparkling in the afternoon sun.

"Why is she here?" I muttered into Grover's ear. He shrugged and let his right hand drop into Juniper's hand. "Shit…" I muttered watching as she hooked off her heels and threw them in the trunk before walking our way. Many things ran through my mind as she headed our way. Annabeth hadn't wanted her here. She wanted the mandatory gods in present. Hera was not one of them.

Have you ever tried to think loudly? Well, that was my attempt. _Go away! _I screamed in my head toward Hera. It was ignored. I wasn't saying anything aloud so she couldn't hear me. _We don't want you hear! _In my head there was a pause between each word for emphasis. _Get your ass of my beach! _I tried. She whipped her head my way. Immediately my thought went to: _oh crap, crap, crap… _

"Did you say something Jackson?" Hera spat. I gulped back the lump in my throat. Grover was pale white. He had heard everything due to the empathy link, but he had said nothing about it. So, she could hear my thoughts. Damn it.

"Were you invited?" I asked with straight face. Maybe I could convince her she was paranoid and had imagined it. I found the highly unlikely, but hell, it was worth a shot.

"No, I believe your little comment went something like: get your ass of my beach." Everyone blew up. Grover went into a fit of counters and nervous bleats. Juniper was trying to calm Grover down. Clarisse and Chris were at an arguing point from what had happened earlier. My father scolded me. The other two brothers started yelling at me. The only ones not yelling were Hera and I who just stared at each other in defiance. Then we blew up yelling at each other as well. We were in a face to face show down of how many curses and cusses we could throw at each other.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw some people walk onto the beach. A loud ear piercing whistle sounded and we all froze and turned. Paul Blofis was standing by my mother who had a baby on her hip. "Hah, works with my classes at the high school too." Paul chuckled obviously having been the one to whistle.

"What is going on here?" My mother demanded with a bit of venom in her voice. We all started again like small children with our own sides of the story until my mom stopped us. "Shut-up! Good gods, one at a time. How old are you guys? I know the gods are at least a couple millennia."

"As much respect as I have for you Mrs. Jackson I refuse to be treated like a preschooler at the sight of a wedding." Hera said clearly with a strong tone that meant she would get what she wants. I rolled my eyes and she turned on me. "I saw that."

"I rolled my eyes, so sue me." I muttered rolling my eyes dramatically right in front of her.

"That tears it!" Hera lunged out at me wrapping her manicured fingers around my neck. Everyone around us started screaming at us. I couldn't pick out words and I couldn't breathe. That was until we were tackled to the ground. I barrel rolled out of reach from Hera and stopped on the sands to breathe.

"_Di immortales, _I leave you guys alone for twenty minutes and you're killing the groom." Thalia got up from the ground where she had tackled us and brushed her hand off on the bottom of her dress. She turned to her dad and hugged him. "Hi Dad." She recited as if she didn't enjoy seeing him. We all had the upmost respect for our godly parent, but Thalia seemed particularly distant from hers.

"Are we ready to go?" Clarisse asked looking at the water nervously. "High tide is almost here and we're not going to like literal cold feet." Clarisse commented and then dipped her toes in the water.

"Yea, I'll go get her." Thalia ran up to the house and disappeared into the front door. The rest of us gathered ourselves as a somewhat wedding party. Zeus was going to be the priest of the ceremony which was the majority of why he was here. Thalia didn't like him to the highest extent. I stood next to him at our invisible alter.

Zeus put a heavy hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "You've done right by me Perseus. This side of the fighting is at peace." He assured me. I nodded to him with a thankful smile. I hadn't been looking for peace. It had happened to come with the general love I had obtained for Annabeth Chase. Even if it made the gods furious to wits end I wouldn't have cared. We would have eloped long ago and gotten married anyways.

I stood perfectly still as I watched down the sands at the house. The tide was rising with my rising anxiety. I considered going and finding her myself until the door of the house opened. I stiffened until she emerged with Thalia right in front of her. A white dress with a white belt that had golden tips, it was like a goddess tunic. She was definitely goddess worthy. I breathed but one word: "Wow…"

* * *

**Next will of course be the actual ceremony and the unfortunate end to this beautiful story. I will be saying goodbye to his story, so I suggest you do something to express yourself before it ends. Please do so. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	35. Gods, I Hope So

**Annoucements:  
After thirty-four chapter of pure writing and an author's note you have reached the ending. What you're about to read is the final words of Perseus Jackson in his story of "At the Bar." He went through a lot to get her back, to earn her trust, to unveil the real her.  
In happier news: I'VE MADE IT 1000 REVIEWS. You - guys - are - AWESOME! Thank you sooooooooooooo much. It made me soooooooooo happy. I love you guys. And, I hope you enjoy the final chapter. **

* * *

"Annabeth Chase do you take Perseus Jackson to have and to hold, in sickness and health, till death do you part?" Zeus's booming voice was muffled by my general daze of the moment. Annabeth seemed to be glowing in front of me. I saw her lips move as she said, 'I do,' then I knew I had to just wait for my cue to answer Zeus' question. But, I couldn't hear. I was zoned out of the world. Everyone, including the Lord of the Sky, was a mumble of white noise.

I saw Annabeth's eyes tear up and she smiled at me. With a nod toward Zeus she said my name. I looked to Zeus who was staring at me questioningly. My line was? What was my line? No! This could not be happening to me! Not now. Damn you ADHD keeping me focused on the wrong thing at a time like this.

"Do you?" Zeus asked again in a firm tone.

Grover became my life saver when he popped into my head. _"You idiot, the line is: I do. Repeat after me: I DO." _

"I do." I said immediately. I would have to thank my fury legs friend later. He just saved my life.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations Mrs. Jackson." Annabeth gave her biggest smile to Zeus and then looked to me. Without a veil, I didn't have to worry about screwing that up. This was the easy part, the natural part. I set my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in so that her lips met mine.

She smiled into my lips and then we separated looking at our gathered family. I saw tears come to her eyes when her eyes met the spot where her dad should have been standing. He was there. Hades gave a weak smile to the both of us and Annabeth mouthed the words: thank you, to the god of the Underworld. Her dad had misty ghost tears in his eyes that soon ran down his spirit face.

We walked over to him hand in hand. "Dad…" She breathed.

"Hello Annabeth." Her dad wiped his cheeks mindlessly. As the water dripped from his fingers the water disappeared into nothing before it could touch the sand. He seemed to solidify as Annabeth gave him a partial hug while still holding my hand. "Your step-mother is in Washington with your step-sisters. This information is my gift to you." He whispered before Hades told us he had to return to the fields of Asphodel. "Use it well Annabeth." His ghostly lips touched her forehead and he blew away with the wind in front of my eyes.

Annabeth whispered a goodbye into the wind and then leaned into my side. I let her lean there as I announced to everyone else, "There is some food inside for you guys if you want it." Immediately, Grover and Nico stood up and headed inside. Thalia trailed behind Nico and Juniper had to run after Grover. Rachel let out a chime laugh and went after the group. The gods gathered walking together like large pack. There was no more fighting amongst them, and Hera wasn't trying to kill me or Annabeth. In other words, it was going pretty well.

"I love you." I told Annabeth in one of those cliché moments I have sometimes.

She gave a breathy laugh and responded with, "Gods, I hope so because you're stuck with me for life." Annabeth kissed my cheek. No matter how many times she does that I still won't get used to it. The color rose in my cheeks and I gave a weak smile.

We walked into the house where everyone was happily talking. The gods had no problem talking to the demigods and the nymph that was with us. Rachel, however, stood somewhat off to the side not really talking to anyone. She may be able to see through the mist and she possesses the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi, but she was still mortal. No matter which was you look at it, the blood of immortality doesn't run through her veins. Being the nice people we are, Annabeth and I went and talked to her.

"Hey look, it's the happy couple." Rachel said setting the bit of champagne she had off to the side. And when I say bit, I mean bit. There was barely even a quarter of a glass in the flute of champagne she had. She always drank in small quantities. Mostly, it was because of Apollo. He had lost oracles because they get wasted one night and lose their virginity. He doesn't kill them, but they are punished. Beaten, have their memories erased, and then dumped back into the real world, that was the consequence of breaking the oath of the oracle.

"Hey Rae," I gave her a one armed hug and Annabeth followed the action. Rae was a nickname I had started using when I got to lazy to type her whole name on Facebook when we were talking. It's a lame reason for a nickname; I know. But, we all have out reasons to give nicknames. Hers is just stupid.

"That was a great wedding." Rachel smiled and I could see the moisture from fallen tears in her eyes. "I know I complained about the small wedding, Annabeth, but you couldn't have done it any better. I loved it." She smiled at Annabeth. Luckily, Rachel didn't question my reasoning for not answering right away like most would. I was happy to have avoided that question.

Thalia made her way away from her father and over to us. She had Nico behind her toting him by the hand. She gave me a large hug and then gave Annabeth a huge hug. "You guys were great. I was so happy you didn't make me wear some ugly dress Annabeth."

Annabeth laughed in response. "I don't need an ugly Maid of Honor." I was lost. I didn't want to talk about clothes. I could tell by the way Nico was staring at the ceiling that he didn't want to hear about it either. That's the problem with receptions. They all want to talk about how beautiful, or ugly, the clothes are. This is why I didn't go to Grover's wedding reception. Well that and I was having some…problems. Problems that I don't want to go into.

The gods continued to talk amongst themselves as Grover and Juniper came to talk to us. My father came and told me that he had to return to his palace. Five years and they still weren't finished with all the reconstruction to the palace. After Oceanus came in and destroyed everything the kingdom was torn to pieces. They had to start from the bottom, up.

Hades said goodbye to Nico. He had to return to the Underworld do to a pile up in the Asphodel E-Z death line. I was sure exactly how you could have a pile up of souls. But, I didn't want to know, so I didn't ask.

Nico and I both walked our fathers out. I watched Hades disappear into the shadow with a wave to his son. And, I watched my father dissolve into the mist of the sea. It was all normality in our lives unfortunately. Nico and I stepped onto the beach looking at the rolling waves.

"Congratulations Percy, you did it again." Nico said as we stared out over the water. The calmness of the Earth was nice. It kind of seemed like the world had decided to work in harmony for this day. It would've been nice to believe that somewhere in the world a crime wasn't happening. It was; I knew that. But, it was nice to pretend, for just a little while.

"I guess I did." I shrugged looking over at him a little confused. "Did what?" I finally admitted to my stupidity.

The son of Hades grew a smirk and chuckled darkly. "I meant you fixed the world. Did it five years ago too…" Nico told me with a smile. "I don't see how you manage it every time." He muttered hanging his head and kicking the sand at his feet.

"I didn't fix anything. I just…you know what? I don't even know." I shrugged again and turned back toward the house. "Are you coming back inside?"

"I'm not sure yet…" He turned as well and watched Hera and Zeus leave the house and get into the car. The pulled out and Nico smiled. "Yea, now I'm coming inside." I laughed at his reasoning as we walked inside. Rachel was saying her goodbyes and walked out of the door. Nico said his goodbyes as well and dragged Thalia out who was having fun frying the chicken personally. Grover and Juniper gave their farewells and an invitation to their home later on. Clarisse and Chris cuffed my shoulder and gave friendly hugs to Annabeth. I could feel the love. Hah!

Once they left the whole house was empty. Annabeth immediately tried to start cleaning up. I followed after her trying to get her to stop. "Annabeth, relax, we just got married. You don't have to clean right now." She turned around with the corners of her lips lifted up in a smile.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" She asked a smirk apparent in her tone.

"Considering we just got married, I suggest we start the honeymoon." I picked her up by her hips and set her on the counter in the kitchen. She locked her fingers behind my neck and pressed her forehead against mine. Annabeth wrapped her legs around my waist and locked her ankles behind me. Her lips pressed against mine, hot and moist.

The straps of her dress fell down on her arms. Annabeth's fingers twined through my hair as she attempted to pull me closer than I already was which was near impossible. But, I supposed those few millimeters meant something to her.

"Percy…" She said in a breathless tone. "Not here." She finished. I picked her up and held her close against me as I walked down the hall to the bedroom. I closed the door with my foot and laid her back on the bed. I hadn't seen her beneath me with that color in her cheeks since I was sixteen. The rise and fall of her chest labored, but calm nonetheless. "I love you Percy."

"Gods I hope so…"

* * *

**And scene. Thanks for being awesome people you guys. I can only thank you so much. **

**The button went into retirement for a while, but as a final farewell the button is singing So Long, Farewell from the movie _Sound of Music. _So long, farewell, please read my other stories. It's much appreciated. Love Y'all. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	36. A Final Thank You

Hey YOU. No not you, YOU. Yea you, this is an authors note.

Okay, so I know most of you think this is a waste of time. BUT, IT'S NOT!

I a very dedicated reader that has been reviewing my stories since the beginning with "Help My Heart." Right now, I'm recognizing that person. Why? Well, this person has used clips from the movie and created a trailer for my story! I was so excited when I found this out because it made me realize how much some of you guys truly do like this story. So this goes out to **Percabeth32. **You have been an amazing fan and I'm going to attempt directing everyone to the trailer.

http:/ www. youtube .com/ user/ johnson 11406

That's the address. You'll have to delete the spaces. This will take you to Percabeth32's page. It should be the video that pops up. I hope you guys watch it. I think it's pretty cool.

Now, don't hate me for a an author's not because I know you thought it was over. Love you all.

The Real Annabeth Chase, percyfan15, , .rule, person-who-changed-username, 'The Moment, Emily Thirion, Annabeth03, likeitmatterstome, maxiecastillo13, dudelyson, iamasuperhero, cuteygotass, Project Phoenix Agent 003, annabeth15, Blue-Red-Ninja, aleja1, HiThereSmiley, bad-grammer-girl, percabeth13, adamsblinker, ONYX's Unspoken WORDz, Emedy Linaira, Annabethfan98, undertaker99999, Saf222, caitlyn sao, 42 IS the answer, Nyx Nuit, Percy Jackson, C, Athena'sWorstNightmare, lives4love, fictionwriter123, Ritr, Anni-Potter, FailureTOridden, Catherine P.

Thank you guys sooooooo much. You were all the reviewers of my story and seeing the reviews makes my day. The one I can pick out of the crowd are: The Real Annabeth Chase, Annabeth03, iamasuperhero, adamsblinker, Athena'sWorstNightmare, Anni-Potter, FailureTOridden, and Catherine P. You all especially have caught my eye with your reviews. Thank you once again for your dedication.

I hope y'all check out the trailer. THANK YOU!

Sincerely,

wisegirlindisguise


End file.
